Never Be Normal
by Maeph93
Summary: AU. Ron has always lived his life by that motto. When he and a surprise ally from the future arrive back in the past, Ron makes a difficult decision that affects seemingly all of Middleton. Will this life-changing decision stop Kim the Yono's rise, or create something far worse? More characters than listed. Next Chapter: December?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to my second Kim Possible story. Truth be told, this is going to be challenging and extremely time-consuming, which I'm not even sure I will be finishing. Rather than telling myself, I can finish this with episodes from all four seasons, I'm going to take it step-by-step. There is a possibility that each season will be one story, but I have not decided yet. I wanted to wait until 2020, but I think this is a good time to start because...I don't know.**

**Anyways, I'm going to do the disclaimer now so I don't spoil anything. I will say this though. There is not a Kim/Ron story. Also, I am including a big OC. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Unlike in my last story, I actually own these OCs.**

* * *

"Get down!"

Ron Stoppable barely had time to react as a Smarty Mart Warehouse window two floors above him exploded. Someone rammed into Ron Stoppable's body and the momentum carried the two of them away from the flying shards of death. Ignoring the cloud of dust that swirled around every square inch, Ron Stoppable turned his head and saw that his savior was Shego. Dashing the tears from his eyes, the true master of Mystical Monkey Power, MMP, faced the former villainous. "Careful with the ribs, Shego. They're sensitive!" he whined.

The ground underneath the two sidekicks vibrated. Shego's eyes widened as she became aware of what was occurring and she grabbed Ron's hand. "We got bigger issues than broken ribs. Now come on." Ignoring the sounds that her heart was making in response to the innocuous and innocent act, Shego attempted to lead Ron away from the danger.

Another window exploded from the Smarty Mart Warehouse, knocking both Ron and Shego off their feet and to the ground. Ron used his Mystical Monkey Power to throw a force field across him and Shego as three rows of broken glass rained down on them.

"She'll be here any minute," a lean, muscular man with wild blue hair and green eyes informed Ron as he and a dangerously attractive woman with onyx hair and green eyes grabbed both Ron and Shego's arms and hauled them to their feet. "We need to move and find some shelter, if possible."

Before the man could turn around and flee, Kim Possible floated down in a bubble from the sky. A sinister red aura surrounded the bubble. Directly to Kim Possible's right was her accomplice, Monkey Fist.

When the people elected Kim Possible as president of the United States in 2028, everyone felt as if the country was going in the right direction. Unfortunately, power tends to corrupt a person's mind, and Kim was no exception. Instead of trying to save the world, she attempted to do the exact opposite, and it was all because of Ron.

Kim took her jealousy to the extreme that year, acquiring powers from Monkey Fist the Yono Destroyer and then using her new power to eradicate most of Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton. Kim's strategy was so well thought out that Ron didn't even know what Kim was doing until it was too late.

Drakken and Shego, as well as their kids, Andrew and Sheena Lipsky, led the resistance up until Ron and his friends met up with Drakken. However, now that Kim captured Drakken, and likely killed him since most of the other villains were dead, Shego became the leader of The Resistance.

Kim Possible, clad in her favorite super-powered mission battle suit, stood in her signature battle position ready for a fight. Even though Shego played a key role in causing a temporal flux that would reset the timeline, Shego was one of the only ones capable of fending off Kim Possible and her Yono the Destroyer powers. Shego glanced at Ron Stoppable, battered, bruised, and clearly in need of medical attention. As much as she valued her life, Shego learned that Ron Stoppable's survival meant everything in stopping Kim. The moment had come for Shego to prove herself as a hero. There would be no Purple Hearts or award recognitions, only the satisfaction that comes from dying for the greater good.

The man with wild blue hair started forward to begin the battle against the near-unstoppable Kim Possible, but Shego grabbed his hand. "Ron, could you give us a minute?"

Ron heard the lack of strength in Shego's voice and nodded. He stepped away as Shego knelt down and faced her two children, Andrew and Sheena. Even though she would likely never see her son or daughter again, Shego kept her gaze and, in a voice that didn't crack, said, "I need you two to listen to me. Being your mother has been a privilege, but I'm afraid this is as far as my life goes."

"But what about the–" Andrew started.

Shego shook her head. "That is not as important as Ron. Ron is the only one who can fix this mess. Not me, not you, not Drakken, but Ron. Do you understand?"

Even though he didn't agree with the situation, Andrew knew Ron could fix this mess. After all, Andrew had never witnessed someone as calculating and hard-ass as his Mom trust someone so completely like Shego trusted Ron. Andrew nodded.

Shego took a deep breath and thought about her last words to her son. "Andrew, you've been so strong since your father's death, and I know it's going to hurt losing another parent, but you're strong and I know you'll push through. Remember what your father died for and use that to push you forward. Promise me that you will keep Ron safe and look after your sister for me."

Shego then turned her attention to her daughter. Sheena was the spitting image of Shego when Shego was in her teens. The similar hair color, body type, and eye color convinced Ron when he first saw Shego's daughter that Drakken had cloned Shego. Everything about Shego and Sheena was identical, with the exception of Shego possessing much stronger comet powers than Sheena. Shego had years on her powers and could create thermonuclear plasma blasts at will while the most damage Sheena could do was unleash two small waves of plasma before tiring out.

"Sheena, you are a beautiful young woman, and it hurts to leave you at a time when you need me the most. However, this is something that needs to happen. Promise me you will remember all that your dad and I taught you. Also, listen to Ron and your brother. Andrew will keep you safe. Just trust him. I love you guys."

Ron looked away, teary as Shego's kids said their goodbyes. Ron's stomach plummeted to the ground as he realized how many people had died because of Kim. Jim. Tim. Dr. Drakken. Monique. Bonnie. Tara. Betty. Rufus. His parents and Hana. Several people he didn't care about and didn't even know had also died, and now, Shego was likely going to die.

After Ron and the kids left the area, Shego stared down her rival. Everything she had ever learned about fighting, everything she ever learned about Kim the Yono's fighting style, everything she stood for…it all came down to one last dance.

A stray leaf fluttered across the area, a signal of a final showdown between two superheroines. After exchanging a few words, Shego charged at Kim.

**…**

Sheena and Andrew Lipsky helped a battered Ron Stoppable to perhaps one of the last abandoned houses left standing. As soon Andrew kicked the door opened, Ron began stumbling to the kitchen.

"Ron, I know you're hungry, but now is not the time to eat," Sheena admonished. "And it's not the time for rest, either!"

Ron Stoppable ignored Sheena as he curled up in a sleeping position and fell asleep. Sheena started forward in an attempt to give Ron a piece of her mind, only for Andrew to grab her hand. "Let him rest. He needs to heal."

Sheena opened her mouth to object, but one stern look from her brother silenced her. As Sheena stared at Ron, she realized that Ron's MMP was similar to her own comet power. Whenever she rested, her wounds healed and she came back with just minor bruising. Andrew was right. Ron needed rest.

Andrew Lipsky and Sheena loosened their muscles as the two discussed strategy and awaited Kim the Yono's arrival. Andrew, the calmer and more methodical attacker of the two, wanted to fight Kim the Yono. Sheena was okay with that; she hoped Drakken's flower power and the Go Glow would give them an advantage.

Andrew felt Kim the Yono's arrival before he saw it. Her aura was so utterly repulsive; it took all of Andrew's willpower not to retch. Fortunately, he had plenty of practice.

"Sheena, go get Ron," Andrew ordered, his eyes glued to Kim. He anticipated that Monkey Fist would be close by but Andrew was not seeing Monkey Fist.

Sheena nodded and dashed into the kitchen to fetch Ron. As Kim the Yono approached, Andrew thought of everyone and everything.

Drakken. Shego. World Peace. Revenge. Bragging Rights. Worship.

"So you're my opponent," Kim said. "I hope you said your goodbyes."

Andrew ignited his hands with the Go Glow. "Funny. I was thinking the same thing as you."

Kim erupted in laughter. "Nice one. Have you considered becoming a comedian?"

"Talk is cheap. It's time to fight."

Andrew circled Kim while Kim's eyes followed Andrew. Shego taught Andrew everything she knew about Kim the Yono's fighting style. Ever since Kim acquired the Yono's powers, her fighting style was more unpredictable. Then again, so was Mystical Monkey Power.

"You know, standing there isn't going to do you any good," Kim warned. "You're different than Shego, but I'll still beat you. I have a secret weapon on my side."

"Ron has Mystical Monkey Power. That isn't a secret," Andrew said.

"I know. But there are advantages to living on the dark side," Kim said. "And no, it's not the cookies."

Andrew stopped circling Kim and motioned for Kim to continue.

Kim used her arms and produced a portal. Inside the portal, the image of a man with his arms and legs shackled sat inside a strange prison. Despite the picture having poor quality, Andrew recognized the blue skin and the scar.

The man was his dad.

"Holy naco," Andrew whispered before he grimaced. He had been hanging around Ron too much.

"I kept your pathetic excuse of a father alive. It's what the villains always say: keeping loved one's hostage is the best leverage."

Acting out on instinct, Andrew threw a punch at Kim's face, only for Kim to catch the fist in her palm.

"Opening," Kim whispered. With speed only Kim was capable of, Kim thrust her other hand at Andrew's shoulder before attempting to flip him.

Andrew saw the attack coming and managed to turn sideways. He attempted to body slam Kim, but Kim escaped his grasp and retreated.

"I don't think my dad would approve of what you are doing," Andrew stated as he feinted a punch at Kim's lower body before aiming for Kim's jaw.

Kim didn't fall for the feint, but instead ducked under the punch and cartwheeled back a few feet.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired.

Summoning two plasma balls, Andrew threw them both at Kim, only for Kim to activate her force field and block them. "My dad admired you. Did you know that the reason Drakken quit Global Justice; the reason Drakken married Shego; the reason Drakken traveled the country to help people was because of you? He admires you, Kim, and I'm not going to let you destroy the world when the one person in my dad's life that means so much to him wanted to save the world. The Kim he still admires is in there."

"Bite me," Kim snapped. "That Kim died a long time ago."

Andrew sighed. "If defeating you is what it takes, then so be it."

Andrew threw a plasma ball to distract Kim while he vaulted himself into a handspring and aimed a kick at Kim's chest. What surprised Andrew was how quickly Kim recovered.

Kim caught Andrew's leg in midair and with her enhanced strength, courtesy of Yono the Destroyer, twisted it. Andrew let out a cry as he heard bones snapping in his right leg.

Andrew stood up with a grimace. Every cell of his leg was on fire. Andrew knew better than to set it, as he heard some people passed out when setting their leg back. Instead, he would wait for his Go comet power to heal himself.

"I told you there are advantages to living on the dark side," Kim said with a grin.

Ignoring Kim, Andrew summoned up a plasma ball the size of a small car and hurtled it at Kim. Instead of activating her force field as Andrew thought she would, Kim transformed her arm into a catapult and caught the ball.

Andrew thought of how much this was going to hurt before the plasma collided with his body and sent him flying airborne. He did not have time to react as the impact of the blast carried him through the walls of the house.

Upon collapsing on the floor, Andrew looked up and screamed as the ceiling started to collapse. No sooner did Andrew throw up his hands did the ceiling bury him under a pile of rubble.

"Too easy!" Kim bragged. "I need a tougher opponent."

"Be careful what you wish for," Ron spoke. "It might just come true."

Kim the Yono's face twisted into a feral grin. The itch to fight Ron once again was stirring up Kim's adrenaline.

Without a word, Ron held out his hand and caught the Lotus Blade. The master of Mystical Monkey Power ordered Sheena to stand back. Once Sheena stood back, Ron plunged the Lotus Blade into the ground and a tremor vibrated under the ground where he stood.

Kim summoned a force field and blocked the flying soil that jumped out at her.

"I see you have learned some new tricks, Ronnie. Unfortunately, so have I."

Kim the Yono raised her hands to the sky and a blast of lightning struck the ground, leaving a burn mark where the ground had once been. Sheena ran for her life while Ron simply summoned a force field and blocked all the lightning blasts.

"You no longer have the right to call me that," Ron said so softly that Sheena couldn't hear him.

"As your ex-wife, of course, I do."

Ron didn't respond. Instead, he summoned his Monkey Powers once again and rose into the air. A blue aura surrounded him as everything metal lifted off the ground, including the house that collapsed on Andrew Lipsky.

"That may have worked against the aliens, but I'm on a different level altogether," Kim stated. "Prepare to meet your match, Ronnie." Upon summoning her Yono force field, Kim flew into the air.

Meanwhile, Sheena and Monkey Fist were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Sheena knew Monkey Fist to be a dangerous villain and on par with Shego and Ron. To Sheena's astonishment, she had Monkey Fist on the defense. Also, Monkey Fist had yet to throw a punch.

"What's wrong, Monty? Losing your touch?" Sheena taunted as she went to scratch Monkey Fist's shoulder.

Monkey Fist didn't even blink as he blocked the attack. "You're going to-" Monkey Fist paused as he cartwheeled backward to avoid a blast of plasma. "Tire yourself out eventually."

Ignoring the alarm bells going off in her head, Sheena used a plasmatic body blast and aimed it at Monkey Fist. He didn't even attempt to get out of the way, which confused Sheena.

"I want to help," Monkey Fist said as he sat up. "Kim's gone mad and I'm scared for my life."

Sheena snorted. "Oh please."

"I have a proposition for you," Monkey Fist said as he charged at Sheena. Monkey Fist scored a hit on Sheena's shoulder and then followed it up with a leg sweep.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Sheena looked at Monkey Fist and said, "Why should I trust you?"

"You have every reason not to trust me. However, I'll still help you. Monkey Power and the Go Glow, which you and Andrew both have, will create a temporal flux and allow you to travel back in time. Of course, you need a lot of power. Holy…"

Sheena turned around and saw a blue energy field that she assumed to be Ron demolish Kim the Yono's force field. The impact of the blast caused Kim to sail through the air. Sheena didn't see where Kim might land until someone collided against her back and knocked her to the ground.

Sheena groaned and stood up shakily, forgetting that Kim the Yono was right behind her. Sheena gasped as Kim touched her forehead and her eyes glossed over. Ron knew what that meant. Sheena was under the control of Kim.

Kim the Yono beamed as she praised Ron. "Thanks for the help, Ronnie."

Ron growled and his eyes once again turned a shade of blue. "You are a coward, having someone else fight your own fight."

"You're one to talk," Kim said. "If you weren't such a coward, then Shego would still be alive. Thanks to you, she's not."

Ron didn't say anything as he transformed his sword into a javelin before he changed it to a boomerang. He threw the boomerang off into the distance – hoping the boomerang would come back and surprise Kim – and stared down his ex-wife. "Only one can win. It's not going to be you."

"We shall see."

Kim the Yono launched a force of evil qi at Ron right as Ron launched his qi at Kim. A spectacular burst of red and blue collided as each person attempted to overpower the opposition.

"Give it up, Ron. You'll never defeat me!" Kim shouted.

"Never!" Ron shouted.

Both opponents pushed more energy into their qi. Neither one of them noticed Andrew Lipsky running towards the fray until Andrew stood in the middle of their energy.

Andrew screamed as both energies collided with his body. Every cell was on fire and Andrew wanted nothing more than to collapse from the pain. However, he had a job that had to be completed.

_"Monkey Power and the Go Glow, which you and Andrew both have, will create a temporal flux and allow you to travel back in time. Of course, you need a lot of power." _Monkey Fist's words echoed inside Andrew's head. The only way out of this mess was to create a temporal flux, and Andrew was determined to make sure Ron made it back.

Turning towards Ron, Andrew blasted a wave of plasma at Ron. The plasma combined with the Mystical Monkey Power created an explosion. Kim had to look away. When the dust cleared, both Ron and Andrew were gone.


	2. The New Ron Part 1

**A/N: Well, I figure getting part of this up now is better than having to read 10,000 words. Everyone would be annoyed. Besides, this way, I don't overwhelm everyone with long chapters. I guess that's the only thing I have to say. So let's see what Ron-san plans to do upon returning home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, just the OCs.**

* * *

Ron Stoppable's eyes shot open as he looked around in amazement at his old room. Somehow, Ron Stoppable had done the unthinkable. He had traveled back in time. But how? The last thing Ron remembered was fighting Kim the Yono and then Andrew jumped in the middle of the fight. If Ron had traveled back in time, had Andrew traveled back in time too?

The Monkey Master glanced at the alarm clock on his dresser. 6:30 a.m. Immediately to the right of his dresser was the lovable naked mole-rat, Rufus. Ron smiled. Rufus was someone Ron was looking forward to being with again.

Speaking of Rufus, seeing Rufus also meant Ron would see Kim. Kim the Yono. Now Ron remembered why he traveled back in time: to stop Kim from becoming the Yono. Of course, in order to stop Kim the Yono, that meant Ron had to prevent himself from entering a relationship with Kim.

Kim wasn't the only thing he needed to fix. There was also Yamanuchi, Global Justice, the chip in the back of his neck, high school, and his muscle mass if his flabby stomach was any indication. Oh, and Zorpox, although Zorpox was going to be fun. After all, embracing his bad side in high school would be bon-diggity awesome.

Getting out of bed, Ron opened his closet and his eyes narrowed at all the red shirts he owned. Perhaps he should skip school and go to the mall. Over the years, Ron grew tired of his normal wear and expanded. Part of the reason was that he had to attend professional business meetings with his wife, Kim. It also didn't hurt that Ron thought he looked badical dressed up.

Noticing the time, Ron threw on his usual wear, grabbed Rufus, headed down the stairs, and arrived at the Possible's house in next to no time. His eyes spotted a familiar vehicle with lightning stripes across the middle of the paint job. The wheel on the right side of the car indicated that the car came from a European country, but Ron wasn't sure what country it was. He thought about where he might have seen the car as he let himself into the Possible's house and stopped at the sight in front of the kitchen.

"Oh, heck no," Ron said.

Around the kitchen table was She-Devil and Monsieur Stu-peh. That wasn't the Monsieur's name – it was Francois – but this was the only time Ron was going to meet him if he could help it.

"There you are, Ron," She-Devil commented. "It's time for a haircut. This is…"

Ron zoned out Kim's voice until Kim yelled, "Are you even listening, Ron?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Me, Monsieur someone, haircut, best interest, blah blah blah."

"Good. Now sit down, Ronald. Let me have a look," Francois ordered.

Ron sat down in the kitchen table chair and waited while Francois walked around and examined Ron's hair. Ron could hear Francois tapping his chin in thought, as was Rufus who decided to take up a spot on the kitchen table alongside Kim.

"No. Even for Francois, it is too much!"

"Come on, Francois. You can do it!" Kim encouraged.

"You are right, Kim Possible. I must try," Monsieur Stu-peh relented. "My tools!"

While Monsieur Stu-peh gathered his tools, Ron Stoppable looked to Kim. "KP, you sure about this?" Just saying KP aloud made Ron want to wash out his mouth. Ron remembered how he used to call Kim KP all the time. Now, the name meant everything that was wrong in the future. Ron wasn't planning on revealing his future to Kim anytime soon.

Ron refrained from sighing as he listened to Monsieur explain how grateful he was for Kim's presence and for Kim to say, "No big." He sensed Mrs. Dr. P's presence and badly wanted to turn around and greet her, but Ron couldn't turn around. Besides, Ron would have plenty of time to talk with Mrs. Dr. P in private later. There was the matter of getting a job and possibly breaking off his friendship with Kim that Ron needed to address.

"Kimmie, why is Ron getting a haircut?"

"Because he ferociously needs one," Kim responded.

Mrs. Dr. Possible didn't seem convinced that Ron needed a haircut. Bless her heart.

"I know what's best for Ron, even if he doesn't."

Ron refrained from snorting. How very wrong she was. Kim didn't know what was best for Ron, not by a longshot.

"So, Ronald, your old barber, he was…um…somewhat 'vision impaired,' yes?"

"No, he could see shapes. Kind of," Ron replied. Ron didn't know it at the time, but because of his Mystical Monkey Power, Ron was able to remember every event of his past in detail, as well as recall what each person said.

"Oh, he's really taking a lot off," Mrs. Dr. Possible commented.

"He'll thank me," Kim said.

For the second time, Ron refrained from snorting. Thank Kim? Thank the girl that brought most of Upperton, Lowerton, and Middleton to dust? Nope. Not happening. At least, not in this lifetime.

After Stu-peh applied Le Goop to Ron's hair, Stu-peh showed Ron a mirror of what his hair looked like. Even though he knew what he would like, and even though he welcomed the change, a scream escaped Ron's lips.

* * *

Instead of locking himself in the closet as he did in the previous timeline, Ron Stoppable strolled the halls of Middleton High with his haircut out in the open. Everywhere he went, people stopped and stared. As Ron and Kim turned the corner, Ron suddenly stopped.

Directly in front of him were three seniors. Amelia, the sexiest of the three by far, had on a pink t-shirt that, like Kim, showed off her belly button. Her dark green eyes were a contrast to Kim's light green eyes, but both were beautiful. However, Ron wasn't too keen on the idea of hooking up with Amelia. Amelia ended up as a beautician, which was quite fitting given her natural high school beauty.

The girl right next to Amelia was Brittany, Amelia's best friend. Ron didn't know Brittany well enough, as he didn't talk with her in the previous timeline. With her dark skin and slim figure, Brittany reminded Ron of his friend, Monique, only Monique was much more beautiful. If Ron was to be honest, Monique was one of the most attractive girls at Middleton High, alongside Bonnie "The Bitch" Rockwaller and Tara.

Bonnie and Tara. Sigh. Today, Ron would meet Senior Senior Junior and Senior Senior Senior and introduce them to a life of villainy. Once on the path of villainy, Senior Senior Junior – SSJ for short – met and fell in love with Bonnie. Now Ron had the choice to lead the Seniors' down a path of villainy or a path of righteousness.

Ron first met SSJ when the Seniors' drained all the power in Europe. With such a catastrophic event occurring, it was bound to make the news. Instead of flying to Europe first thing after school, Ron could head to the mall and do some clothes shopping. However, something was telling him to stop at home first.

Lastly, the girl on the far right that stood as tall as Amelia was Crystal, no relation to the Crystal on the cheerleading squad, and she reminded Ron of a taller Tara.

_'Tara? Really, Ron? Why are you comparing people to the most attractive cheerleaders to walk Middleton High? Jeez. These are going to be a long three years.'_

"That is a very nice haircut," Amelia commented, then trailed off as she waited for a name.

"Ron," Ron supplied.

"That is a very nice haircut, Ron. So do you want to hang out with us during lunch?"

"I'm not interested."

Amelia dropped her smile for a second before she nodded. "Well, you know where to find me."

Ron looked elsewhere as the girls left. He knew that Amelia was swaying her hips saucily. Ron didn't care to see that. Besides, Amelia wasn't that pretty compared to Bonnie.

"Wow, Ron. I never knew you had it in you," Kim admitted.

Ron beamed as he sucked in his chest. "Well, the Ron-man is full of surprises. With me, anything can happen." As if on cue, a cowlick decided to pop itself upon Ron's head. "That cowlick is going to have to go," Ron said.

"Oh, it'll flatten out when your hair gets longer."

"If I had scissors I could cut it out, but you can't bring a weapon onto school grounds. Well, I'd best get to class."

Kim agreed and headed with Ron to their first-period math class.

The class was a total bore. Ron knew the material inside out so well that he knew he could probably sleep through the upcoming quiz and finish it in the last fifteen minutes of class. Of course, that would make everyone suspicious. They'd give him an F for cheating. Instead, Ron would stumble through problems he could easily answer. Ron didn't want to put in the effort just yet.

"And that's all the time we have for today. Next class, we will review what we learned and have a quiz the following day. Be sure to study." The teacher looked directly at Ron as she said that.

"No guarantees!" Ron cried. He saluted his math teacher and hurried out of the classroom. On his way to the bathroom, he knocked someone over.

"Hey, watch it…Ron?"

"Hey, Hope. Sorry. I didn't see you."

"You don't look like a total loser. Nice haircut."

Ron tried not to let a single compliment get to him, but he failed as red sprouted up against his cheeks. "Thanks!"

"Did you need something?" Hope inquired.

Ron opened his mouth but trailed off as he realized he didn't know if he wanted her friendship. In fact, Ron was not sure how to approach life at Middleton High. What would he do with regards to Bonnie? To Monique? To Tara? Eventually, Hope huffed at the lack of response and walked off. When Ron came to his senses, the bell had rung for the second period.

He was late.

xxx

By some miracle, the teacher didn't give him detention. Bummer. Ron wanted detention so he could think about the various issues at hand, such as whom he should befriend in High School and what he wanted to change.

Since Ron wasn't on the cheer team as a mascot yet, he headed straight home, pulled out a big tub of cheese, and then Ron tossed the cheese into the corner. Rufus jumped after the cheese and snacked on it while Ron headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

After prepping a cheese sandwich, which Rufus tried to eat, Ron sat down to eat. Before he could take a bite, Ron noticed the phone light flashing. Wondering who had called while he was at school, Ron pressed the play button.

"One message, today at 10:53 a.m. It's me. Meet me at the Go Mall. End of message. To erase this message, press 1. To send a reply message, press-"

Ron ended the message before he looked to his plate. On his plate, Ron saw a full naked mole-rat where his sandwich had been. "Rufus! That was my snack!"

Rufus burped in response. Ron mumbled something before he grabbed the phone book and searched for the Go City Mall number. Once he found it, Ron grabbed the phone, stepped outside, and dialed.

"Hello, this is Go City's mall assistant, Kaci. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Kaci. This is Ron Stoppable from Middleton. I received a call from a friend saying to meet me at the mall. Is it possible for me to speak to him?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Then, "We have an announcement speaker that we can use to call out his name. Then he could speak to you over this phone. Would that suffice?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I need his name."

Ron grimaced. He should have known that the mall needed his friend's name. Of course, Ron could say Andrew Lipsky, but that would lead people to Dr. Drakken, and the last thing Ron wanted was for Dr. Drakken to know his son traveled back in time and want Andrew to work for him and Shego. Stoppable was out of the question as well. Even if he did manage to convince Kim and the Possible family that Andrew was his brother, the records would prove otherwise.

Knowing Kaci needed a name, Ron thought up of the last name on a fly. "His name is Andrew…Walters."

"I'm going to put you on hold while I get him."

"Okay." As Kaci put Ron on hold, Ron took a deep breath. There were still so many things to be done before he could introduce Andrew to Kim Possible and her family. First things first, Andrew needed an SSN and other documents. Wade was the best hacker he knew. Perhaps Ron should visit Wade.

"Hey, Ron," Andrew greeted on the other end of the phone. "What on earth is taking you so long? I've been here for hours!"

"I had school."

"Oh." Pause. "Yeah, I guess you did."

"Anyways, sorry about the last name. I know you're a Lipsky, but I didn't want anyone to recognize the last name and jump to Dr. Drakken. I just said the first name that came to mind."

"It's cool. I understand. So are you coming out?"

"I wish I could, but today is the day I meet the Seniors'. They suck out all the power in Europe. No doubt it will be on the news. KP and I – I mean Kim and I will likely head out there soon."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime? I haven't had anything to eat since I got here this morning."

"I'm guessing you don't have any money."

"Nope. I thought about pickpocketing, but my dad is better than that."

Ron knew that wasn't true, but wasn't about to argue with him. The Mystical Monkey Master learned about Andrew's visit to Go Tower – it made sense to Ron, seeing as how Andrew held the Go glow – and that all of Go Tower's food was expired. Ron hummed as he thought of the situation his friend was in. Andrew had no money and was quite a ways away from Middleton. Kim was well-known by everyone just about everywhere, so it was possible the Go City knew Middleton's heroine. An idea popped up in Ron's mind. It was devious, cruel, and unorthodox, but sometimes one had to play dirty.

"Most of Go City knows Kim Possible. My recommendation is to start promising people Kim Possible's autograph or something in exchange for food, a ride to Middleton, and whatnot. I will be at the Middleton Mall in two days and will meet you there at six. Until then, start throwing her name around. People will react. I promise."

"Ron, you are a lifesaver. I will see you then."

"Anytime, dude. Anytime." Ron hung up and headed back inside to think. His decisions were that he could have dinner at the Possible's house and be there when the news showed or head to Bueno Nacho. If the Possible clan wasn't home, it wasn't the end of the world, as Ron could eat at Bueno Nacho. However, if the Possible's were home, then Ron could suffice without Bueno Nacho for a day. Ron loved the store so much; he contemplated buying it himself. That way, Drakken's Diablo plan wouldn't even start. Still, that was a long time away and something Ron could live without for now.

"Come on, Rufus! We're heading over to Mr. Dr. Possible's for dinner!"

The naked mole-rat chittered happily and attempted to stand up, only to collapse back on the plate. Ron Stoppable sighed as he picked up the heavy naked mole-rat and put him in his pocket. Rufus would eventually stop gorging himself every time he came across something cheese.

Sure enough, Jim and Tim, Kim, and Mr. Dr. Possible were home. Given the unpredictable schedules that the family shared, it was a wonder that the five of them ever managed to have dinner together. Mrs. Dr. Possible was a skilled brain surgeon; Mr. Dr. Possible was an absentminded rocket scientist who put in way too many hours; Kim was a world-saving cheerleader; Jim and Tim were soccer players and inventors.

"Hello, Ronald. Here for dinner?" Mr. Dr. Possible inquired as he entered the kitchen.

Ron sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at the patriarch. "Good afternoon, Mr. Dr. P. Indeed I am. Rufus ate my cheese sandwich."

"Of course he would. He eats anything cheese," Kim Possible stated as she entered the kitchen. "Hey, Ron. What's up?"

"If I deserve a shot at love, that means Bonnie deserves a shot at love too, right?"

"Ron, any girl would be lucky to have you. As for Bonnie, I pray she never finds anyone."

Ron nodded. Some things, such as Kim's attitude towards her rival, Bonnie, would never change. Ron stood up and went to set the table, only to stop abruptly. He could have sworn he sensed a ninja on the Possible's premise.

"Is everything -?" Mr. Dr. Possible started.

Ron held up one of his hands to silence the patriarch. Indeed, there was a ninja from Yamanuchi on Kim's premise. Had the ninjas been here from the very beginning? How long had the ninjas been spying on him? Were they watching Kim sleep? Were they watching him sleep? Did the ninjas plant bugs anywhere? Ron decided the Possible's didn't need to know about the ninjas just yet.

"Sorry," Ron apologized. "I thought I saw something in the trees. It was just a bird."

Note to self, Ron told himself, have Wade check for bugs. Ron went back to setting the table, only to stop a second time, this time from Jim and Tim calling everyone into the living room.

_"This just in. There have been thousands of power outages across Europe. France, Switzerland, German, Great Britain, and Scotland are a few of many power outages across the European nation. It is unknown if the events are connected at the moment. Either way, it looks as if someone is trying to send Europe back to the Dark Ages. If you have information about—"_

Kim brought up her Kimmunicator. On the screen, Kim and Ron saw the tech guru that hardly ever left his room drinking his usual soda. "Kim, I was just about to call you. There have been blackouts—"

"All across Europe. It's on the news," Kim said.

"I should have guessed. Anyways, I have triangulated where the energy source is and I can hook you up with a ride there," Wade offered. "Also, I received these weird energy readings earlier today. I have no idea what to make of them. I'll keep at it, however."

"Ron and I should probably head over there."

"Cool. Your plane leaves in ten minutes. I'll be in touch." With that, the Kimmuicator turned off.

"Be careful, Kimmie-cub," Mr. Dr. Possible advised. "Don't stay out too late."

Kim promised her dad she would stay out late, even though they both knew it was a joke, and she then stormed upstairs for her and Ron's mission clothes. Eight minutes later, Kim and Ron exited the house. A short time later, the plane arrived and our heroes were off.

An island in the middle of nowhere. So cliché, but effective. As the plane began its ascent into the sky, Ron began to run over every possible scenario as to how to handle the issue of meeting SSJ and Triple S.

He could a) Introduce them to a life of heroism so the earth was better prepared against the war against the Lorwardians. B) Ron could say nothing and let fate run its course. C) Get a tan with SSJ. As much as Ron wanted to marinate in the sun, Kim would have his head – not that there were any gadgets Kim could do that with.

"Wade, I'm not sure about this," Kim stated.

"Don't be such a baby, Kim. Wade probably already did this before," Ron said.

"Actually, Ron, this is my first time," Wade confessed.

Ron could feel Kim glaring at him. He apologized because that's what the old Ron would have done. The entire ride was spent in uncomfortable silence, each praying the plane did not crash. Upon arriving at eight degrees, one minute west, forty-six degrees north, Kim and Ron stepped out onto the island. Ron braced himself while Kim marveled at the sight.

Eventually, Kim snapped out of her trance and pulled out her grappling hook at the massive fence. Ron grabbed Kim's waist as Kim scaled the fence. Once on the fence, Ron recognized the robust, muscular form of Senior Senior Junior. While he might have been a total moron, Senior Senior Junior was the love of Bonnie's life. As much as Bonnie was a b-word, she still deserved love. Ron decided that he would d) follow the timeline and introduce SSJ and SSS to a world of villainy.

Jumping off the fence and nearly breaking his back, Ron shakily stood to his feet. He needed to train first. While he could follow the old timeline where he was a straight D student, Ron didn't want to do that. Instead, Ron decided he would aim to improve his grades. However, he had to be careful about it. Just improving the grades all at once would be suspicious.

"Uh, hello," Kim greeted.

Taking off his sunglasses, Junior looked at them and said, "Father, I see people. They must be new servants."

The doors whooshed and a Hispanic man with gray hair and pale blue eyes walked towards them with a cane in one hand. Ron knew the cane was for show. Heck, one doesn't go skiing on a private island with the use of a cane. SSS wore a burgundy suit with khakis and comfortable brown shoes.

"You have brought more light bulbs?" the older man inquired.

"I'm Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable," Kim greeted.

"Greetings. We have only just turned everything on. I am Senior Senior Senior and this is my son, Senior Senior Junior."

Taking off his sunglasses and pointing to Ron's haircut, Senior Senior Junior said, "Your haircut, it is very nice. But your clothes, they do not harmonize."

Ron explained to Junior that he hadn't had the chance to go to the mall just yet and assured SSJ that he would improve his clothing style the next time he went to the mall.

"I was just going to take a quick ski down my indoor mountain. Care to join me?" SSS inquired.

"No thank you."

"Some refreshments then? I have amazing juice. It comes in a box."

Kim decided that a juice box would be nice. Ron, even though he would have liked to ski, declined the offer of skiing on the pretense that he sucked at everything sports.

XXX

Ron sipped his juice as he waited for Kim to finish her discussion about saving the environment. Truth be told, he didn't see the purpose in the environment, not when an alien invasion was going to happen in four years. Afterward, sure. Now, useless.

"You see, Junior, how awful it is to be poor? But what can I do?" SSS inquired.

"Well for starters, you can turn off that giant sunlamp," Kim advised.

"But if I am to be a pop sensation, I need a robust tan," SSJ said.

"Later," SSS said noncommittally. "Oh, I want to hear more about this low flow showerhead."

"There are a ton of things you can do to make your house more efficient," Kim said.

Ron finally had enough of this nonsense and told the Seniors' that it was not a house, but a lair. SSS thought lair was too sinister. Ron, however, pointed out that it was in the middle of an island that wasn't on any map.

"I value my privacy," SSS defended.

"You have doors that go whoosh!"

"I always wondered about the whoosh," SSJ said.

"Sir, ignore him," Kim advised, Ron's behavior starting to get to her.

"All I'm saying is that a guy could take over the world from a place like this. All you need is a communications jammer, a few missiles, throw in some traps, self-activating lasers...oh, and piranhas to eat the bad guys."

Ron continued to throw out his suggestions, even when Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him to the exit, but not before Ron mentioned including Spinning Tops of Doom and an underground boat for escape.

"I hope the one with the nice haircut finds better trousers," SSJ noted.

"Yes, but his ideas…" SSS paused. "I have so much money and free time. I could use… a hobby."

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of part 1. I decided to include three parts for this episode, so two more chapters to go. Until then, review, fave, or follow and I'll do my best to get the next update out.**


	3. The New Ron Part 2

****A/N: I hope everyone is staying healthy throughout this virus. If anyone knows any of the first responders or is family with one of the first responders working on defeating this virulent virus, I applaud and commend you. God bless each and every person. This is the last chapter to New Ron, which means the episode is done. As a reminder to everyone, in case you have not seen the message, ********some healthy lifestyle tips********:****

****\- Wash your hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds and/or use hand sanitizer (if there is any available).****

****\- Avoid close contact with those who are sick****

****\- Keep your hands away from your nose, eyes, and mouth (insanely difficult and really easy to break, especially if you're like me)****

****\- Eat well, sleep well, go out for walks and exercise****

****\- Get the Flu Shot****

****And if you are sick:****

****\- Stay home and get better.****

****\- Stay calm and keep up to date with the virus (not mandatory, but helpful)****

****\- Use disinfectant wipes to clean counters and regularly used surfaces one every 2-3 days.****

****\- No sharing foods and drinks with someone who is sick****

****Onwards, as they say.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, just the OCs.****

****Note: I realized the mistake as soon as I posted it. I came back and added an extra scene or two to this.****

* * *

That night at dinner, Kim Possible sat explaining her latest mission to her brothers, Jim and Tim. The two were disappointed that Kim did not beat up the guy who was using too much power. Kim told them that she left pamphlets, which prompted Mr. Dr. Possible to comment that their family could stand to turn off a few lights. Jim and Tim, for the most part, thought that turning off a few lights was useless, as most of their inventions they made needed exposure to light.

Mrs. Dr. Possible arrived at the table with a grin on her face. "Dinner! Tada!"

Kim held back the vomit that rose to her mouth at the sight of a human brain on a dinner plate. "Mom! What is that?"

"Brain! Cool!" Jim said.

"I want a lobe!" Tim said.

Mr. Dr. Possible gave the twins stern looks. "Boys, please."

The boys realized they were not going to get any brain that way, so they used their manners. Kim shook her head in dismay, disappointed at how today's events were playing out. "First Ron, then my family. Has everyone – " Kim held in her vomit as Mrs. Dr. Possible began to cut the human brain. "That is so gross."

"Kimmy, it's just meatloaf," Mrs. Dr. Possible reassured. "I'm making it for the neurosurgeon potluck. Thought I'd try it on you guys first."

Mr. Dr. Possible chuckled. "Kudos on the realism. It's uncanny." He turned to Kim next and asked, "So uh, what's up with you and Ronald? Something you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah, but I guess I should be talking to him about it," Kim said. Looking to her mom, she asked, "May I be excused?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible promised to save Kim a slice and then turned to the boys and inquired which hemisphere each boy wanted. Kim headed into her bedroom, grabbed the phone on her nightstand, and dialed Ron's home phone number. The author cuts to Ron's empty bedroom for a brief moment and the answering machine beeped.

"Hey, hey, you've reached the home of Ron Stoppable and his fierce new haircut. Leave a message."

Kim frowned. "How can Ron not be home right now? Ok, better page him."

At the Middleton Mall, Ron was trying on clothes and was unhappy with the choices the sales associate was making. "I am _beyond _not feeling this shirt. Look at the hair. You've got to key off the hair."Down below, Rufus held up the pager, but Ron never saw it, as he threw down the shirt he was wearing over Rufus.

Back at Kim's room, Mr. Dr. Possible climbed up the steps to check on his daughter. "You and Ronald all squared away?"

"Not. I can't even reach him." Kim paused and then looked to her dad, wondering if he had any advice that might rectify her situation. "Dad, did you ever try to change a friend, to make him better?"

"Well, not a human, but back in grad school, there was this lab rat. Pinky Joe Curly Tail I called him. The poor little guy was always running mazes for those site majors. How I hated them…" Mr. Dr. Possible's eyes grew dark at that last statement.

"Dad, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, it seemed to me that Pinky Joe Curly Tail was just so helpless. I constructed a very tiny cybertronic battle suit."

Kim straightened herself up at that statement. "For the rat?!"

A smile appeared on Mr. Dr. Possible's face as he said, "No more mazes for him! Ah, in retrospect, giving him a working plasma blaster probably went too far. Blew up half the science building, rampaged across campus. Ah, Pinky Joe." With that, Mr. Dr. Possible lackadaisically headed downstairs while Mrs. Dr. Possible climbed up the stairs with a dinner plate for her daughter.

"So this "creating a monster" thing runs in the family," Kim commented dryly.

"Saved you some brainloaf, Kimmy," Mrs. Dr. Possible greeted and sat down with the plate on Kim's bed.

"If I said the Ron trouble is rising, would you come back with a story about a psycho rat?"

"No." Mrs. Dr. Possible folded her arms and smiled. "But I might work in an, "I told you so."

* * *

Ron Stoppable entered the Middleton Mall with a mission. The primary mission involved getting a new wardrobe. The secondary mission, which Ron was sure would happen because he had specifically instructed he show up, involved meeting Andrew Lipsky for the first time since their battle against Kim the Yono. He approached the first sales associate and asked to be fitted with clothes that worked well with his hair. The sales associate nodded and left the room to grab a selection of clothes.

While the sales associate was gone, Ron glanced around the mall to search for females that had their eyes out for him. To his disappointment, everyone seemed to be in his or her own little world, oblivious to the Mad Dog's eyes.

"So this is where the infamous Ron Stoppable hangs out," a masculine voice greeted.

Even though his back was turned, a smile crossed Ron's face before he gave a 180 and hugged the person who helped to make all of this possible. No pun intended. Andrew Lipsky, or Andrew Walters at present, smile as he hugged Ron back, not at all worried if he was hugging too tight, as he knew of Ron's Mystical Monkey Power.

"So glad to see you. Did you get here okay? Oh, I almost forgot." Ron reached into his pocket and introduced Rufus to Andrew and vice versa.

Both Rufus and Andrew rubbed their chin and stared at each other in perplexity. "That looks like a hairless rat," Andrew decided.

Rufus heard the comment and chattered gibberish at Andrew, shaking his tiny fist at him before the naked mole rat buried itself in the comfort of Ron's pants pocket. Ron informed Andrew that Rufus was a naked mole rat and that he thought Andrew should get to know his pet.

Andrew recalled from his mother who Rufus was and his part on Kim Possible's team. He promised that he would try his best to get to know Rufus. At that moment, the sales associate that Ron had sent on a mission for clothes returned and introduced his presence. Ron greeted the sales associate and told him he would be there in a minute.

As soon as the associate left, Ron turned to Andrew and informed him that he was off to try on clothes. "Do you have any other clothes with you? On second thought, don't answer that. Buy whatever you like and I'll pay you for it."

Andrew folded his arms, unimpressed my Ron's grand gesture but unaware the offer was legit. "With what money? You aren't a millionaire."

"I have a huge Savings Account," Ron exaggerated. It was true. Yesterday, Ron took the initiative and dealt with the Naco Royalties check and deposited a fraction of his wealth in a separate account. He then phoned around and bingo-bango, Ron had a credit card with 200 Gs. Compared to the millions that Ron was making, 200 Gs was chump change.

Andrew mumbled an okay and took the time to walk around. In the meantime, Ron played hardball and passed down a good eighty percent of the clothes offered. The first few clothes the manager handed Ron were to get Ron's amount and the rest...well, Ron wanted to follow the timeline.

As it was, by the time the cashier finished scanning the massive load, courtesy of Ron and Andrew's clothing for the next year, the two had spent over $1000 on just shirts and pants, not including tax.

"That will be $1301.31," the cashier said.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as people whooped and cheered at the amount of money Ron had spent. One person even cut through the line and shook hands with Ron. Once what Ron deemed to be foolishness finished, Ron paid for the ample amount and headed off with Andrew and Rufus to the food court.

"So," Andrew began as he attempted to gather his thoughts. Andrew Lipsky wore the same shirt and pants that Ron had seen him in shortly before the two traveled back in time.

"Dude, you smell like [censored]," Ron interrupted as he set aside his nachos for Rufus to devour. "No one is going to approach us now. If you smelled nicer, then maybe I could bag one."

Andrew snorted. "Didn't I recall your only popular year being the one where you were the – "

Ron cut Andrew off from finishing the sentence, fearing that someone would overhear the conversation and continued to eat. Ron was munching on a pretzel when an alarm bell went off in his head and he stopped moving. Andrew opened his mouth, but Ron cut him off for the second time in as many minutes. Using some advanced mind-calming techniques, Ron felt the same presence that he felt when the ninjas were over at Kim's house. There were ninjas in the mall!

"Should be concerned?" Andrew inquired, having sensed the ninja's presence as well.

Ron knew the rest of the question that was unspoken and shook his head before taking a huge bite out of a pretzel. "No, they're just school buddies. The secret, hidden kind."

"Well, we get to rest easy then," Andrew joked, knowing that if anything dangerous did happen, Ron's school buddies had it handled.

Ron nodded as he slurped his soda. Turning to his friend, Ron asked, "There are things we need to do before you meet Kim, but that begs a stimulating question. So, are you going to be like every other horndog jock or are you going to be skater boy?"

"I want to be a jock but I don't want to be a so-called horndog. I assume that's what it sounds like. Given who my parents were, I could be a nerd I suppose. Oh, I'll the nerdy jock! Score!" He and Ron slammed their hands together in an overly loud hand slap.

"Okay, there's one, maybe two more stops I want to make and then I'll give you a ride home," Ron stated as he finished the rest of his soda.

"What else do you have to buy?" Andrew asked, eyes wide in wonder. "You spent all that money. You're telling me you have more?"

"I have about 200 in total. There's still another 198 or so left." Ron finished his food posthaste and threw everything in the trash. "Come on. Let's finish this up." Kneeling down, Ron managed to collect all the bags. "Some trousers for me. That is, well, actually we don't need a sleeping bag. I'll take the couch and you can take my bedroom. We'll figure it out." Ron smacked Andrew on the shoulder and then ran off in the direction of the sportswear store.

**XXX**

Ron Stoppable entered Middleton High with a new look and people noticed. Everywhere he went, females noticed him. Even males. As he approached Kim's locker, Ron casually laid a hand on the locker and said, "What's happening, Mama?"

Kim Possible didn't look up as she looked at her homework and said, "Hey, where were you last night? I paged and – Woah!" Ron Stoppable looked completely different than he normally did. The normally red sweatshirt he wore was replaced with a tight-fitting leather blue shirt that clung to his body. In addition, Ron wore leather black pants with no pockets and a pair of black boots. Rufus sat perched on his shoulder. "What happened to you?"

Glad that he received Kim's attention, Ron informed Kim that Ron Stoppable had arrived. He then turned to Tara. "Tara, babe, let's lunch." [1]

A blush crept up on Tara's cheek as she said okay and left. Kim sighed as Ron and Tara walked away."Oh, Pinky Joe."

* * *

Kim left the classroom concerned for her best friend and went to wander the halls. It wasn't until she spotted a small, pink rodent on the ground did Kim find a place to go. She managed to pick up the rodent right before he got squashed under someone's shoes.

"Rufus! What are you doing out here? Come on, let's get you to Ron's locker."

As it turns out, Ron wasn't there. Kim found Ron in the cafeteria with a bunch of girls fixated on his every word. Kim swiftly moved forward and grabbed Ron. "Excuse me, Ron." She led Ron out of the cafeteria and waited a moment before she whirled and faced him. "What is with you?"

Even though he knew he should follow the timeline, Ron frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kim threw her hands up and then folded them across her chest. "The haircut, the popularity, this isn't the old you! What happened to your never be normal attitude?"

"It's still there," Ron informed.

"Really? The old Ron," Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out Rufus. "Would have never left Rufus on the floor. He was almost Hallway Roadkill!"

Ron opened his mouth tho say he didn't care, that Rufus would eventually die anyway, but he knew that Kim wouldn't buy the answer. He sighed and let his guard drop. "Rufus, you've got to be careful! What if something happened to you?"

"Aww," Rufus said. He prepared to jump at Ron, but Ron grabbed him before Rufus landed on him.

"Easy there, buddy. Don't mess with the hair."

Not to Ron's surprise, Kim took this way out of perspective and leaned into Ron's face. "So there's no room for Rufus in your life?"

"Yes there is, just not in my new pants," Ron confessed. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron heard Amelia ask him if he wanted to go to lunch. Ron accepted and left, leaving a disappointed Kim and Rufus behind.

Rufus sighed in disappointment over not going with his owner. Feeling sorry for the naked mole-rat, Kim said Rufus could live in her locker for a while and placed him in her pants pocket. The naked mole-rat sighed in content, already comfortable in his owner's best friend's pocket.

Kim reached her locker and opened it to reveal pictures of her and Ron. Rufus let loose a sad sigh as he thought about the memories he and Ron shared. Kim confessed she liked Ron that way as well.

Wade's face popped up on the screen and warned Kim and Rufus that they've got trouble. Big time trouble.

"What's the damage, Wade?" Kim pressed, hoping it wasn't too big but knowing she would be ready if it was.

"The damage is Senor Senior Senior. I thought you said he was harmless."

Kim perked up at that name. She knew Senor Senior Senior and his son sucked the power out of Europe. He didn't seem like trouble. "Yeah, rich but harmless."

"He sucked out all the power of Western Europe."

Kim raised her eyebrows and refrained from making a comment about rich people. "Ok, I'll go back and make sure he turns off some of his lights," Kim said, not understanding the situation well enough.

"It's going to take more than that, Kim. Senor Senior Senior is taking Europe's power on purpose. Here, check it out." Wade pressed a button and a video image popped up.

"My evil vow is this. I will send Europe back into the dark ages unless the Euro Alliance gives me [chuckles] their nice little islands."

"Nice little islands?" Kim repeated in disbelief. In her head, she thought Senor Senior Senior was a moron for a villain. However, because they were new, Kim knew she needed to be careful.

"With warm beach days and the hot disco nights!" Senor Senior Junior said over the video as he did a little dance.

Wade buried his head in his hands and shook his head. "They are obviously new at the whole villain thing."

"That's what worries me," Kim confessed. "I'll get Ron. We've got to save Europe."


	4. The New Ron Part 3

****A/N: I hope everyone is staying healthy throughout this virus. If anyone knows any of the first responders or is family with one of the first responders working on defeating this virulent virus, I applaud and commend you. God bless each and every person. This is the last chapter to New Ron, which means the episode is done. As a reminder to everyone, in case you have not seen the message, ********some healthy lifestyle tips********:****

****\- Wash your hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds and/or use hand sanitizer (if there is any available).****

****\- Avoid close contact with those who are sick****

****\- Keep your hands away from your nose, eyes, and mouth (insanely difficult and really easy to break, especially if you're like me)****

****\- Eat well, sleep well, go out for walks and exercise****

****\- Get the Flu Shot****

****And if you are sick:****

****\- Stay home and get better.****

****\- Stay calm and keep up to date with the virus (not mandatory, but helpful)****

****\- Use disinfectant wipes to clean counters and regularly used surfaces one every 2-3 days.****

****\- No sharing foods and drinks with someone who is sick****

****Onwards, as they say.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I just own the OCs.****

* * *

In Europe, tourists chatted amicably as they stared at Paris's famous attraction. One moment, the lights were on, and the next the Eiffel Tower plunged into darkness. Off in the distance, a clock tower went off as well. Then in a canal where a couple young and in love sat. What was going on out there?

At the island of the Seniors', Senior Senior Senior paced his lair with a copy of _The Book of Evil. _At present, Senior Senior Senior was reading the section about evil chuckles.

"Evil chortle… No, not for me. Ah, the evil snicker! *Snicker*." Senior Senior Senior paused, satisfied with his progress for the day. He closed the book and turned to his son who sat at the table running his finger across the wood and back. "Junior, any word from the Euro Alliance?"

Senior Senior Junior shrugged in disinterest. "Somebody called. I don't know who," he said.

"Did you think to take a message?"

"No, because I'm not your message taking person," SSJ snapped.

"If you want your own island, you will think to take a message," SSS said as he slammed a fist down on the table.

At that moment, a screen turned on and the Seniors' turned to see Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible appear out of the water in scuba gear. Senior Senior Senior itched for a good fight, and with the upgrades that he made thanks to Ron Stoppable's suggestions, he knew he and Junior were ready for whatever the two teenagers planned to do.

"Has he got the new trousers?" SSJ inquired as he leaned in to look at the video

"Yes. Scuba trousers."

xxx

Ron Stoppable took his time getting on the jet, much to the annoyance of Kim who wanted to leave immediately. The Mystical Monkey Master stretched out on the ride over there and rested his eyes in content. "Thanks for the idea about the haircut. This is a babe magnet!" Not to his surprise, Kim wasn't impressed.

"Ron, I thought it was the right thing to do, but clearly it wasn't!" Kim shouted as she threw her hands up in the air before she buckled up.

Ron shook off Kim's snippy behavior and did his best to relax. With all the running he would be doing due to the self-activating lasers and jumping over piranhas, he needed the rest. Kim did as well.

"So then Amelia ran up and said "Brad Pitt!", but she tapped me on the shoulder and-"

"Ron, we're sneaking here," Kim reprimanded as they both scaled up a cliff.

"Sorry. Brad Pitt, though."

"Woah!" Kim stopped at the sight in front of her. There had been nothing but the wall the first time she arrived at the island. Now, two huge spotlights hung on the wall. They appeared to be on the lookout for trespassers. Kim knew at that moment that the Seniors' were expecting them.

"Double Woah. He's been busy," Ron noted as he too stopped at the sight in front of him.

"Get down!" Kim hissed as the huge spotlights turned in there direction. She grabbed Ron's arm and hid them behind a well-placed spot of rocks. Something caught Kim's eyes to the right and she glared at her best friend. In her condescending tone, Kim said, "Oh, good, missiles. I am so glad you told him to get missiles."

Ron pretended to look indignant, relieved that the timeline was starting off as planned. "Oh, so I made a few suggestions, does that make it my fault?"

"One hundred percent," Kim deadpanned.

Kim and Ron jumped the wall and start running until they see a huge power cord. The sight baffled Ron as much as it did the first time around. "Is that what I think it is?"

"That's how he's draining the power. Come on, let's get this settled."

"How are you planning on getting inside?"

"The door," Kim answered as if it was obvious. She walked over and banged her fists against the automatic sliding door. "Señor Senior Sr., open up."

The door opened and the two teens found themselves in the lair that Ron had grown accustomed to so many times. Truth be told, this was one of Ron's favorite hideouts, not because the Seniors' were one of the only villains to not botch his name, but because of their gracious hospitality that made each trip worthwhile.

"Ah, Kim Possible," SSS greeted from his spot on the upper level. "My fiesty teen-"

"Hey, you put in a lagoon!" Ron interrupted.

"The piranha won't be here 'til Monday, but, I assure you, the Koi have not been fed in days." Senior Senior Senior proudly held up a book to show him and Kim. "I ordered this book on world domination off the internet. Huh, It said you'd be coming back."

"Have you gotten to the chapter where you give yourself up?" Kim quipped. As much as Ron didn't like Kim anymore, he had to admit: she had some good quips.

"No, actually, I'm up to the part where I tell you that it is too late for you to stop my evil plan," SSS countered.

Ron noticed the zit on his nose and the zit on Kim's forehead and realized the self-activating lasers would soon appear. "Aw, man, I have a zit on my nose."

"Will you get over yourself?" Kim snapped.

"You do too, right there." Ron pointed to Kim's forehead.

Kim's eyes widened as she realized that the zit Ron was referring to was, in fact, a mark for the self-activating lasers to fire. Somewhere on their trip to the door, they got marked. "Self-activating lasers!"

Kim pushed Ron away right before the lasers fired at him. The two ended up underneath a table where Kim turned to face Ron with a sardonic expression on her face. "Threw in some traps."

Ron could not keep the smile off his face as he said, "Hey, on the positive side, this guy's clearly a terrific listener."

Kim didn't have a chance to respond as the lasers got closer. Both Kim and Ron managed to escape before the lasers destroyed the table they sat underneath for protection and hid behind a wall. "Senior Senior Senior is really starting to get on my nerves."

Knowing it was time for his random comment, Ron spouted out, "Does Pleather always lose it's sheen this quickly?"

"Kim Possible, here's a good target: Middleton. I'm going to attack your hometown! Junior, go to the tower and activate the missiles," Senior Senior Senior ordered, pointing his finger in the general direction.

Senior Senior Junior threw up his hands in exasperation. "Oh, now I'm your missile-launching person too?!" The cocky billionaire son ran outside to activate the missiles.

Even though Kim probably already knew, Ron informed her that Junior just split. "I'll deal with Senior, you go after Junior." Once she made sure Ron was gone, Kim looked to see that no one was watching and took Rufus out of her pocket. "Keep an eye on him. The old Ron may still be inside there somewhere." The naked mole rat saluted Kim and ran off.

Ron followed after Junior but had to double back and hide behind the wall when the lasers went after him. After he was sure no more lasers would come, Ron ran over the lagoon and headed outside to stop Senior Senior Junior. Now was not the time or place for a missile strike. Rufus followed him.

Kim stayed put, letting all the lasers mark her before she dodged the lasers with her cheerleading skills right before they fired. SSS snickered up ahead, thinking he had the upper hand. Having faced lasers before and knowing how to get them to destroy each other, Kim pulled a Spiderman and landed on top of the control panel. As soon as the laser fired, Kim jumped forward and curled into a ball where the lasers met each other and destroyed the laser cannons.

"Oh, you think you're out of trouble? Well, you're not out of trouble. Farewell, Kim Possible!" Senior Senior Senior pressed a button on a controller he had on him and chuckled as his recent purchase spun in.

Kim gasped. "Spinning tops of doom?" Kim dodged the first one, then turned and saw two more. _This is going to get complicated,_ she thought.

Outside, Senior Senior Junior was at the missile command and punching in the coordinates. "Why do I have to launch his stupid missiles?" SSJ complained.

"Step away from the console!" Ron ordered.

"Or step away from your bossy attitude. You think just because you're so nicely dressed–"

Ron did not take the time for Junior to finish before Ron ran at him and tackled him to the ground. Mr. Barkin would have been proud. SSJ messed up Ron's hair. Ron cried out before he stepped away from the fight and used his comb to fix his hair. Meanwhile, SSJ ran over and continued to type things on the console. However, Ron quickly recovered and messed up Senior Senior Junior's hair. This time, SSJ cried out and stepped away from the fight and used a comb to fix his hair.

"No, you don't!" SSJ cried as he ran over, seeing Ron typing on the console. SSJ messed up Ron's hair. Ron used his own comb to fix his hair. In retaliation, SSJ broke the comb and proceeded to retype the coordinates.

Ron gasped in fake shock. "Oh, you are gonna pay." Ron tackled Junior once again and messed up his hair. The two then proceeded to have a stupid fight over the last remaining comb. Rufus ran in with a cross expression on his cute pink face. The naked mole rat watched as both Ron and Junior dropped the comb, which slid right next to the edge.

"No!"

From a distance, Rufus facepalmed. (Can't blame the little guy)

Ron and SSJ were still fighting for the comb when Ron stopped and saw his reflection in the glass reflection and pretended to look somber. With all the disaster he had seen from the future, it wasn't that hard. "Look at me, what have I become?"

"I do not know. What?"

Rufus squawked as he ran over and reverted Ron's haircut back to the old style.

"My Ron-ness! I-I feel it! Kim!" Ron stood up with a satisfied smile. "Yeah, this look works!"

"What look? Let me see." Junior stood up and checked Ron's scalp, yet could not understand what Ron was talking about. Of course, Junior was still narrow-minded at the time and just because he wouldn't have hair like that, it didn't mean others wouldn't. "But your hair is all messy. It's so, so –"

"Totally me!" Ron shouted.

Rufus made a few weird noises before he kicked the comb off the edge.

"Ahh!" SSJ cried in horror. He went to jump down, but Ron caught his shoulder.

"Woah, the stairs. Use the stairs."

To this day, Ron never did figure out why, but Senior Senior Junior followed Ron's directions and ran down the stairs. Content that he was not about to be interrupted, yet knowing he needed to help Kim, Ron went to work disarming the missiles.

Inside, Kim was running for her life. The spinning tops of doom kept coming, and try as she might, Kim could not manage to shake them.

"Kim! Get down!" Without so much thinking about if he would miss and impale his best friend, Ron hurled a part of the ladder at the spinning top that was approaching Kim.

In classic Ron Stoppable fashion, the first spinning top destroyed a latter. Then two spinning tops of doom continued to hit each other. Ron grabbed Kim's hand and rushed them to safety. The other two remaining spinning tops of doom hit each other and Kim thanked Ron. The walkway SSS stood on fell to the ground while the tops get destroyed.

Kim panted, the adrenaline that helped save her leaving her body. Despite being a cheerleader who was used to the constant exercise, it seemed as if the Spinning Tops of Doom tired her out quicker than anything else. Something Ron made note of in the future. "Never, never tell anyone to go out and buy Spinning Tops of Doom."

Somehow unharmed, SSS sent one last glare at Kim Possible before he snuck outside, unaware that Ron knew he was making his escape.

"You gotta be careful about what you say, Ron. I mean one little thing –" Kim began.

"Like "You need a new hairstyle"?" Ron countered. Kim grimaced as she realized Ron had a point. "You know what I just realized?" Ron pointed to his leather pants. "Pleather doesn't breathe."

The sound of an engine alerted Kim that the Senior's were about to escape. She and Ron hurried outside to where Ron stopped the missiles and saw the Seniors escape on a speed boat.

Kim folded her arms at the scene. She found the situation amusing more than anything else. "Secret grotto and a speed boat. Great for escapes."

Ron deflated on instinct. "You know, I am so not talking to anyone ever again."

Kim placed a comforting hand on Ron's neck. "Come on, let's ace this place."

Ron couldn't contain the grin on his face as he agreed and exited the island with Kim. Already, he was looking forward to their next visit with the Seniors, whenever that might be. If things stayed the same, then during the Animology craze that still felt stupid to this day. However, it would be during that Animology craze that Ron prepared to talk with Mrs. Dr. Possible about a job. No doubt when Kim was sucked in with pulling the all-nighter. Her attention would be on the test and the test alone.

As their ride home crossed the ocean, Ron's thoughts drifted to Andrew back at his house. As much as Ron knew that Andrew wanted to go on the mission with him, that would mean introducing Kim to Andrew. Until Andrew had a new social, he wouldn't be able to meet Kim at school and Ron was doing everything he could to keep the two from meeting each other.

"You okay, Ron? You're awfully quiet," Kim noted from her seat.

Ron tilted his head to look at Kim before he straightened himself out and said, "I'm golden. Say what you will about my recommendation with the Spinning Tops of Doom, but these are the most chill villains ever!"

Kim glanced at Ron's smiling face and sighed. As much as she didn't like the fact that she had new villains, Kim was glad Ron was back to his old self. She didn't know if she could tolerate Ron's self-centered behavior anymore. Now that the haircut was lost, Kim hoped that Ron was back to normal. She knew how high school worked and that those popular senior girls would reject him because of his flaws. However, Kim knew at least one person who loved Ron for one. Scratch that, make that one rodent.

At school, Ron Stoppable looked around, wondering if it was time to get serious with his grades and the like. As much as Ron wanted to, he knew getting an A on his test would be suspicious. He decided that he didn't need that right now. After all, as long as Ron showed an improvement, people wouldn't think anything of it.

"So, it wasn't really the haircut that made me popular. What people saw was confidence. So I lose the haircut, keep the confidence and I'm chauncy." With the confidence that he was going to get rejected, Ron approached Amelia and her friends. "Hey Amelia, we still on for after school?"

Amelia shot him a look as if she was staring at an annoying insect on the wall. "After school, with you? And do what? Geek out?"

Ron stammered, internally proud at how well he could revert to his old personality so quickly. "But-come on-it's me-it's Ron. What so I ditch the 'do, it's what's inside that matters, right? Right?"

"Like who told you that, loser?" With a huff and a hair flick that Amelia must have either taught Bonnie or it was a natural female thing, Amelia walked off. Ron looked back at Amelia, pretending to be crushed as he approached Kim's locker. In all honesty, he was relieved. That insecure senior wasn't worth it, especially not when she was as shallow as a kiddie pool. Heck, even those college girls that wouldn't give Ron the time of day when he was in Florida visiting Nana Possible were less shallow than Amelia.

Kim opened her locker. Rufus jumped at Ron. "Wooo!"

Kim couldn't keep the smile off her face as she said, "See? Someone likes you just the way you are."

Rufus hugged Ron, glad that despite the occasional change of hairstyles and clothes, at least things about Ron would never change.

* * *

**A/N: My first episode down! Hooray! The next episode will likely be another 3-parter because, why not? Next week's villains: The Knights of Rhodegan! Time for jousting! And Prophecies! And Medieval Mayhem! Enjoy the wait!**


	5. Royal Pain Part 1

**A/N: Welcome to Royal Pain. This will be Prince Wally's first and only appearance. I would like to thank everyone thus far who has followed or favorited my stories. It means a lot to me that you want me to continue my stories. Thank you.**

**Now, Prince Wally will do the next two disclaimers, as he's a big character of this episode.**

**Prince Wally: Maeph93 does not own Kim Possible. He only owns the OCs. Thank goodness he doesn't own my nation, otherwise, I'd actually have to do work.**

**Note: I made some changes and combined parts 1 and 2 together, as well as parts 2 and 3 together. Instead of three parts for this episode, there are two.**

* * *

"Listen up, people!" Mr. Barkin boomed throughout the crowded Middleton High Auditorium. "The time has come for us to choose Middleton High's new student government. Class President is a significant burden and an excruciating opportunity. Now, let's have some nominations for this glorious, thankless task."

The student body did not seem enthusiastic about the nomination, and most sat in the stands twiddling their thumbs and staring straight ahead. Some of the students were sleeping while others were listening to music, such as Brick Flagg. Overall, the atmosphere seemed lackluster, a relative silence filling the room.

Kim elbowed Ron in the side, which prompted the teenage sidekick to stand up. "Mr. Barkin, from the great State of Confusion, I am proud to nominate our next class president, Kim Possible."

Truth be told, a small part of Ron wanted to nominate himself, but he knew how things might go if he did not nominate his best friend. Everyone - and Ron literally believed everyone - would be shocked. Ron grabbed a blowhorn from his pocket and blew into it as the cheerleaders and a large majority of the audience clapped and cheered.

"Done and done, KP."

Kim didn't look impressed. "Ron! I wanted to run for class president, not the class clown."

Ron shrugged. "Suit yourself. Clowns have more fun."

"Challengers?" Barkin questioned.

Bonnie Rockwaller stood up and nominated Brick Flagg, much to Kim and Brick's surprise.

"The cheerleader versus the quarterback." Barkin paused, a smile breaking out on his face. "Classic."

"No sweat, Kim. You got this in the bag," Ron assured. "Who cares if he's a popular jock when you've got _the _Ron Stoppable as your campaign manager?"

"Great," Kim groused, hating the fact that she had to go up against one of the school jocks.

"Now get out of here, people!" Mr. Barkin ordered, his tone coming off as loud and fleeting.

The students filed out of the room and Ron excused himself to head to the bathroom. Ron had just sent Andrew Lipsky a text telling him to meet him at the Middleton Golf course when he felt someone else's presence in the bathroom. Quickly deleting the message, Ron turned around, only to find no one there. Closing his eyes, Ron focused on the auras in the bathroom. No one was there.

"Greetings, Stoppable-san," a ghostly voice said.

"Neat trick there, Sensei," Ron praised with his back still turned.

"Thank you. I need to speak with you immediately," Sensei voiced. "My students tell me that your aura has gotten particularly strong."

"Thank you! But what's the real reason you've contacted me? It can't be to just pay me a compliment."

"There is something odd and mysterious about you, Stoppable-san," Sensei admitted. "I can sense it, and the fact that you know about me leads me to believe you are colluding to something very dangerous."

Ron paused, baffled by Sensei's accurate statement. Did Sensei somehow know that – wait? Ron whirled around and in a suspicious manner, asked, "Can you read minds?"

"I can but I won't. Now I ask again, what is it?"

Ron assured Sensei that he knew what he was doing and promised to talk with Sensei at a later date. When Ron thought Sensei had left, Ron headed back to class to write up a plan on how Kim would beat Brick, even though Kim didn't need any help. Once the agonizing hours of school were finished, he and Kim headed to play miniature golf.

Ron did his best to ignore both the Global Justice agents and Yamanuchi students as he waited for Kim to finish her hole. Presently, she was struggling. "Imagine the ball going not only into the Eiffel Tower but through it."

Kim stopped her putt attempt as she turned to Ron with a frown on her face. "What does this have to do with my campaign? Bonnie's probably painted dozens of "Pick Brick" posters by now."

"Kim, the best political strategies are figured out on the golf course. Now let's move on the Old Faithful, shall we?"

"I don't care about big political deals!" Kim harped. "I wanna help people!"

"Kim, listen," Ron began, "cut out this serious thing if you want to beat Brick. Voters don't care for that!" Ron let the statement sink in before he joked, "Or maybe you should get a dog. Voters love dogs."

Kim opened her mouth to reply, but her Kimmunicator beeped. Evidently, majesty King Wallace and their good-for-nothing prince needed protection. If it wasn't for Kim and the fact that he knew he needed to act like the old Ron, Ron would have declined and told the prince off, never mind the fact that the Knights of Rodeghan wanted to off Wally. Ron would be okay with that, but he would still go and protect the guy, even if he was a weak link.

Kim and Ron met the royal jet at the airport. Kim found that "Spankin'!" Kim stepped forward and entered right away. Ron followed close behind, deciding that their brief talk about how Kim was behind in the polls thus far was inconsequential to the timeline. Ron boarded the private jet without mentioning to Kim that she was behind in the polls and settled in for a nap. The next situation Ron had to deal with was the Knights of Rodeghan. Ron knew what he wanted to happen, so in the meantime, he relaxed.

After the private jet came the limo and after the limo came the arrival of Prince Wally, the most selfish person to ever live. _Tied with Hego,_ Ron mused.

"What's up, homey homes? I'm your main dude, brother man and such," Prince Wally greeted, still the pompous ass as always.

"Ah, hello. I'm Kim and this is Ron."

"Hold that thought. If you could sidestep just a smidge… sun in my eyes," Wally interjected.

Ron paused. Was he going to say it or was Kim?

"Um, Wally, couldn't you move over a few inches yourself?" Kim said.

"Royal Highness, if it's the same to you. I suppose I could move, but I haven't given it much thought. Oh, Daddy!" Wally sing-songed, waving at another royal family member.

Ron listened as trumpets blared and Wally's dad, Prince Wallace, walked over to them. Even though it was a bit much, Ron welcomed Prince Wallace and kneeled down next to him in greeting. Of course, no surprise that Wallace ignored him and headed to Kim.

"We are here for you, your Majesty," Ron greeted as he shook hands with the prince. "Your majesty… how cool is that?"

"You must be Wade," the prince guessed. "The super genius who runs Kim's website."

"Yup, that's me," Ron found himself saying. "I prefer to work behind the scenes, but I just had to come out here and meet you."

Kim looked dubious at Ron's decision of going along with Wade's name. She would let it slide for now. Later, she would talk to Ron.

"Miss Possible, could I speak to you privately?" Prince Wallace said.

Kim nodded. "Sure. Of course."

As soon as Kim had left to have a conversation with Prince Wallace, Wally commented that he was bored and off to ride the royal go-cart. Ron followed the conversation exactly the same as last time, and like last time, found himself in Wally's clothes and in one of the go-carts. Not wanting Rufus to be endangered by the lasers, Ron ordered Rufus to head to the front with him. To his surprise, Wally was already a couple of feet ahead of him.

"You're going down!" Ron vowed, catching up and purposefully going the wrong way. Ron knew the knights were spying on the course. Soon, laser fire would follow. For some reason, Ron welcomed the adrenaline. It was time for fun. It was time for danger. It was time for a fire to rain do-

And rain down it did.

The assault was well-planned. Well-executed. To anyone but Ron and possibly agents of sorts, no one could have seen it coming and reacted in time. Ron internally applauded the attackers as he did his best to act scared and barely avoid the blasts. Sure, he could have avoided them easily, but where was the fun in that? Ron Stoppable thrived for danger, and one of the ways to get him excited and adrenaline high was to have lasers and such shoot at him. Somewhere along the line, Ron became an adrenaline junkie.

Ron screamed as he avoided another blast. Perhaps he should act impulsively and let the laser fire hit him. It's not like it would hurt. Then again, Rufus might get hit and Ron didn't want that. Maybe another time. Looking over his shoulder, Ron saw Kim standing in front of his – Wally's technically – go-cart.

"Stop!" Kim ordered.

Ron slowed down a fraction, which allowed Kim to hop on. As they drove, Kim pointed the Kimmunicator upwards and red wavelengths, which acted as a descrambler, flew out of the Kimmunicator.

"The laser fire should stop right about…" The lasers stopped. "Now," Wade finished.

"You rock in stereo, Wade," Kim boasted as Ron took off the go-cart helmet and stepped out of it.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" In response, Kim turned off the Kimmunicator.

Some more stuff happened, stuff that Ron didn't think the readers needed to know about, but long story short, Prince [Censored] ended up getting a ride back to Middleton. Cocky, pompous [censored]. Oh well. At least he was Kim's problem now.

* * *

Ron managed to set up a press conference tomorrow morning for Kim's campaign. Even though Kim's campaign needed a boost, Ron knew it wouldn't make a difference. It would help Wally, sort of. It would help Wally win with the fact that the Knights of Rodeghan would attack, something Ron was looking forward to.

When Ron arrived at the school, the school sign reading: _PICK BRICK, PAID FOR BY BONNIE ROCKWALLER, _he spotted Kim and Wally. Wally was likely complaining about something as Ron made his way over to them. The news van was already there when Ron butted himself past the reporters to Kim and Wally.

"Excuse me, people. Pardon me, pardon me, thanks. Everyone, please listen up. The press conference will begin shortly."

Kim marched up with a frown on her face, not that she could do anything about Ron's decision anyway. She grabbed his arm and walked him a few feet away so they were out of earshot from the press. "Press conference?! What part of low profile do you not understand?"

Ron knew what Kim was referring to, but decided to play dumb. "Kim, your campaign needs a boost."

"Are you going to say how popular Brick is?" Kim wondered.

"Oh, sure, he's popular," Ron commented in an uncharacteristically sardonic tone. "But he's never had a prince endorse him… on TV!"

The news reporter, a woman dressed in a blue business suit and looking as if she was trying to get a date out of this, cleared her throat and began. Prince Wally stood next to her. How he got there was beyond Ron's and Kim's mind, as they had not seen him move.

"It's not every day that sleepy little town of Middleton plays host to royalty. Prince Wally was kind enough to grant us an interview. Your Highness, we were told you want to endorse someone for the school's upcoming election?"

Wally hmmed in confusion before he remembered. "Oh, yes, yes. That one over there. Kim something or another." Kim quickly schooled her shocked features as Wally pointed his gaze over to Kim and Ron. "A bit high strung to ever be a World-Class leader –"

Ron held back a snort. Poor Wally had no idea.

"But perfectly adequate for public high school."

"Perhaps you think you'd be a better class president," the news reporter questioned.

"Well, naturally, I had been groomed for greatness," Wally bragged.

The news reporter then asked Wally if he thought he would be a better class president; he said no. A few feet away, Ron held back a smirk as he heard Kim's sigh of relief. Kim growled when Wally told the reporter it went without saying and that he would throw himself into the race.

"Kim Possible," the interviewer began as she walked over to Kim and Ron. "You're running against royalty. How does it feel?"

Ron refrained from rolling his eyes. Surely, the woman knew how stupid a question that was.

Kim took the mike from the woman's hand and addressed the crowd. "I relish the competition." Ain't that the truth. "After all, that's what democracy is all about. Earning the right to lead."

The woman took the mike from Kim and held it out for the readers to hear Wally's "Unless, of course, one has the birthright to lead," Wally countered.

"There you have it, folks. Middleton High is in for a battle royal."

Ron led Kim away before she could hear the news reporter calling her a pauper. No doubt that would have gotten a rise out of Kim. As much as he didn't want to, Ron knew of the prophecy about monarchy ending with Wally the Third and knew what he had to do. "Hey, Kim, uh, I'm afraid I can't be your campaign manager anymore. I'm going to campaign Wally."

"You're what?!" Upon receiving the looks that people sent her way, Kim grabbed Ron's arm again and led him inside. She threw open a classroom door and barked at the four people inside to move. They all complied without a second thought. One closed the door on the way out. "Ron, you're my campaign manager."

"I'm backing off: conflict of interest."

Kim crossed her arms together and inquired as to if it was the nameless cafeteria students that were influencing Ron's thoughts. Ron denied this, but Kim still wasn't sure. She wasn't sure. "He's not even running! He's not even nominated!"

"You know, I'm not liking this jealous side of you, Kim. Rein down," Ron ordered.

"I'm not jellin'," Kim argued.

"Sure you aren't," Ron said as he exited the room. He was still looking at Kim so intently that Ron didn't realize who had bumped into until he turned around to apologize. "I'm sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd check out the school," Andrew admitted. "This is the right school, correct?"

Kim excused herself as she studied the lean teenager with wild blue hair and green eyes. She continued to stare, as did the entire hallway. Of course, that was because no one ever saw someone with blue hair. Ever. Now they had.

Eventually,

"What's going on, people!? Don't make me start handing out detention slips!" Mr. Barkin shouted as he stepped out of his office. A majority of the people got the hint and left.

"So just to be clear, you aren't going to withdraw?"

"Ron!"

Ron winked and clicked his tongue. "Here's looking at you, Kid." With that, Ron headed off to class.

* * *

Kim was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that someone would dye their hair blue for school when she remembered Prince Wallace's explanation on the Knights of Rodeghan. She recalled the Prince telling them about Rodeghan's website and how it was apparently legit. It would seem as if the Rodeghans' knew more about this situation than she did. Not liking the fact that her enemy held information over her, Kim turned on her Kimmunicator and came face to face – correction, screen to screen – with Wade.

"Hey, Kim. I've been meaning to talk to you," he greeted.

"Me too. Can you do me a solid and search the Rodeghan website?"

Wade affirmed that he could do that and asked if there was anything else.

"No, that's it. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Wade started to scratch the back of his head as he hummed in thought. "You know those weird energy readings I told you about?" At Kim's blank look, Wade continued onwards. "Anyways, those readings appear to be tachyons. They're super-luminal particles that are quasi-"

"I know what tachyons are, Wade," Kim interrupted. "My dad explained them to me. So they're real?"

"Yes, but we have no idea of tracking them until I build a device to do that. Of course, given all the variables, I'd have an easier time with solving Einstein's riddle or building a new energy-powered source than locating who the tachyons belong to. All we know is that there is time travel involved."

"Well, keep me updated. I have to go to class." Kim hung up the Kimmunicator and headed to class after Wade said goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess this is a good place to stop. ****Next chapter, Kim will ****comb through the tapestry**** with her dad and the Knights of Rodeghan prepare to overthrow Wally at the Palace, with expected results. Until the ****next update****, read, follow, favorite.**


	6. Royal Pain Part 2

**A/N: Welcome to the second part of Royal Pain. I think I already gave you a description of what happens in this chapter, so let's get started. One last time, Wally.**

**Prince Wally: Maeph93 does not own Kim Possible. He only owns the OCs. Thank goodness he doesn't own my nation, otherwise, I'd actually have to do work.**

* * *

Kim heard back from Wade the next night. Wade informed Kim that the website mentioned something about a tapestry. Kim snapped her fingers, recalling the tapestry she found in the castle. With her dad's help, as well as the help of Prince Wallace, Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible stood in a laboratory with the tapestry on the wall. Kim suspected there might be a hidden clue in the tapestry and wanted to test that theory.

"All right, Kimmie, we're ready to run the sequence," Mr. Dr. Possible stated, his safety goggles and lab coat already on his person.

"Great!" Kim exclaimed as she put on her safety goggles. "Thanks for letting me use your lab, Dad."

"Hey! What's federal funding for?" Mr. Dr. Possible joshed as he increased the luminosity on the control panel and pushed a button. A camera bot with ultraviolet light lowered itself to eye level and started to observe the tapestry. "See anything?"

"Nothing yet," Kim admitted. The camera bot continued to observe the tapestry. As the camera bot's light examined the leaf-like symbol on the tapestry, sparkles emanated from the object, prompting Kim to hold her glove up. "Hold up. There's something there. Can you widen the beam?"

Mr. Dr. Possible said he could and widened the beam. The sparkles remained up there, but words were clearly visible on the tapestry now. Kim read aloud, "Awaiting the light of a full harvest moon, Rodeghan's foe will soon face his doom. In the shadow of the palace, we shall not be deterred. The monarchy ends with Wallace the third." Kim paused, reflecting on the statement. "Wally is still in trouble."

A curse word escaped Mr. Dr. Possible's mouth, prompting a raised eyebrow from Kim. Sure, Wally was lazy, but it was Kim's job to protect him. "Looks like we get him for one more week."

"Yeah," Kim mumbled absently as the lights to the lab turned back on and obscured the prophecy.

"I'm sure whatever the threat is, you have it handled," Mr. Dr. Possible assured. "It seems as if something else is on your mind. Care to talk about it?"

Kim snapped her gloves off, turned, and sat down on a chair. Looking to her dad, she let out an exasperated sigh. "I've been running for class president at school. Ron was initially my campaign manager, but he backed out of being my campaign manager. Now he's running Wally's campaign." Kim promptly threw her hands up in the air. "Ron ditched me! He said it was a conflict of interest. Also, someone showed up at my school. I think he's going to be starting school soon."

Mr. Dr. Possible nodded in understanding as he sat in the chair next to Kim. "A he, huh? Do I need to give you the talk?"

Kim's cheeks flushed the color of her hair. "Dad! No! It's not the time for that, and besides, I don't think he's my type. He has blue hair, which I don't know what to make of, but I – anyways, I never figured out his name. He seemed to know Ron. Where they met, though, I don't know."

"Well, bring him over for dinner or something. I'll try and reserve my critical judgment until I know him. Did you know that Dr. Ramesh considered dyeing his hair in college?"

Kim admitted that she did not and told her dad to continue. She frowned as something occurred to her. "Wait. You're being kind to a guy that might one day be my friend. Who are you and what have you done with my dad?"

Mr. Dr. Possible gave a smile before he answered, "Hey, he's got to be better than Wally." The two of them burst out in laughter.

* * *

Ron Stoppable needed to do one thing before he could join Wally and Rufus on the Middleton Golf course. He needed to contact Sensei once again. Contacting Sensei now meant that it was around noon in Japan now.

What surprised Ron when he flew his aura to Japan was how freeing it felt. He had not noticed it the first time, possibly because Ron had other thoughts on his mind, primarily the election and Wally and Andrew's visit to the golf course, which evidently didn't pan out. He had apologized to Andrew about the event and told him to crash at his house, stating that the parents only visited once or twice every six months.

"Sensei, do you have a moment to talk?" Ron questioned.

Sensei was in the middle of training his students when Ron asked the question. Turning to one of his more experienced students, Hirotaka, Sensei instructed Hirotaka to take over and headed to the temple. Ron followed and once the two were alone from passerby, Sensei told Ron to start talking.

"I need a favor. I come from a future where Ki – uh, someone found Yono and used his powers. What I'm saying is, from where I'm from, Yono is alive."

Sensei didn't even blink, show any reaction whatsoever. Ron felt pride swell up inside of him as he knew Sensei would handle the situation. Not having to worry about Yono relieved a great deal of pressure off Ron's shoulder.

"Will you do me a favor and have your ninjas stop staking Kim's and my house?" Ron inquired. He paused. "Actually, just stop staking out my house. Nothing ever goes on there."

"Except for a man with blue hair entering and leaving your house," Sensei pointed out.

"That's actually part of the favor. Any chance you keep records of deceased Yamanuchi students?"

Sensei frowned. "Yes. Why?"

Ron headed out of the restroom and met up with Wally and Rufus. Wally seemed as if he wanted to make a comment about the length of time that Ron was gone for, but decided against it. The two didn't say a lot during the first five holes. As they approached the sixth hole, dubbed Old Faithful, Ron decided it was time to start talking.

"Your Highness, maybe we've pushed the royal angle too much."

Wally gasped in mock horror. "Bite your tongue!"

"Okay, sure. Being a prince is how you got the voter's attention, but now, they actually to like you," Ron admitted.

"As a person?" Wally and Ron burst out in momentary laughter. The ground shook and the sound of a train reached Ron's ears. The temperature on the thermometer rose and suddenly a geyser of water shot out from the ground, scaring Wally and causing him to jump into Ron's arm. On instinct, Ron caught him and then set Wally down.

"Look, I get that that might have scared you, but don't ever try that again, otherwise I'm throwing you down a hill," Ron warned.

Wally glanced at Ron and saw his serious expression. "Okay." A pause. "Where is that caddy?"

Rufus mumbled to himself as he dragged the golfing clubs up the mountain. Ron had promised to make it up to Rufus, saying that the next Bueno Nacho order was his. Prince Wally grabbed the golf ball out of his pant's pocket, set it on the ground, set up his shot, and fired. The sphinx's eyes lit up, indicating a hole in one.

Or at least, it should have been. The ball magically rolled backward, Ron frowning as he tried to remember why that might be. As Wally walked forward and demanded a do-over, Ron looked up at the sky. The full moon. Of course.

The sphinx's statue suddenly exploded in a blinding light and one of the two Rodeghan knights jumped at them. He landed in a stance, but before the knight could move, Kim jumped down from somewhere and crouched in front of Knight Number 1.

"I cannot allow you to smash my presidential opponent," Kim stated, pointing her finger at the knight. Before the knight could do anything, Kim kicked the knight in the side of the leg with a low sweep kick, prompting him to fall a few feet back.

"Oh, thank goodness you've arrived!" Wally breathed, grabbing ahold of Kim's shoulder. "Does this mean I can leave?"

Kim pointed to a second knight who was charging at Prince Wally. Ron, even though he already knew there was a second knight, turned and screamed at the baton the knight wielded. "Agh! A pointy ball stick!" The baton ended up being no ordinary baton, as it shot lasers at Ron, Wally, and Kim. "Aaaagh! Laser pointy ball stick!" He, Wally, and Kim avoided the laser fire rather easily – the knights must be a crap shot – and made it to the top of the mountain. However, the first knight was already there and the two knights circled the three of them like a lion stalking prey.

"Awaiting the light of a full harvest moon…" the first knight began.

"Rodeghan's foe will soon face his doom. In the shadow of the palace, it will not be deterred. The monarchy ends with Wallace the third," the two knights recited.

Wally glanced at the knight that stared down at him and crawled away. "Well, as you know, I am known far and wide as Wally, so surely…"

A bo staff hit the ground right in front of him, the knight clearly fed up with Wallace's excuses. Not that Ron could blame him. However, before the knight had a chance to grab Wally, Kim's grappling hook ensnared his arm and shouted, "Leave him alone!"

"You didn't say please," Ron sing-songed.

"This is none of your concern, little girl!" the knight snapped, pulling back on the rope and sending Kim flying forward onto the ground.

Ron stared down the situation as any strategic fighter would. There were three of them and two knights, both of whom wielded weapons. All of them were weaponless say for the golf clubs. As much as Ron wanted to go to town on the knights with just a pair of golf clubs, he knew what was needed at him. Calling out to Kim, Ron threw one of the golf clubs like a boomerang, which Kim caught in midair. While Kim went to fight the knights by herself, Ron headed to the next hole where the Mini Titanic was perched upon the top of a mountain.

Even though he was focused on his mission, Ron managed to watch Kim use her grappling hook to scale up the tree. The first knight was not able to move out of the way in time as his partner's laser baton thingy hit him instead.

"Be careful with that thing!" Knight number 1 called from the ground. Knight number 2 apologized. "Now, about you." The knight lifted Wally by the hem of his shirt and listened to Wally begging for his life.

While the two knights were busy paying attention to Wally, Ron and Rufus were putting their back into moving the Mini Titanic. Ron's back ached, but he pushed himself forward. He couldn't help but say fittingly, "The Titanic is going down...again!" With that, the Mini Titanic rolled down the hill and plowed through the two knights. Normally, that'd be the end of the story, but one of the knights lifted the Titanic as if it was paper and threw it to the side. Stupid cartoon logic.

One of the knights approached Wally who started to beg for his life once again. Luckily, Kim was there to save Wally. With her cheerleading skills, Kim managed to land on top of the windmill. The two knights looked to each other in confusion and then up at the windmill. "The prophecy never mentioned anything about a girl," Knight 1 said.

"Prophecy, shmophecy," Kim said.

In response, the knight used his bo staff to pole vault himself up onto the windmill. Kim hopped down onto the spinning windmill and let gravity do its work. She landed a solid shot on the knight, which sent him flying off the windmill and landed hard on the ground next to his partner.

"Maybe you should rethink your career choice!" Kim shouted.

The second knight looked to the first with worry in his eyes. "Reggie?"

All he got in response was a groan.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Knight!" Knight number 2 snapped. The knight brought his baton behind his head and then aimed at the windmill, destroying it in one shot. Thinking he had gotten rid of Kim Possible, the knight boasted, "All too easy."

Kim managed to jump just in time and found herself on the Leaning Tower of Piza. She thanked the lucky stars the tower was close by, otherwise, she would have gone splat. Kim cried out as she kept steady, dangling between the ground and the top of the tower.

Kim's cry alerted the knight and he strolled over to Kim's form. "Give it up, girl!" the knight said.

Kim heard the ground shaking and the sound of the train. Having been on the golf course more than a few times, she knew Old Faithful was about to let loose. With any luck, the water would rise right as the knight walked back. Kim jumped off the building, did some flips, and landed off to the side of where a geyser of water would hopefully spout up in time.

"We don't want you. We only want the prince," the knight continued.

At that moment, the geyser of water shot out of the ground, right where the knight was standing. Kim stared up in delight as the knight shot several feet off the ground and fell down hard, unconscious.

"Old Faithful, indeed," Kim noted.

A short time later, the police approached the golf course and led the handcuffed knights into the back of a police cruiser. Officer Hobble wrote information on his notepad down as Kim told the story as to what happened.

"So you expect me to believe that these knights came to Middleton Mini Golf to carry out some kind of ancient prophecy type deal?" Officer Hobble said dubiously to the two teens.

"Officer Hobble, sir, I can't make this stuff up!" Kim vowed.

Ron had a feeling he knew what the officer was going to say, but he asked anyway. "Did you get the part about me in there?"

"Vandalism to the Mini Titanic?!"

Ron shrugged. "What about it?"

Officer Hobble's eyes raised behind the sunglasses and he gave Ron his full attention. "What about it? Well, for one, it's property damage. You could be charged for a felony."

Ron rolled his eyes and thought about getting snippy with the officer. However, Ron somehow refrained. "I understand, but Kim and I, we're the city's superheroes. We're like Batman and Superman. You wouldn't charge Superman for vandalism for doing his job, would you? Look, I understand you're doing your job, but Kim and I are doing ours as well. Please, let us do ours."

Much to Ron's shock, Officer Hobble nodded imperceptibly and left. Ron stood frozen in shock, unsure what just happened. He barely heard Kim ask him if he was ready to go. Shaking his head to clear the confusion, Ron told Kim he was coming and followed her home. On his way out, Ron wondered if he should talk to Sensei about what happened. He shook his head. Surely, it was a fluke. Right?

* * *

A week later, everyone was gathered in the auditorium again. Prince Wallace had made the trip to hear the announcement on how his son did in the election. Ron didn't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to convince Tara to vote for Kim. That gave him the opportunity to vote for Brick Flagg. Ron knew people expected him to vote for Kim, but images of Kim the Yono's tyranny prevented Ron from choosing her. And that was absolutely no chance Ron was voting for Wally.

At present, Ron, Kim, Wally, and Brick sat in four chairs behind Mr. Barkin. Mr. Barkin stood on a platform with a microphone and was looking at a piece of paper, which held the results for the Class President."That's two votes for Kim Possible, one vote for Brick Flagg, and 997 for Prince Wally!" Mr. Barkin announced amidst a roar of applause from the students.

"You had my vote, Dude!" Brick slapped Wally on the shoulder. "Way to go."

A bummed out Kim looked to Ron who, like last time, said, "The guy has leadership experience. He's very good at giving orders."

Wally stood up from his seat and with a smug smile, he said, "Well, this was an invigorating race."

"It sure was," Kim deadpanned.

"Before I forget, we have a new student. He was originally born in Japan, but he migrated to the states at an early age. Please give a warm Mad Dog Welcome to Andelu "Andrew" Cheng Shen."

So this was the new student. Andrew Shen, Kim mused. As Kim observed the newest student, she saw Ron shaking his head in disappointment. Something was up, Kim just wasn't sure what.

"I decided that after you retire, I would like to run for president of our land," Wally decided.

Kim perked up at that announcement. Wally was running for president of his land. "Huh?"

"Presidents don't get to wear the day coat with the ermine trim," Prince Wallace pointed out.

Wally's smile dropped for a moment as he reminisced about the fancy ermine trim. However, Wally realized that sacrifices must be made, as the contest showed him that democracy is fun-diggity.

Prince Wallace's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. "Democracy?! But that means no more kings!"

Ron's eyes widened, even though he knew the prophecy was true all along. He had known a long time before Wally even arrived in Middleton. "The prophecy! "The monarchy ends with Wallace the Third"! It came true!"

"So it has," Prince Wallace said.

Kim smiled, relieved that Wally wasn't going to be staying anymore. "Cool! Now you can go home and show the democracy thing."

Wally shook his head proudly. "No, Kim, I've decided to stay in Middleton and finish my term as class president. It's a magnificent burden."

_Great,_ Kim thought. _Just great._

* * *

**A/N: Truth be told, I'm not sure where I want to go with this now that these two episodes are over. I'm leaning for the next episode to be Pain King vs Cleopatra or Attack of the Killer Bebes. Personally, the latter sounds the more fun out of the two. As things are a work in progress, I'm going to wait until later to give you the list of upcoming episodes. Until then, Ron's advice is just to marinade in the comfort of your home. Later!**


	7. Killer Bebes Part 1

**A/N: Welcome to Attack of the Killer Bebes. It won't be this chapter, but Andrew meets his dad for the first time in a long while. Only, as I'm sure you know, Drakken is far from his future self. It's going to be an interesting adjustment period for more than one person, especially once the truth comes out. I'm hoping I can get another chapter up before the announcement of the KP Fannie Awards. It's been an honor being nominated, and even if I don't win, it's still something that will bring a smile to my face down the road.**

**Before we begin, I'd like to thank all the people who followed or favorited so far. You have been an inspiration to me. Thank you, Jesus Christ, as well, for giving me this gift and helping inspire those who read my work. Okay then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I only own the Plot and the OCs, one of which made her only appearance in the prologue.**

* * *

Ron Stoppable knew how important this meeting was. This meeting would determine the direction Ron took for the rest of his high school life. When the guidance counselor called his name to talk about extra-curricular activities, Ron knew that the moment of change had to be now. Now he had to slowly distance himself from Kim. Now he had to slowly branch out of his old shell and become who he was when he was a Monkey Master. Now was the time to embrace Zorpox and start the catalog of changes that would change the town of Middleton forever. Now was the time for action.

"You need to start thinking about college. You need to start getting involved in an extra-curricular activity," Ron's guidance counselor began.

"I know," Ron admitted. "I just don't know what path I want to choose. Is sports the right path for me or is something like cooking or chess club? I just don't know."

"Well, I strongly recommend that you start trying to figure that out," Ron's guidance counselor said. "Figuring out what you want to do know will help in the future. Think it over for a few days and then dive in. I sincerely recommend starting now. College creeps up faster than you can anticipate it and with your subpar grades, you need the extra-curricular activities to help out with college."

Ron nodded, thanked the guidance counselor for the information, then exited the room. As soon as the door closed, Ron's shoulders slumped down against the wall and he exaggeratedly moaned, "My life is so over."

Ron and Kim arrived at Bueno Nacho with Ron pretending to be in a depressed mood. He ignored the smell of seasoned meat, grease, and cheese as he ordered two burritos and a couple of soft drinks for him and Kim. Ron sat down in his usual booth, yet refrained from eating just yet.

It must have been obvious to Kim that Ron was bummed out as she asked Ron how his guidance counselor session went. Ron relayed what happened in the session but made no move to eat. "Ron, turn down the drama and eat," Kim ordered as she opened her napkin. She was wearing her cheer uniform and obviously didn't want to get it dirty.

"Not hungry," Ron mumbled. He noticed Rufus going for his burrito and stopped him. "Hey, hey, I'm going to eat this later. What am I going to do, Ki—KP?" Ron managed to avoid shivering in discomfort over Kim's nickname. He seriously needed to stop freaking out over Kim's nickname.

"Well, let's see," Kim began, using a fork to cut into her burrito. "The guidance counselor said you needed an extra-curricular activity."

Ron sighed. Seriously, who used a fork nowadays? Burritos were finger foods. Messy and awesome. "Yeah, cause of college applications. Who cares about college applications? It's just a way to brag over which student slept the least," Ron voiced.

"There are plenty of teams and clubs out there. You could join the Mathletes."

"I'm so not there yet. I'm hardly getting a D average in math," Ron pointed out.

"What about the debate team?" Kim suggested.

Ron shrugged. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to join the debate team. All it consisted of was arguing one point of view over another.

"After school activities are great," Kim boasted as she grabbed her pom pom from off the table. "Like cheer squad for me."

Ron's eyes widened and he straightened himself up as he realized that this was the first step to stopping Kim the Yono's rise. And it also didn't hurt that there were many attractive female athletes. "Cheer squad!"

Kim recognized the look and tossed her pom pom aside. Inside, she was totally freaking out. However, Kim knew there wasn't anything that could stop Ron from trying out. "For me, not you."

"Trust me, Kim. I can do that! I'm upbeat," Ron said.

"Do what?" Kim hesitated, hoping Ron wasn't going to do what Kim thought he was about to do.

"Cheerleader!" Ron chuckled as a thought crossed his mind. He didn't want to scar Barkin and the others for life, so he decided to choose a different path. "Well, scratch that. I don't want to scare the entire school. But I will show up." Ron grabbed his burrito and sighed when he noticed Rufus's head sticking out of the burrito. "Just as well." Ron set the burrito down, excused himself and headed back to the register to order more food.

Kim sunk her head into her hands. Ron joining the cheer squad? This could _not _be happening. Her eyes caught a hint of blue and Kim looked up and saw Andrew Shen for the first time in two weeks. Kim only knew what Mr. Barkin told them: that he was originally born in Japan but transferred to the states at an early age. Other than seeing him a few times at school, that was it. She also needed to find out his connection to her best friend, Ron. Kim had seen Ron shake his head at Andrew, and from the few limited interactions between the two, the two somehow knew each other.

"Andrew, hi, I'm Kim Possible," Kim greeted as she extended a hand toward Andrew. "So how's school?"

Andrew smiled as he shook hands with Kim before his smile turned into a frown and he apologized.

"What are you sorry about?" Kim inquired as she took her hand back. "I might be able to help."

"I just...forgot something," Andrew confessed sheepishly as he raked a hand through his hair. "I had a piece of paper with your name on it, but I didn't bring it. Hey, Ron."

"Hey, man. You've come to see the glorious Bueno Nacho, have you?" Ron greeted, opening his arms in a grand gesture and turned to reveal the entirety of the restaurant. "What do you think?"

"It's okay. Not somewhere I see myself hanging out every day though," Andrew admitted.

"You wound me. Kim, don't you have cheer practice?"

Kim shrugged and nonchalantly suggested that she could cancel her practice on the pretense of school work. Ron stared at her incredulously, but before he could comment, Andrew piped up, "No, go to cheer practice. I'll see you some other time."

Kim told Andrew he was more than welcome to watch and a smile broke across her face when he agreed. The smile still lingered on Kim's face as she offered to buy Andrew something from Bueno Nacho. The smile dropped when Andrew refused. However, Andrew made a valid point when he mentioned that they only knew about each other from school.

"That being said, maybe in a couple of weeks I could take you to dinner," Andrew offered.

"Oh, clearly you haven't heard about my dad's strict policy of sending people to outer space," Kim pointed out. "So if you can survive a couple of dinners with him, then we'll see. I might just be too busy," Kim teased.

Andrew gave her a mouthwatering smile as he informed Kim that she'd make time for him.

"Really?" Kim asked, her eyes raised in amusement.

"Oh, yes."

"Okay then, Mr. Confident. We shall see," Kim stated, her eyes gleaming at the hint of a challenge.

Ron grabbed some Bueno Nacho for home and said goodbye to his best friend, pleased that Kim and Andrew were going to be friends in good time. This would help down the road and allow Ron to hang out with people other than Kim. Ron knew he wouldn't mind spending time with Monique and Tara and the other cheerleaders. This time around, Ron wasn't going to let Kim's jealousy take control of his life. If Kim didn't like Ron doing something, like cooking, then that was on her. The Ron-Man was in charge of his own life.

* * *

Dr. Anne Possible was home when Kim arrived home from cheerleading practice early. As soon as she stripped out of her outfit and changed, Kim headed downstairs and greeted her mother. The teenage heroine had some _major _news to share.

Mrs. Dr. Possible briefly looked up from reading out of a medical school book to glance at Kim. As Kim was silent, Kim's mom knew she needed to start the conversation. "How was school?"

"Fine," Kim hedged. "Ron made a new friend back when he was in his haircut period and I know I don't know him or anything but I was wondering if he could come over for dinner in a few days."

Mrs. Dr. Possible closed the book she was reading and turned her attention to Kim. "I'm sorry, did you say a he? What's his name?"

"Andrew Shen. He was born in Japan but moved here when he was young."

Mrs. Dr. Possible hid the smile from her face as she said she would talk to Dad and let her daughter know. "Well, what else is new?"

"Guidance counselor stuff, which is so not the drama, and then, ugh!" Kim groaned as she remembered Ron's declaration at Bueno Nacho. "Ron, he might be the death of me. When I mentioned after school activities and how I do cheerleading, he…" Kim paced the kitchen floor back and forth, the floor feeling grateful it was made of wood and had no carpet. "Ron is going to try out for cheerleading. Cheerleading! My life is _so _over!"

Kim wasn't sure why, but her mom found it 'cute' that Ron wanted to be a cheerleader. Kim did _not _want that to happen. That would _ruin _High School for her.

"Mother," Kim exclaimed in exasperation, "boy bands are cute. Brown bear backpacks are cute. Ron in a cheerleading outfit, not cute!"

"He'll wear a different outfit, won't he?" Mrs. Dr. Possible inquired as she dialed her husband's work number.

"Knowing Ron…" Kim trailed off. If he dressed as a ballerina on Halloween as a five-year old, he likely would wear what Kim and the other cheerleaders wore.

"Hi, hon. Pizza for dinner. What do you want on yours?"

At his workplace, Mr. Dr. Possible took his attention off of the rocket and leaned back against the rocket launch button. "Hmm...toppings. Well, you know I love bacon on pretty much anything." Somehow during the phone conversation, he did not hear the emergency alarms signaling the rocket would launch soon. "Okay. See you in 30 minutes or less. Oh." Mr. Dr. Possible turned and saw that the rocket was gone, the only evidence it was ever there being the billowing smoke on the road. "Got to go." Mr. Dr. Possible hung up and was typing in the coordinates to the rocket he launched when his phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey, Possible. Bob Chen," the voice on the other end greeted. "Listen, did you launch something over there?"

"On the Q.T., Bob. The prototype G-6 rocket. Went up like a dream. Too bad it wasn't supposed to launch until next week though."

"Lean on a button again?" Bob asked, amusement reaching over the phone.

"Roger on that Bob." Bob inquired about the reunion, which Dr. Possible admitted he wouldn't miss it. Dr. Possible winced as he glanced at the screen. "Ouch. Looks like the military is scrambling around my rocket. Better hop off." Mr. Dr. Possible ended the call and went to fix his present situation.

* * *

"You cannot allow this, Kim," Bonnie Rockwaller stressed inside the girl's locker room. All the girls, with the exception of Tara who was out sick, were dressed in their uniform and unwelcoming to the idea of Ron trying out for the squad.

Kim reached down and grabbed her shoelace. As she was tying them, Kim looked to Bonnie. "Bonnie, I'm as freaked out about this as you are, believe me," Kim stressed. "But there is no rule that says Ron can't try out."

"Check the calendar. This is is not Befriend-A-Loser week!" Bonnie snapped on behalf of her and all the other cheerleaders in the room. "You get a pass from bringing that Japanese guy to practice because he's not that bad looking and chances are he's going to play a sport. But Ron, absolutely no stinkin' way."

"First of all, it's Andrew Shen and not Japanese guy. Second, Ron is just...different." Kim wasn't sure how to explain it. Speaking of Ron, he showed up just then, hands over his eyes, and asking the squad if they were ready to boogie. Their only response was to shove a door in his face.

"Kim, get that _loser _out of here," Bonnie ordered, making no effort to leave the locker room at present.

Kim sighed in exasperation at Bonnie's antics, but exited the locker room. She spotted her best friend and soon to be cheerleader – hopefully not – on the ground next to all the pom poms. He wore a Middleton Mad Dog sweater and cargo pants, seemingly warm clothes for whatever audition he was about to try.

"Where's the squad? I'm pumped!" Ron boasted as he pumped a fist up in the air.

"They, uh, take a long time to get dressed," Kim lied, not wanting to throw her entire team under the bus. She paused before launching into her doubt. "Ron, are you totally sure you want to be a cheerleader?"

"I'm not going to be a cheerleader, don't worry, Kim," Ron admitted. "I'm going to be…" Ron paused as he reached behind him and donned a Mad Dog head mask over his face. "the Middleton Mad Dog Mascot. Fight! Ruff ruff!"

"Where did you get that mask?" Kim wondered as Bonnie exited the locker room behind Kim.

"I made it with my Movie Makeup Magic kit," Ron revealed, stepping aside to show Kim a kit with movie makeup and other various props. Kim grabbed two of the masks and examined them. One of them was a mask of some bestial monster and the other was of Bonnie Rockwaller.

"I'm impressed...and disturbed," Kim pointed out.

"Why did you make a face of me, freak?" Bonnie accused as she stormed over and snatched her face mask out of Kim's hands.

"Part of it was to tick you off," Ron revealed. "Plus, as much as I hate to admit it given your behavior towards me, anyone with eyes can see that you're one of the prettiest girls in the school."

Kim and Bonnie stared in slack-jawed amazement at Ron's bluntness. "I'm sorry, you said _Bonnie _was one of the prettiest girls in the school?" Kim clarified.

"Without a doubt. Now, check this out." Ron placed the mascot face mask on and shook his head like a dog. "Mad Dog foams at the mouth." Foam shot out of the mascot's mouth and landed on both girls, Bonnie getting most of it.

"Kim!" Bonnie snapped.

"Ron!" Kim yelled.

"The crowd will eat it up, trust me. It's banana cream," Ron supplied.

"Yum," Kim deadpanned.

"Banana!" Rufus cried as he ran over and scurried up Bonnie's body and onto her scalp in an effort to eat as much of the banana cream as he could.

Bonnie managed to grab a hold of Rufus' tail and threw him back to Ron, stating that the foaming at the mouth idea was idiotic and that everyone at school would laugh at him. She kept pointing that fact out, despite Ron's effort to say otherwise.

"Whatever, Bon-Bon," Ron stumbled.

"Hey, freakish loser, you do not get to call me that!" Bonnie snapped.

"Ron, I...I kind of agree with Bonnie," Kim admitted, ashamed she felt that way. However, it just didn't seem practical. Surely, there was no way they would like Ron's silly halftime antics, right? Plus, foaming at the mouth? Scary.

"Oh. Oh, I see. Sorry, Bonnie. You should take up swimming," Ron suggested with a grin in his eyes.

Bonnie recognized the lust in his eyes and shouted, "Why you freakish pervert! Come back here!" She then proceeded to chase Ron out of the gym.

Kim sighed. This is not how she saw Ron's tryout going.

* * *

At home, Kim Possible sat on the ground reading a magazine while her dad read today's newspaper. She glanced back and forth at her dad and wondered if he had any advice on how to apologize for not standing up for Ron. Her dad generally answered questions involving Ron and nobody else. Knowing she should not show up empty handed, Kim looked up from her magazine and said, "Dad, I have a problem."

Mr. Dr. Possible didn't look up as he turned the page and said, "Your Mom and I say it's okay to invite this Andrew guy for dinner."

"That's great, thanks, but this is about Ron."

"Oh." Mr. Dr. Possible set down the newspaper and turned his attention to Kim. "Gotcha."

"Everyone got down on Ron for wanting to try out for the cheer squad, me included. He decided to be the mascot, only when he looked at me, I didn't stick up for him. I agreed with my archnemesis," Kim revealed, wishing this didn't bother her as much as it did.

"And why did you not stick up for him?"

"He was foaming at the mouth! I'm only human!" Kim argued.

"Well," Mr. Dr. Possible couldn't exactly fault his daughter for that, "back in college, I had a group of friends, my posse if you will. It was the night of the big science department mixer…" He then recounted a story about his friend, Drew, making robotic dates for their dance. He, Ramesh, and Chen laughed in their friend's face.

"Drew dropped out and we never saw him again. I don't think he ever forgave us, and in some small way, maybe we never forgave ourselves," Mr. Dr. Possible finished.

"For just a giggle fit?"

"Oh, no. We laughed for days. Long and loud, with youthful abandon," Mr. Dr. Possible said, not looking at all guilty for that.

"Oh, that was bad," Kim decided, flicking a strand of hair off her face.

"So you'll reconsider Ronald's dream?"

Kim paused briefly before she admitted that she didn't think she would, as the routine was way stupid. Mr. Dr. Possible looked skeptical but didn't comment further. Instead, he switched topics to what the family would be serving for dinner the night Andrew arrived. As he and Kim listed possible options, Mrs. Dr. Possible listened in and reminisced about the first guy she ever dated in high school.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all he wrote for now. I will try to get part 2 up next week, but if I can't, that's just how it goes. I'm off to binge read Unstoppable Flash and read part of Mahler's Beyond the Stars. Hopefully, I'll see you back next week.**


	8. Killer Bebes Part 2

**A/N: I have good news and bad news. Bad news, I don't seem to be getting a lot of reviews, but given all the follows and favorites, I'm okay with that. The good news is the number of follows and favorites. Initially, I wanted to continue on the regular episodes, but I have decided to change things a little. Following canon is fine, but in this instance, the readers know this and that's likely not creative enough for some writers. I need to branch off canon. That is, keep the episodes, but branch off from canon so that there are surprises in store. I will try my hand at that, but there are no guarantees of how well it will work. I'm on a rather strict self-deadline, so let's head into the second part of Attack of the Killer Bebes where, hopefully, there are some exciting changes. Before we begin, I'd like to answer a guest review.**

**Guest: It's not Drakken, thankfully. It's some unnamed OC, whose role I haven't given much thought to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I only own the Plot and the OCs, one of which made her only appearance in the prologue.**

**Note: All parts like [Censored] have been replaced with [Giant monkey!] for the Ron effect.**

* * *

Kim Possible entered Middleton High that morning with the discernment that Ron would not like the news she was about to share. He looked as if he really enjoyed it out there and Kim could only imagine events not going well once Ron learned the natural unanimity the cheer squad felt about his extra-curricular activity. Ron was at his locker, as was Andrew.

"So what's the verdict?" Ron inquired as he opened his locker to reveal his 'collectibles'.

Kim took a deep breath. In situations where you could hurt someone's feelings, it was best to rip off the band-aid. "It's a no."

"Well, that's one person's opinion!" Ron snapped as he slammed his locker shut.

"One entire cheer squad's opinion," Kim countered. "Ron is the Middleton Mad Dog mascot and he has a routine," she clarified at Andrew's curious look.

"Ron? Cheerleading? I don't see it," Andrew confessed.

"Well, you and your squad don't get it," Ron argued as he pulled the Mad Dog face mask off the ground and thrust it towards Kim.

Kim shoved the mask back, stating that Ron was the one who didn't get it. In reply, Ron knelt down and donned on a Kim Possible face mask, stating that Kim Possible could do anything, except believe in his best friend. Rufus popped out from Ron's pants pocket and blew a raspberry.

Relief flooded Kim's face as the Kimmunicator released its familiar tone and she grabbed it, thankful for the distraction. As per usual, Wade sat at his cubicle drinking what was most likely soda. She wished the guy would leave his room. It was unhealthy for his age. "Go, Wade."

"We've got a weird one," he began.

Kim glanced at her best friend and couldn't help but respond, "Tell me about it."

It was unclear if he heard the sarcasm in her voice or not, but Wade continued, "Professor Ramesh from the Mount Middleton Observatory wants your help."

"Ramesh…Ramesh…" Kim snapped her fingers as she remembered her conversation with Dad last night and how he, Ramesh, and Chen laughed in this Drew guy's face. She also recalled a period a week or so ago where her Dad mentioned Ramesh dying their hair. "He's one of my dad's friends."

"Ramesh's partner, Professor Chen, is missing."

A rescue mission. Should be easy enough. "Okay, Wade. Set up a ride; I'll bring the Man of a Thousand Faces." Kim looked to Ron as she said this.

"No thanks. I'll fly solo," Ron declared with narrowed eyes. "I'll be late, mind you, but I'll be there." He knelt down and grabbed his backpack with one hand while he flung the Kim Possible face mask to Kim. Ron then left. Andrew, however, stayed behind.

"Well, that wasn't creepy at all," Kim mumbled, opening her locker and stuffing the mask in there and slamming it shut. "Dinner is going to be the day after tomorrow at eight-thirty, if that's okay with you."

"Oh. That seems a bit late. Can we do six or six-thirty?" Andrew inquired. "Sleep is important."

Kim glanced at Andrew in surprise. What kind of person wanted to eat dinner at six or six-thirty instead of around eight? The teenage heroine informed Andrew that her cheer practice ended around 7:00 and that she would see Andrew in class. As Andrew turned to leave, he suddenly turned to Kim and asked if the school had a tennis club.

"No, but I can fill you in on the extra-curriculars at dinner. That is, unless you want to talk to any of the jocks," Kim offered. Andrew thanked her and headed to class. In the meantime, Kim wearily closed her eyes and banged her head against the locker as she thought over her situation with Ron and his dream. It would seem as if Ron was still stuck up on Kim not supporting his mascot antics and was now doing his best to make her life difficult. "Nice going, Possible."

Right after school, Kim postponed her cheer practice until seven that night, changed back into her mission clothes, and headed outside afterward where the news reporter, Dallas, greeted her in the helicopter. The flight over to Mount Middleton Observatory took about thirty minutes, most of which was due to the fact of Dallas reporting the weather, not that Kim minded that much. She thanked Dallas as she exited the helicopter and then brought out her Kimmunicator on a whim to check on Ron.

To her frustration, Kim didn't receive any sort of reply from Ron. She knew that her best friend was flying solo and had hoped that Ron would be there when Kim arrived at the observatory. However, it seemed as if this fight with Ron might have cost Kim her sidekick.

Footsteps approached her and Kim whirled around in a fighting stance in case there was an attacker. To her confusion, it was Andrew, and Kim succinctly remembered not inviting him. "Andrew, what are you – ?"

An explosion from inside the observation room cut off any reply. With Ron MIA and imminent danger inside, Kim harrumphed and started the dash into the Middleton Observatory. She turned her head and saw that Andrew already running to the scene alongside her. Kim wasn't pleased that someone she barely knew was on a mission but knew that some backup was better than no backup, even if Kim thought she could handle the situation herself.

The sight that greeted her was one of the weirder ones that Kim had been witness to. She could only imagine that for Andrew who was seeing this for the first time that he had no clue what was going on. Heck, Kim went on missions like these all the time and she didn't know what was going on.

Professor Ramesh stood near the back of a room next to a gigantic telescope. Three female robots were encircling the frightened scientist with the intent on capturing him. As Kim knew Professor Ramesh was a scientist, she suspected that someone needed to 'borrow' Ramesh for science purposes.

"I am Bebe," one of the robots spoke. Two other robots echoed the first one.

"Is that an echo I hear?" Kim asked with her arms crossed on her hips in a displeasing manner.

All three of the robots looked to the newcomers and appeared to zoom in on them. The robots were dressed up for a reason that Kim could not understand. All three robots shared some sort of black headband helped to cover part of their hair. Apart from the robotic part, they would likely pass for human. The lipstick on the robots was a bit much.

"Analysis Subject: Kim Possible. Threat: minimal. Analysis Subject: Unknown. Threat Level: Unquantifiable. Begin fighter analysis to determine the user's threat level."

"Oh [Giant Monkey]," Andrew stated as one of the robots vibrated forward and shot towards him like a cannon. Somehow, he rolled out of the way.

While Andrew did his best to handle the Bebe, Kim charged forward. She hated the idea of leaving someone she didn't know forced to fight on one of her missions, but Kim had no choice, not while there were two more attackers to deal with. Kim backflipped through the air a couple of times, jumped up onto the platform and prepared to deliver a kick right to the Bebe's face.

The Bebe didn't show much of a reaction as she/it caught Kim's foot in midair and threw her in the direction of the telescope. With precision that resulted from years of flexibility, Kim rotated her body in midair, managed to grab the focus knob, and jumped back to the ground in a fighting stance. "Not bad," she praised.

The remaining two Bebes – the third off facing Andrew – raised their arms and in unison said, "Bebe is perfect." Their robotic hands extended towards Kim but Kim expertly avoided the lethal...weapons. Instead, the robot hands smashed into the control panel, which sent sparks flying around in a daze. Kim grabbed a nearby chair and wheeled over to Ramesh right as one of the Bebe's robotic hands impacted the spot Kim had been seconds ago. She managed to get Ramesh to safety.

The two Bebes vibrated their bodies and sped forward. Kim managed to grab Ramesh's hand and started her way towards the door. She had barely made it forward when the two robots passed them both, one jumping on the wall and the other crawling like a robot. The Bebes, as the robots called themselves, were enemies that Kim had never faced before. Everything about the situation screamed weird. Obviously, they were advanced robots, but…

"What are they?" Kim found herself asking. Also, where was Ron? Ron had informed Kim that he would be late, but not to show up at all for the fight did not make sense to Kim. Where was Ron?

Ron arrived just then on his bike, out of breath, and evidently out of shape. Kim knew that her best friend was totally unprepared for the fight. Ron was the distraction, not the fighter, even if he did manage to stop Senior Senior Junior. As it was, as soon as one of the Bebes approached him, Ron fainted. Concerned, Kim stepped forward and called out his name. No sooner did Kim take that first step did the Bebes grab Professor Ramesh and speed off.

Kim stepped forward and glared at her best friend as Ron shook himself awake. Andrew approached Kim and Ron, looking a little worse for wear with a few bruises on his face and arms and a bloody lip that was already starting to heal. "You don't look that bad, Andrew," Kim noted. "Thanks a lot, Ron. They got away!"

To Kim's surprise, Ron laughed at her retort and stepped forward, accidentally breaking something in the process. "From the looks of things, you didn't even have the situation under control. You were totally scared out of your mind!"

"If you had been here on time, then maybe things would be different," Kim retorted.

Andrew admitted to Kim that that situation was unlikely, as the Bebes had super speed. Kim growled but did not argue against the logical point. Turning to her best friend, Kim confessed that they now had two missing scientists and three Killer Bebes to deal with. Turning to Andrew, Kim told him to help search the building for clues. She did not see Ron creep out of the observatory with a shattered picture frame in his hands.

Much to Kim's frustration, the search turned up empty. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Turning to Ron's friend that had assisted on the mission, Kim informed Andrew she needed to get to cheer practice and that she would give him a lift home.

Andrew waved the offer off as he walked with Kim to the front exit. "Just drop me off at the high school. Chances are that my folks aren't home anyway."

"Okay then. Late jobs?" Kim inquired as she pulled out her Kimmunicator to ask for a ride back.

"Truthfully, they don't tell me about it."

With that answer, Kim got a good idea as to what Andrew's parent's professions consisted of. After talking to Wade, the tech guru told Kim her ride would be there within five to ten minutes. Dallas ended up being their ride back to the high school.

The two of them ended up at the Middleton gym a few minutes before seven. Kim changed into her uniform and headed out to meet the team while Andrew went to his locker, pulled out a beefy textbook, and headed into the gym to study during practice. And maybe to watch some of the practice.

About an hour and fifteen minutes into the practice, right after Kim threw her pom poms up in the air and caught them while doing a splits, the door to the gym burst open and Mr. Dr. Possible announced, "Kimberly Ann Possible!"

"Dad? Here?" Kim stood up and raised her pom poms to her neck unconsciously.

Kim ignored Bonnie's barb as she tossed her pom poms in the air and crossed the distance to her dad. "Daddy, hi! What are you doing here?"

Kim's dad evidently ignored the greeting and went straight into the reason for his visit. "Where's Ronald?" he demanded.

"Not here," Kim stated as she gestured to the cheer squad off in the distance, Bonnie tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Well," Mr. Dr. Possible rubbed the back of his neck briefly before he continued, "That hole in the roof of my car really grinds my beans."

"Well, I'll be sure he gets the message." Kim paused as her dad's words registered. "Wait a second. Ron put a hole in your car roof?"

"He came over to my house, said something about a mission," Kim's dad explained.

Kim knitted her eyebrows as she tried to recall there being a mission of some sort. She came up empty. On the other hand, Andrew seemed to know about this so-called mission. He surmised that Ron must have found a clue at the observatory and not told them. Why, he didn't know. Kim sighed, not liking the direction this was going. It seemed as if Kim now had to deal with two missing scientists, a missing best friend, and three Killer Bebes. Great. Just great.

"Well, I guess we have to go get him," Kim mused. The red-haired cheerleader turned to her cheer squad and told them that practice was over for the night.

"I'm going with," Andrew informed Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible. Kim opened her mouth to argue, but Andrew cut her off. "I can spend the night with Ron."

Kim decided against arguing with Andrew, as each moment Ron was missing was another moment that Andrew no longer had a home to get to. The teenage cheerleader growled before relenting and telling Andrew to follow her and Dad.

* * *

Ron Stoppable glanced around in his prison alongside Professor Chen and Professor Ramesh. Getting captured by Drakken was not that bothersome to him anymore, even if the mad scientist could never remember his name. Besides, Ron had to maintain the timeline, even if Andrew Lipsky decided to go in and wreck things. Oh well. What's done was done, even if Ron didn't mean for it to happen.

Part of Ron knew that Andrew viewed Kim Possible as a role model and someone Drakken evidently admired before Kim's insanity unfolded. It was no surprise, really, seeing as how the entire school viewed Kim as a role model as well. The reason Ron went on the mission was to force Kim and Andrew to spend time together. He reasoned that if Kim knew the best parts about herself, she would be less likely to let her jealousy consume her. Plus, Andrew and Kim wouldn't look like that bad of a couple, even if it would scare the living [Giant Monkey!] out of Drakken and Shego. I mean, red hair and blue hair? It mixed.

Professor Ramesh was inquiring who might be behind this. Professor Chen thought it was obvious. Someone needed their help to take over the world.

Drakken chose at that moment to step out of the shadows. "Gentlemen, don't flatter yourself. There's only one genius in this room. And it is I, Dr. Drakken!" the mad genius boasted.

Ramesh and Chen stared at the mad scientist in disbelief as they called him 'Drew Lipsky'. Ron realized this would be a good time to interrupt and tore off his disguise, shocking the two scientists and the mad scientist. "No, he is Dr. Drakken and he is in for a world of hurt!" Ron threw the disguise at Drakken's face as watched as the scientist's face fell.

"So Kim Possible is here," he mused.

"Oh, yes!" Ron exclaimed, earning a grin from the two scientists trapped inside with him. "Actually, no, not yet." The smiles on the two captured scientists fell, which in turn, caused Drakken to smile.

"Well then, no matters. Once she gets here, she'll be no match for my Bebes!" Drakken gloated. He then realized the disguise in his hand and his smile fell from his face. The scientist stormed up to the Bebes and, as he paced back and forth, he began, "You know, I purposefully programmed you with a pinch of human emotions just so you could be ashamed of failures like this one." The blue-skinned scientist held up the mask for the Bebes to examine. "It's slipshot is what it is."

"Slipshot?" Naturally, the robots didn't understand.

"That's right missy, and I deserve better. Especially from my robotic lackeys!" Drakken exploded.

The Bebes knew what that term meant as they all turned Drakken with raised arms ready to pummel him. Drakken realized that was the wrong thing to say, so he instructed the Bebes to hunt down the real Dr. Possible. Once the robots left, Ron decided to throw Drakken a bone and asked why he was after Kim's dad anyways.

"Wait, you mean Dr. Possible and Kim Possible are related?" Drakken questioned as he held up the mask.

"You really are dense," Ron commented as the two professors beside him shook their head in stunned disbelief.

"Zip it," Drakken ordered. "Possible is a very common last name."

"So is Lipsky," Ron countered.

Drakken grumbled before he stormed out of the room to look for the phonebook, too stubborn to admit he was wrong. Ron stayed put, as he knew that Kim was about a minute away from arriving. Once Drakken came back, he would undoubtedly notice the teenager with blue hair next to the Possible family. Having run through different scenarios in his mind, Ron had calculated there being a below-average chance that Andrew would reveal one of his powers. However, he could always hope.

Professor Ramesh and Chen turned to the doors as they opened and the lights flicked on. Ron Stoppable hardly held in the grin that threatened to break loose as he saw that things were unfolding similar to the way they were in the old timeline. Ron knew that the Bebes would return soon as well, and when they did, the game was on.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Andrew meets his dad for the first time in a long time, Kim takes on the Killer Bebe robots and Ron and Andrew talk about their past. I may as well tell you where I am going after the next chapter because it's going to take a while to write; I deal with three different points of view, each with a prolix amount of detail. First time I've ever used the word prolix. My self-deadline for the last chapter of Killer Bebes is June 16. Although, if I finish it before that date, I'm updating it early. After that, I will likely be on a hiatus as I write the massive chapter.**

**Until next time, readers.**


	9. Killer Bebes Part 3

**A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of Killer Bebes. I think I have done a good job with this episode so far. As I mentioned in the last chapter's ending note, I will be on a hiatus as I write the next massive chapter. I suspect it will be the largest chapter to date on here. In addition, there is going to be a lot of familiar scenes because what I'm doing is telling the same story three times, each time through a different point of view. It takes some time, but eventually, we move past the overlapping point and verge into one arc.**

**You'll know what I mean when you read the next chapter, whenever that might be. I honestly have no idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I only own the Plot and the OCs, one of which made her only appearance in the prologue.**

* * *

Whether it came from Camp Wannaweep; whether it came from facing Monkey Fist; whether it came from accepting his destiny as the Mystical Monkey Ruler; whether it came from having to step up and save Kim; whether it came in asking Kim to marry him; whether it came to coming face to face with Warhok and Warmonga, Ron Stoppable was well-versed in fear and anxiety. At one point in his life, Ron had just about every phobia you could imagine, yet that didn't stop him from risking his life every time Kim went out on a mission. Because of Ron's extensive list of fears, he could tell when someone was afraid of something, whether it be public speaking or claustrophobia. As the lights shone to life and his eyes turned to the end of the hall where Kim, Andrew, and Dr. Possible stood, Ron recognized the anxiety coming off Andrew in waves.

Ron opened his mouth and informed Kim that the person responsible for kidnapping the scientist was Drakken. Almost as if he heard his name, Drakken entered the hall room with a phonebook in his hands, completely overlooking the extra guests.

"Okay, fine, so in Middleton, there is only one Possible family," Drakken relented as he slammed the phonebook closed.

"Doy," Kim said from behind.

The evil scientist dropped the phonebook, whirled around, and saw his arch-foe, as well as some extra guests, one of whom had blue hair. "Kim Possible! And...you two are?"

"Uhh…" Andrew Shen trailed off, evidently unsure how to introduce himself to his father.

"Her father, Dr. Possible," Ron said.

Drakken whirled back and stormed over to Ron as he exclaimed, "Yes, well, there's no way I can be expected to conclude that my arch-nemesis is the daughter of a guy I went to college with."

"Drew? Drew Lipsky?" Mr. Dr. Possible's eyes widened as he recognized Drakken. Ron realized that Professor Chen, Ramesh, and Kim's dad knew Drakken when he was in college. Talk about a weird coincidence.

Kim appeared to realize something her dad must have told her and confirmed Ron's theory. Evidently, Chen, Ramesh, and Possible knew Dr. Drakken from college.

"He didn't used to be blue, I can tell you that much."

"Oh, but I was blue on the inside. Scorned by my so-called friends, my posse." Drakken appeared to reminisce about his college days as his voice took on a mournful tone. However, Drakken shook the memories away and he returned to his usual lippy tone. "But I vowed to prove my genius to everyone and when I got the reunion invite..." Drakken pulled a piece of paper out from his blue lab coat and held it up as if they were tickets to a major boys band.

Dr. Possible didn't let Drakken finish as he approached Drakken and swiped the invitation from his hands and stuffed it in his back pants pocket. "Since you dropped out, you're really not entitled to that."

"Indeed. Which is why I planned my _own_ reunion," Drakken quipped. "Bebes, return to me at once!"

As if on cue, the three robots zoomed into the hall and stood at attention.

"Ha ha! Who's the genius now?" Drakken gloated. Ron sighed and shook his head in disappointment as the room watched the Bebe robots come to the conclusion that Drakken was unfit to rule. This led to Chen suggesting that Drakken should take up cloning.

"Oh, he does," Ron blurted out. Receiving the looks he was getting from Chen, Ramesh, the Possibles, and both Drew Lipsky's, Ron realized he said that out loud. "I mean, he – I mean he will, should. Should. Take up cloning, Doc." Ron then chuckled and his face went as red as the Diablo Hot Sauce he used at Bueno Nacho. Inside, Ron was hitting himself for saying that. Why did he say that? Why?

"Re-analysis," one of the Bebes piped us as it looked to Andrew. "Subject: still unknown. Threat Level: Minimal. Subject: Our creator, Dr. Drakken. Threat Level: Moderate. Subdue Dr. Drakken."

Andrew seemed pleased that his threat level had moved up, whatever that meant. However, he did not have time to think about much as the Bebes approached Drakken.

"Bebes, no. Bad Bebes! Bad!" Drakken backed away as the Bebes advanced on him. Evidently, the Bebes gained artificial intelligence and were thinking for themselves. Good, but not helpful given the current situation.

"This is just too weird," Kim confessed as she handed her dad the Kimmunicator and leapt into action. Scaling the mad scientist's back, Kim then jumped on top of the Bebe's heads and smashed them together. She cheered and then leapt off the two Bebe's… and into a third Bebe's arms. She screamed as the Bebe tossed her to the other side of the room.

"Ouch! That's going to leave a mark," Ron said as he rubbed his bottom unconsciously, almost as if he was the one who had been thrown across the room and not Kim.

The last functioning Bebe walked over to the concession stand table and lifted it up with no effort whatsoever. Hoisting the table above her head, the Bebe hurtled it towards Kim. Kim managed to backflip up onto a podium right before the table shattered. The two Bebes whose heads were stuck together managed to separate themselves and all three of them began vibrating.

Kim backflipped out of the way right as the three robots converged on her location. Examining the room, Kim grabbed a microphone stand and whirled it around like a baton before jumping at one of the Bebes. Inside the prison, Ron refrained from commenting that the Bebes had super strength. Besides, it was something Kim needed to find out for herself.

The microphone stand broke on impact, much to nearly everyone's surprise. Ron had no doubt that Drakken knew about the Killer Bebe's super strength and neglected to mention it. Kim barely had the chance to throw the microphone stand up to defend herself as a Killer Bebe swung again. Once again, the microphone stand broke on impact.

Mr. Dr. P gasped as he realized that his daughter was completely outclassed against robots with super strength. However, he had heard of his daughter's dangerous missions and knew that his girl could handle them. Kim managed to avoid the hits in the meantime, but eventually, one of the Killer Bebes held her by the hand and lifted her off the ground.

"We have a room full of geniuses here! Can't someone come up with something?" Andrew demanded, anger flashing through his face at the thought of Kim getting hurt.

Ramesh and Chen were astronomers so they were no help, and Drakken was more than okay with letting the ladies deal with it themselves. Andrew's eyes flickered to Ron, only Ron didn't say anything. Fortunately, Mr. Dr. P knew what to do.

"Wade," Mr. Dr. Possible greeted as he turned on the Kimmunicator. "I need a sonic disturbance. Make it loud and ultra-high frequency."

Wade seemed to be waking up from sleep as he asked, "Something that can jam a wireless network signal?"

"Please and thank you."

The sound that came out of the Kimmunicator was as loud and obnoxious as it was the first time. There was no way that anyone would tolerate a sound like that, unless they were deaf and couldn't hear it. Andrew Lipsky seemed to have the biggest issue with the sound, given the fact that he was curled up in a ball and on the ground screaming.

The Bebes turned to the ear-splitting noise and all three came to the same conclusion. "Analysis: Dr. Possible's attack strategy. Threat: Substantial. Destroy electronic device." In the midst of malfunctioning, the three Bebes strolled forward in an effort to stop Dr. Possible's device.

Mr. Dr. Possible's eyes widened as he realized how close the robots were and dashed to the other side of the room. The Bebes followed and swiped to get the device, yet somehow Dr. Possible avoided the attacks with moves you would not expect from a rocket scientist.

"Dr. P! I'm open!" Ron called out. He already knew he wasn't going to catch it, but better to at least try to help rather than do nothing at all. Luckily or unluckily, the Bebes avoided tripping over Andrew Chen as they sped over to catch the device. One did grab the device, but the momentum caused all three Bebes to speed into one another and hit the electrical force field. The Kimmunicator flew out of the robot's hand and landed right in front of Drakken.

Drakken brought his foot up to smash the device when Kim posthaste grabbed the Kimmunicator and slid over to her dad. Kim held up the device as the Bebe's approached.

"Hive mind command co-co-con-connection lo-lo-lo-lost."

Despite Dr. Possible's views on violence, he let Kim deal with the robots. The fight was over in less than a minute, all three robots exploding into smaller pieces. As Kim hurried back to avoid the flying robot parts, she tripped over Andrew and nearly hit the floor face first.

"Way to go, Kim! You too, Mr. Dr. P!" Ron shouted before he had to close his ears, the Kimmunicator's noise becoming louder as Mr. Dr. P approached the group.

"What was that, Ronald?" Mr. Dr. P yelled.

Kim turned the Kimmunicator off to save everyone's ears before she praised her dad. As she helped up Andrew, she noticed a red, sticky substance covering Andrew's fingers and realized he was bleeding. Before Kim could inquire if he was okay, everyone turned his or her attention to Drakken who had cried out in pain and was headed toward the exit. Kim spotted this and jumped over him, blocking his exit. "What about your college reunion, Drew?"

"I'll come to the next one," Drakken decided. "When I'm even more successful!" Drakken laughed as he activated his jetpack and flew… headfirst into a ceiling. Everyone winced. "A little help here?"

* * *

It was a little past ten at night when Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible arrived home with the scientists and Ron. Despite the bleeding, Andrew refused to head inside to be treated, saying the issue didn't present as that serious. He eventually agreed to have it checked out tomorrow during their dinner. As it turns out, Andrew wasn't missing much, as it was only pizza.

"I can't believe Drew Lipsky turned into a mad scientist," Mrs. Dr. P admitted as she sat a pizza down in front of her husband and his friends.

"Let alone, our daughter's arch-nemesis," Mr. Dr. P pointed out.

"But my man knew what to do," Professor Chen gloated as he elbowed Mr. Dr. Possible.

Professor Ramesh told Mr. Dr. Possible that he rocked, to which Mr. Dr. P shook the praise off. As he grabbed a slice of pizza, Mr. Dr. P told his friends that Drakken's plan was so obvious because the hive mind behavior was the result of a cybertronic linkage through a wireless control network. His friends agreed with him, despite having no clue what he was talking about.

"Maybe if we hadn't laughed at him back then, there would be one less mad scientist running around," Mr. Dr. P said.

Kim, who had been eavesdropping, hurried back to her living room and plopped down on the couch. Turning to her best friend who was in the process of putting away his Mad Dog mask, Kim asked, "The fact that I was so rotten to you, that's not going to drive you to become some mask wearing villain, is it?"

Ron hmmed and thought about it. Truth be told, the old answer was, "If I said yes, would you let me do my Mad Dog routine?" Ron knew that his relationship with Kim needed to change and the only way to do that is to pretend that everything was not okay. However, Ron knew he couldn't stay mad at Kim forever. In a sense, it was harder to be mad at this Kim because she was only a sophomore and had years to taint their relationship. While things weren't anywhere near as bad as it was in the future, or the past or – time travel headache. Anyways, Kim's toxicity was starting to slowly creep up and Ron didn't want to spend the next three years dealing with it. With the decision finally decided, Ron shook his head.

"No, not a chance. However, that being said, what's happened this year with you when I had the haircut and now not sticking up for me, it's disconcerting. You're too big of a competitor and there's always a ton of drama between us. You always want to be the best at everything and have countlessly brought me down in the past," Ron began.

"Ron, I'm sorr—"

"Let me finish, Kim. I think I will always be your friend, but this self-centered behavior has to change. I don't know if I want to deal with it anymore. That being said, I know of some ways you can get back in my good graces."

Relief swooped in Kim's chest as she immediately told Ron to name them.

"I really appreciate you watching over Rufus when I was a jerk with my haircut. Um…" Ron paused as he looked down at his pants where his naked mole rat sat. Ron suspected that Andrew would want to talk about meeting his dad for the first time and he did not want Rufus there to overhear. Even if Rufus was supposedly fine with it, Ron didn't want Rufus to spill the beans to Kim. "You can start by Rufus-sitting tonight and any other times I want you to take him."

Kim relented; the task wasn't that bad compared to some of the other things Ron might have her do later.

"Second, you can let me do my Mad Dog routine during Halftime tomorrow. Third, when I become popular again or insanely rich, help me so I don't go overboard."

Kim agreed that it was fair, knowing how bad Ron was with money and expensive things. He hardly stopped to think about some things as it was. "You're my best friend, Ron. Of course, you can do your routine."

Rufus was heavily reluctant to spend the night away from Ron, but the naked mole rat agreed after Ron promised him two grande chimiritos. Ron left Rufus with Kim, said goodbye to the Possible family and the astronomers, and headed home. He was not surprised when he opened his bedroom door and Andrew was already there. What did surprise Ron was the washcloth against Andrew's ear.

"I am so not a fan of those Bebes," Andrew confessed as he turned from where he sat in a chair to look at Ron.

"You learn to live with them," Ron admitted. "So meeting your dad for the first time. That was big."

Andrew scoffed. "Sure it was, given I couldn't even introduce myself to him."

Ron assured Andrew that he would have his chances. He hurried through his night duties and plopped down on the bed before noticing that Andrew looked too pensive for someone like him. "Out with it. What's wrong?"

"He…" Andrew hesitated. Ron waited, knowing that this subject was sensitive to his friend. "He's not who I thought he was. I knew my father as the man who traveled the world to help people in third world countries and the father who helped spread growth with his powers. I don't understand why he's not doing that. Instead, he made these Bebe robots and they...they...it's just…" Andrew trailed off, unsure as to how to continue.

Fortunately for Andrew, Ron seemed to know what his friend was referring to. "I know," Ron said. "It's hard. But you have to remember that he is not that dad yet. He _is _the guy who refers to 'outsourcing' as stealing other people's inventions. He _is _the guy who has some of the dumbest plans known to man. He _is _the man who let his jealousy in college lead to him becoming a mad scientist. He _is _the guy who almost takes over the world with robots our junior year."

"He what!? Why did my dad never tell me this?"

Ron shrugged. He honestly did not know, as he would have thought Drakken would have bragged about it. It was possible, yet unlikely, that Drakken felt remorse for what he had done. "You're going to meet your mom in a bit too, I suspect. Your mom, Shego. That sounds so wrong."

Andrew ignored Ron's last comment as he paced back and forth across Ron's bedroom. Finally, he turned to Ron and his voice broke as he asked, "How long? How long until my dad becomes the man I know?"

Ron paused, unsure if he should tell Andrew that he had to wait until their senior year for his dad to become the dad he used to be. Ron waited a respectable amount of time before he said, "Late May, early June of our senior year."

"I have to wait until May of my senior year?" Andrew asked in disbelief.

"So as not to wreck the space-time continuum anymore than it already is, yes," Ron stated. He nearly jumped off his bed in shock and Andrew hugged him and started bawling his eyes out.

"...if I can do dinner at Kim's house tomorrow," Andrew mumbled.

Ron only heard three words. Dinner. Kim. Tomorrow. However, that three words caused Ron to stand up and dry Andrew's tears. "You're having dinner with Kim tomorrow? They cannot know about Drakken and Shego being your parents."

Andrew assured Ron that everything would be fine, as he had given Kim the impression that his parents were some sort of agents.

"Okay, but even so, we need to talk this over."

Andrew and Ron talked for close to two hours figuring out plausible story points and how to hide the fact that Andrew was the son of one of Kim's most dangerous villains. It was around two in the morning when they both went to bed, Ron on the couch and Andrew in Ron's room.

Ron decided to sleep in following the morning, threatening to go all Monkey Kung Fu on Andrew if he dared to wake him up again. Andrew left and Ron continued to sleep in. When Ron woke up, he fixed himself some breakfast and stopped short when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Ron called out.

There was no answer.

Ron opened the door and his intrigue grew us he saw an unopened box lying on the ground. Still skeptical, Ron looked around but didn't see anyone. As he scanned, Ron noticed that the Yamanuchi students were not there, nor were any GJ agents. If Yamanuchi hadn't sent him anything, who had?

Ron brought the box inside and felt around the edges of the box. He was fairly certain that no one would send him a bomb, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Not to his surprise, it wasn't. Whatever it was seemed light, ridiculously light. Ron opened it and his eyes widened at the gift.

"No way!"

* * *

**A/N: I made it to 10, 000 words! Including all the author's notes, this three-part episode is just over 10, 000 words. I am aware that I ended things on a cliffhanger. I won't dive into it, but somewhere in the next chapter, Ron reveals his gift and who it is from. Until the next update, you'll have to deal with the cliffhanger. Later, everyone!**


	10. Dinner at the Possibles

**A/N: Honestly, I'm not sure on the title for this chapter, but I suppose****the name for**** this chapter works. ****I'm kind of disappointed how long it took to get this up, but I guess I can't do anything about that ****when I'm not spending every moment trying to update this****. ****Are you ready for the longest chapter of Never Be Normal (NBN) to date? If not, I understand. Nonetheless, let's get things underway. This chapter is ridiculously long, so I won't spend too much time on author's notes.**

**O****h, one more thing. The summary. I don't want to give it, but seeing as how often I am going to be jumping from one subplot to the next, here is a summary. If you don't want to look at the summary, scroll down a few inches or so. Otherwise,**

**Andrew meets with the popular students and decides his extra-curricular; Dr. Possible meets a new neurosurgeon while preparing for a brain tumor removal; Kim becomes suspicious about Ron's behavior; Andrew and the Possible family have dinner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possibe. I only own the idea and the OCs.**

**Note: ****T****o make things confusing, ****each subplot is going to be in a different point of view. ****Warning: ****Some d****irty flirting.**

* * *

43,200 seconds. 720 minutes. 12 hours. That was how long it would be before I had dinner with an inspiration such as Kim Possible. My parents raved about how incredible of a woman Kim was, and to meet her as a teenager was nothing short of a dream come true. Sure I had to meet Kim's parents, but it was such an honor to meet the people that helped Kim become the woman she was.

I didn't manage to get a good nights sleep the night before, as I was up until two talking with Ron about how the dinner might unfold. Like him, I didn't think it would be a good idea to let Kim know Drakken and Shego were my parents. That being said, I knew I had to tell her someday. I wanted to tell her. The only problem was figuring out how to tell Kim. If I told her point blank, chances are she wouldn't listen to be, let alone believe me.

I was running late this morning. Correction, Ron and I were running late this morning. When I tried to wake him up, Ron threatened to go all Monkey Kung Fu on me. Obviously, I decided not to risk it and headed over to Kim Possible's house to see if one of her parents could give me a ride. I could have ran and gotten the exercise, but showing up at school all sweaty didn't appeal to me.

Luck appeared to be on my side as I managed to flag down a car right as it was leaving. The car stopped and the driver rolled down the window. The woman at the wheel had Kim's signature red hair, only it was shorter. The driver couldn't have been Kim, so it must have been Kim's mother.

"Hey, Andrew. Need a lift to school?" Kim's mother inquired.

"As a matter of fact, I do," I stated. Entering the Possible's car, I threw my backpack that Ron had graciously bought me to the side and buckled up. It occurred to me as we exited the driveway that I had yet to introduce myself. Leaning forward, I asked, "How did you know my name? I never introduced myself."

"Just a hunch."

As the car stopped at a red light, I noticed the outfit Kim's mom was wearing and came to the conclusion she was on her way to work. I started to apologize, but she cut me off rather quickly.

"So where's Ron? He didn't need a lift?"

"Sleeping in," I confessed. "Busy day today?"

Dr. Possible moved the car forward and stopped in front of the school's drop-off line. "A brain tumor removal and a craniectomy. If things finish on time, it'll be a 10-hour day. Not too busy."

I stared in disbelief. A ten hour day was not a busy day? What? Wow. I'm glad I'm not in her profession. I must have staring because Kim's mom turned to me and said, "See you at about eight."

Once I realized Dr. Possible was serious about the so-called light schedule and that people were waiting for me to head inside, I grabbed my backpack and exited the car. I looked back in time to see Dr. Possible's car leave before heading inside the school and doing my best to make it to Home Room on time. To my luck, it seemed as if Home Room was still in session.

"Shen, you're late," Barkin boomed.

"Noted," I said as I sat down a few seats behind Bonnie Rockwaller, who Ron dubs Bonnie "The B****" Rockwaller. Not to my surprise, things were typical as per the Home Room. People spent time on homework or mingled with friends. As soon as the bell rang, I left the room and Kim followed.

I tried to play it casually as I checked my locker, hoping I would not start sputtering like a motorcycle out of gas in front of her. Since when did High school turn guys into a colossal mess? Or has it always been that way? I glanced at Kim before shouldering my backpack, shutting my locker, and heading to my next period. I wasn't sure if Kim didn't care on being late or if her class was somewhere nearby, but she followed me.

"Any chance you've seen Ron this morning?" Kim inquired as she did her best to melt my confidence.

"He wanted to sleep in; I let him," I confessed. "So is dinner still set for seven?"

"Negative. It's set for eight thirty. We have to cheer for the Halftime show," Kim responded. "We meaning the squad, not you and I. Not that you can't join. I mean, Ron joined."

I nodded, indicating that I knew what she meant, and told her I would be at the game. Truth be told, I didn't follow basketball at all, yet it would pass the time until I could meet Kim for dinner. I turned to Kim once I arrived outside my class and gestured to my class.

"Have you decided extra-curiculars yet?" Kim inquired, seemingly in no hurry to leave.

"Anything but football and cheer," I blurted out before my brain could catch up with me.

"Okay then. I'll see you at the game, I guess," Kim said before she turned and walked six feet away to her next class.

I followed my eyes to Kim's classroom door and hummed. My class was only three doors down. As I sat down with a teacher who wasn't Mr. Barkin, I reflected on whom I could talk to about the extra-curiculars.

Not much happened in class. Truth be told, I don't even remember anything at all. I'd have to ask someone from my class. Spotting a cheerleader whom I had no idea what their name was, I approached her and said hello.

The girl had straight length black hair, light brown skin, and what seemed to be dark brown eyes. She didn't appear all that happy, a somber look on her face that resembled a puppy getting kicked. She didn't say anything, just turned to me and said hi.

"I was wondering if you knew what after school activities there were," I began.

The smile she gave me was forced as she told me today wasn't a good day for her to do that. "My friend, Liz, can talk to you about that. She's the only other red-head on the squad." After her statement, the cheerleader quickened her pace. I stopped, knowing she needed space.

"Hey, are you okay...?"

She turned to look at me one more time. "Marcella. And no, I'm not." Marcella opened the nearest classroom door and walked through it, leaving me alone in the hallway with my thoughts.

* * *

In her daughter's fourteen years, Dr. Anne Possible could count the number of times on one hand that Kim expressed an interest in boys. There was Walter Johnson, which was short-lived, Ron, and now this Andrew fellow, if her suspicion was correct. Ron Stoppable was like a second son to her and she hoped that Kim and Ron would get together. However, she could understand if they didn't. There wasn't a whole lot of proof that they liked each other.

Dr. Possible was prepared for a busy day at work that morning as she entered her car. No sooner had Dr. Possible started to pull her way out of the driveway did a muscular guy with wild blue hair and green eyes cut in front in an effort to flag down the car. He appeared dressed in a leather blue shirt that helped show his muscles and trendy jeans. Dr. Possible rolled down the window and turned to the guy she was sure was Andrew. The blue hair was abnormal but it helped Dr. Possible come to the conclusion that this person was Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew. Need a lift to school?" Dr. Possible inquired.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he stated. Dr. Possible unlocked the door and Andrew hopped in, threw his backpack to the side, and buckled up. Shortly after the car was left the driveway, Andrew leaned forward and asked, "How did you know my name? I never introduced myself."

Dr. Possible threw an insouciant shrug and replied, "Just a hunch."

While the car was at a red light, Andrew began to apologize for allowing Dr. Possible to head out of her way to work, only Dr. Possible shook his concern off.

"So where's Ron? He didn't need a lift?"

"Sleeping in," Andrew confessed. "Busy day today?"

Dr. Possible moved the car forward and stopped in the school's drop-off line. "A brain tumor removal and a craniectomy. If things finish on time, it'll be a 10 hour day. Not too busy." Dr. Possible noticed Andrew staring at her afterwards and redirected the conversation. "See you at about eight."

Andrew didn't say anything but continued to stare at her before he grabbed his backpack and exited the car. As soon as Andrew headed inside, Dr. Possible drove off to Middleton General. She greeted a nurse on arrival and headed to her patient's room number. Awaiting her stood a dark-skinned medium-height man with onyx hair and inviting dark brown eyes that seemed almost black. He wore a Middleton High Track Jacket, which fit well with his athletic frame, khakis, and a nice pair of athletic shoes. His wife looked identical to one of the girls on Kim's cheerleading squad.

"Is it time for her surgery?" the man asked as he tore his eyes away from the eleven-year-old girl that lay asleep in bed.

"We're just about ready for her," Dr. Possible admitted as she grabbed a chart and looked at last night's readings. "Everything looks okay. Has Alexandra had anything to eat in the past twelve hours?"

"She prefers Lex, and no," the man responded.

Anne nodded and told the parents the surgery would start shortly and that the two of them should make themselves situated in the waiting room. However, she knew it would be a while before the parents headed there, if at all.

Anne injected the Propofol into her patient and began to wheel her into the O.R. The parents held the daughter's hand until it was time to leave for the waiting room. With the hopeful promise that she would see her sister, Marcella, and her brother again, the parents released their daughter's hand and stared at the door that Anne rolled their younger daughter into. A new doctor that Anne didn't recognize greeted her inside the O.R.

"Hello. Are you new here?" Dr. Possible inquired as she washed her hands in preparation for the brain tumor removal.

"I transferred from Upperton. I'm Doctor Kevin Gooberman, neurosurgeon."

"Dr. Anne Possible, neurosurgeon."

As there were two neurosurgeons that day, Dr. Possible realized that her ten hour day would be a couple of hours less with any luck. Given the upcoming dinner with her daughter's possible love interest, Dr. Possible appreciated the extra hand and the help. Dr. Gooberman allowed Anne to make the first incision and the two were underway. Apart from a severe amount of bleeding in the dura, the two neurosurgeons managed to get a handle on things and finished close to seven hours later.

The anxious parents of Marcella stood up from their seats as Dr. Possible and Dr. Gooberman approached. Dr. Possible looked to Dr. Gooberman to speak and so the gentleman cleared his throat. "I'm Dr. Kevin Gooberman and I was the neurosurgeon on attending alongside Dr. Possible." He gestured to the doctor beside him. "There was extensive bleeding in the dura, which we drained in surgery. The tumor removal went good. We managed to remove all of it with good margins and everything is good. She will be resting in the I.C.U and remain there until we can clear her for heart surgery. In the meantime, you're welcome to see her if you like."

Marcella's parents thanked the neurosurgeons, but stated that it was better until Marcella and her brother arrived to see them. They left after Anne promised that the hospital would take excellent care of their daughter. As soon as Marcella's parents left, Dr. Gooberman caught up with Anne who was walking to the break room for some coffee and asked what was next on her schedule.

"A craniectomy. I should be able to finish in time for dinner with my daughter's new friend," Anne announced as she poured herself a cup and then reached for the creamer.

"I can take over for you whenever you'd like," Dr. Gooberman offered as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee as well. "So how is Kim doing? Given how famous she is on social media, I imagine studies can get to be challenging."

"She makes straight A's. Everything comes easy to her."

"Same with my son. His name is also Kevin. The only difference is he's into chess and not brain surgery."

Dr. Gooberman and Dr. Possible made small talk as they prepped and worked on the craniectomy. Despite Dr. Possible's refusal to leave early, Dr. Gooberman's repeated remarks about the time caused Anne to leave. Most of the surgery was finished anyhow. Before leaving, Dr. Possible agreed to finish one of Dr. Gooberman's surgeries if Kevin ever had dinner with someone else one day. Anne clocked out after her eleven hour day and headed to the station wagon.

* * *

Kim couldn't keep the pep out of her step that following morning as she dressed in her cheer outfit and headed to school with Rufus in tow. Spending the night with Rufus had been weird, albeit fine. It was definitely something she needed to get used to if she wanted to earn back Ron's good graces. Ron had confessed to her that he thought she had self-centered issues and that needed to change. Kim didn't think she was, but she was willing to try to change it for Ron.

Kim was surprised that morning when Ron didn't come over and pick up Rufus. She was even more surprised when neither Ron nor Andrew showed up for the start of Home Room. Luckily, she had homework that needed completing, no thanks to last night's mission against the Killer Bebes. It was still hard for her to believe that her father's friend from college would end up being one of her arch-foes. Well, at least she knew Drakken's real name, which would help if he ever got out of line.

Kim had finished all her schoolwork when Andrew arrived about ten minutes before the end of Home Room.

"Shen, you're late," Barkin boomed.

Kim, her face deep in a book, rolled her eyes. _Thanks for the obvious, Barkin. _Andrew ended up taking a seat behind Bonnie Rockwaller. Kim shivered involuntarily, the name alone too vile to even comprehend. When the bell rang, Kim decided to get some information and followed Andrew.

Andrew stopped at his locker, grabbed a book and then shouldering his backpack, shutting his locker, and heading to his next period. Kim followed, her class being in the same direction. Kim noticed Ron had yet to appear, so she inquired, "Any chance you've seen Ron this morning?"

"He wanted to sleep in; I let him," Andrew confessed. "So is dinner still set for seven?"

_He must not know we perform at the basketball games. _"Negative. It's set for eight thirty. We have to cheer for the Halftime show," Kim responded. She paused as she realized how that might sound. "We meaning the squad, not you and I. Not that you can't join. I mean, Ron joined." She blushed at the realization that she was rambling.

Andrew didn't seem to take notice as he nodded, indicating that he knew what Kim meant, and told her he would be at the game. He turned to Kim once he arrived and gestured to his class. For reasons, Kim's class was only three doors down

"Have you decided extra-curiculars yet?" Kim inquired, in no hurry to leave as her class was three doors down.

"Anything but football and cheer," Andrew blurted out.

Kim hid the frown that wanted to spread across her face. _That's unfortunate. It would be nice to – and I'm getting ahead of myself. __Besides, _"Okay then. I'll see you at the game, I guess," Kim said before she turned and walked six feet away to her next class. Once inside, Kim sat down with a teacher who, go figure, was Mr. Barkin, Kim groaned and sunk her head onto the desk.

_Why did I ramble? Why? _Kim noticed one of her friends there and a smile came across her face as she spotted Tara. "Hey! I heard you were sick. It looks as if you're feeling better," Kim began.

"Yeah, I heard Ron joined the cheerleading team," Tara said with a beaming smile on her face, no doubt thinking about Ron. "I didn't think Ron could do those moves that you did."

"Joined? I think you're mistaken. He didn't become a cheerleader. He's the mascot," Kim clarified.

"Oh, but he's still on the team, right?"

Kim turned in her chair as she observed Tara's behavior and noticed the apprehension that Tara inadvertantly revealed. A growing sense of dread formed in the pit of her stomach as Kim asked, "Tara, what did you do?"

"Hello, ladies!" Ron called out.

Kim turned to Ron and gasped at what he was wearing.

* * *

I did not see Ron when I stepped out of my last class before lunch. At this point, I was kind of wondering if I might see him at all today. It wasn't until I was halfway through the lunch line until I spotted him. He was not wearing his usual clothing. For one, he wore a Middleton High cheer jacket. That was enough to throw me off, as I had not seen that shirt in the closet since I first moved in with Ron. Given the newness of it, it must have arrived this morning.

"Next!" the lunch lady called. Staring at me, she yelled, "I said next!"

I took that as my cue and let her slap some sort of pasta on my plate. Like I normally did before I ate, I thanked the lucky DNA gods that I couldn't get sick from regular cafeteria food, even if it might be radioactive. I could have eaten with Kim and Ron, but I decided not to eat with them. Instead, I scanned the restaurant where I found Marcella's friend, Liz. I couldn't find Marcella, but that didn't bother me.

People stared at me as I snagged a seat right next to the person I wanted to talk to. A blonde girl who I knew nothing of, other than the fact that she wore a cheerleading outfit, cleared her throat and said, "You look familiar. What's your name again?"

"Andrew. I have hung out and watched a few practices," I admitted. Turning to Liz, I said, "Marcella said I could talk to you about after school activities."

The other red-head, Liz, shrugged as she ate some cucumbers. "You could. Everyone here knows everything there is now." Liz stopped eating and scanned my body, possibly to determine my phsyique. "You could go for anything really. I suppose you could do soccer, but I suspect you want something hard hitting. Football?"

I shook my head. "Pass."

Everyone but Liz could not hide the shock from their face. A few of them had open mouths at my statement. Eventually, one of the guys suggested basketball. I shrugged, unsure as to whether I should try out. I mean, basketball was fine. However, I didn't think it would be the best sport.

"There's Ice Hockey happening next week," a random jock stated. "I'm friends with the forward. He can teach you the ropes and you can decide what you want to do."

I leaned back in my chair as I agreed to the proposal. Ice hockey, huh? Shouldn't be too bad.

"So where do you plan on getting your sports stuff?" one of the blonde cheerleaders asked, giving me a look that I wasn't entirely comfortable with.

"Middleton Mall I guess. I was in Go City for a few days but I don't want to head out there for clothes."

"You could hang with us on Saturday morning," Liz suggested after sharing a look with the blonde cheerleader, likely one of her friends. "Smith can drive us," she said as she gestured to the guy who mentioned the Ice Hockey.

"I'll think about it," I admitted, knowing that I had to talk with Ron about this first.

"Give us your phone number and we'll get back with you," Liz said, extending her hand towards me.

Not seeing anything wrong with that and knowing I had to start somewhere, I wrote down the cellphone number Ron had given me when we first went shopping and spent way too much money and gave it to her. Liz did not give me hers, instead telling me to meet everyone at the High School by 8:45 a.m. if I decided to join them. I wasn't sure if it was the exagerrated stories Ron told or what, but the so-called jocks seemed friendly.

Ron greeted me as soon as I exited lunch and I noticed that he had Rufus back. With a grin on his face, Ron asked me if I scored some digits. I shook my head and rehased what happened at lunch.

"Dude, this is good. It's early in the year and you're already making new friends. Go to the mall with them. Just be warned, they're probably only friendly to you because of popularity. They're sticklers for this Food Chain $h!. Just a warning."

I had no clue what Food Chain $h! meant but I knew enough that losing Ron as a friend would be a total loss for me and that those who didn't want to be his friend would not be my friend. I nodded in response to Ron's remark. "So where did you get the new shirt?"

"I found at my doorstep. I later learned that it was Tara," Ron revealed. "At least this is comfortable. I'm not sure how she knows my shirt size." Ron stopped walking at as he arrived in front of a class, one I didn't think was his. "I'll catch you later."

I knew the statement would be true, so I turned back and headed to my class. It was near the end of the day that I saw Ron again. Correction, heard Ron. It was hard not to, as his voice echoed across the entirety of the hallway and then some.

"What?" Bonnie screeched, prompting everyone to turn their attention to the scene.

"It's so obvious, why didn't I see it before?" Ron chuckled. "All those insults are really code. In this case, get a life means hang out at your place. So I will. Like I said, just bring Tara. That is, unless the two of you want to do it in the private of your bedroom."

Everyone stared at Ron's gall behavior towards the Queen Bee. One minute, the hallway was full of chatter and the next, silence. "This cannot be happening," Bonnie mumbled as she slumped up against a locker door to prevent her from falling down in disbelief.

"I can assure you, my stuff is big. Everything is working in that department, B."

Bonnie's face turned a lovely shade of green and she raced for the bathroom. However, the motion caused her to upchuck right onto the tile floor. She passed the vomit in disgust and hurried into the bathroom. The hallway was silent, then...

"What's going on here?" Barkin's voice boomed throughout the hallway. In an instant, everyone resumed his or her activities, most of which involved heading to class. Knowing what I would be seeing if I watched, I headed for my next class.

Nothing exciting happened the rest of the day, a majority of it spent talking about Bonnie throwing up in the middle of the school hallway and Ron's asinine belief that Bonnie was flirting with him. Nonetheless, it made for a fun day.

* * *

Ron Stoppable stared at the unopened box lying on the ground. Still skeptical, Ron looked around but didn't see anyone. As he scanned, Ron noticed that the Yamanuchi students were not there, nor were any GJ agents. If Yamanuchi hadn't sent him anything, who had?

Ron brought the box inside and felt around the edges of the box. He was fairly certain that no one would send him a bomb, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Not to his surprise, it wasn't. Whatever it was seemed light, ridiculously light. Ron opened it and his eyes widened at the gift.

"No way!"

In the box stood an authentic cheerleading jacket with the Middleton Mad Dog stiched into the upper right. It was everything that Ron Stoppable had dreamed of his first three years of becoming a Middleton Mad Dog. Back in the present, that is. Wearing that Middleton Mad Dog Jacket as a football player made him feel powerful and confident and capable of owning the school. This cheerleading jacket was similar. Ron threw it on over his shirt without hesitation.

Ron noticed a note on the jacket and tore it off before he read it. It said,_ To Ron: I heard you tried out for the cheerleading squad. Just wanted to say congratulations and welcome to the team. I know you won't be the most well-liked person on the team, but I'm here. In the post is my cellphone number as well as all of the other people on the cheerleading squad, except for Kim. I figured you already had her number. __Tara._

Ron took the piece of paper holding all the cheerleader's numbers and scanned it before he tossed it in the trashcan. He had no need to ever call any of the cheerleaders, as Kim, Bonnie, and Tara were the only cheerleaders Ron had the intention of knowing.

It took about ten minutes to sprint to school, leaving Ron wondering if he needed to join track and field as an extra-curicular. He shook his head at that thought, knowing it would take away from missions and the like. The official Mad Dog Mascot cleaned the sweat off his face and headed to his fourth period class to visit Kim and Tara.

"Oh, but he's still on the team, right?" Tara asked.

Ron could sense Kim's concern as she said, "Tara, what did you do?"

"Hello, ladies!" Ron called out.

Kim turned around and gasped at what Ron was wearing. A Middleton High Cheer Jacket. There were few people who would give Ron a jacket and judging on the fact that Tara seemed to be Ron-fatuated, Kim had no doubt that Tara was the one who sent the gift. Plus, the way Tara smiled at Ron kind of gave things away.

Kim shrugged to herself as she pulled out the materials needed for the lesson. _Well, I guess we'll have to see if Ron likes Tara like that. It seems like a good fit anyways. I'll have to be sure Ron doesn't blow it by doing something stupid._

Ron sat down and stared at Kim, refraining from taking notes and causing eyes to rise in suspicion. It was too early to get serious. _I know you think I'm going to blow it, Kim, but trust me. Ron-man isn't going to rush things and he's going to follow the rules._

"Who gave you that?" Bonnie demanded as she stared at Ron's jacket. "You shouldn't even have one."

A grin broke across Ron's face before he could stop it. "Well, I am on the team."

"As the mascot, not an actual team member," Bonnie sniped.

Ron waved off her concern and slouched back in the desk right as the teacher entered the classroom. Much to Ron's annoyance, it was Mr. Barkin. He soured. "Seriously?"

"Stoppable, so glad you could join us. I'll be taking over this class for Mrs. Slater." Mr. Barkin approached the chalkboard and wrote his name on the board, not that it was needed. Everyone knew who he was.

Ron masterfully made his way through the class, although he guaranteed on the way out that he wasn't going to look this over. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Ron exited the classroom without a word to anyone. He had not seen Andrew all day, which wasn't a surprise. Ron sat down with Kim, wishing that the month would end already and he could sit with Monique. She was moderately popular and it would allow himself to seat himself with Bonnie, Tara, and...well, just them. The other jocks could be a pain in the arse.

Kim took a seat besides him and they began eating whatever qualified as food. Ron sighed as he picked his lunch. This food, if you could even call it that, was a joke. Thank goodness Double Cheese Pizza day was soon. Luckily, the school had a vending machine, even if it was in D-Hall.

"Here's Rufus," Kim said as she reached into her pocket and withdrew the naked mole rat. Rufus cheered at seeing Ron before diving into Ron's lunch, which was okay with Ron. Kim shook her head in amusement at the sight. _That little guy can really eat anything._

"Thanks, Kim." Ron examined the lunch room to see if he could spot Andrew. He finally did and his jaw dropped at the sight.

"Careful about the flies," Kim joked before turning her attention to where Ron had jaw-dropped. At the table with the jocks and cheerleaders was a crop of blue hair. Andrew was chatting with the other red-head cheerleader, Liz. The other jocks seemed comfortable in his presense. Kim's eyes scanned the table, surprised when she didn't see Bonnie. Surely Andrew knew what a horrible idea sitting at the popular table was, right?

"Way to go, Andrew!" Ron announced, proud at what things looked like. "Getting phone numbers already!"

Kim turned her attention back to lunch. _Andrew is going to be a jock. This is good, right? _Kim begrudingly ate her lunch, despite the fact that she would rather throw it away. She needed the energy for tonight's basketball game. Ron waved goodbye before catching up with Andrew.

Andrew glanced at Ron's pocket for a breif moment, taking note of Rufus being there before he greeted Ron.

With a grin on his face, Ron asked Andrew if he scored some digits. Andrew shook his head and rehased what happened at lunch. "Dude, this is good. It's early in the year and you're already making new friends. Go to the mall with them. Just be warned, they're probably only friendly to you because of popularity. They're sticklers for this Food Chain $h!. Just a warning."

Ron could tell by the look on Andrew's face that Andrew had no clue what Food Chain $h! meant. He nodded in response to Ron's remark. "So where did you get the new shirt?"

"I found at my doorstep. I later learned that it was Tara," Ron revealed. "At least this is comfortable. I'm not sure how she knows my shirt size." Ron stopped walking at as he arrived in front of a class that wasn't his, but rather Bonnie's class. Ron was up for a litle stupidity and playfulness. "I'll catch you later."

Andrew nodded, turned back and headed to his class. Ron waited for a brief moment before he sat down and did a double take. Even though he knew this wasn't his class, Ron asked, "Bonnie? What are you doing in my class?"

"Your class? This is my class."

"This is History," Ron declared.

"This is Chemistry," Bonnie retorted as she filed her nails.

"You think we have chemistry?" Ron asked, withholding a grin.

"Yes." Bonnie paused as what she said occurred to her. "I mean no. This is Chemistry class."

"If you ever want to hang out –"

"Why would I hang out with you? On second thought, don't answer that. I'll prove it to you." Bonnie grabbed Ron by the arm and showed him it was Chemistry. She then pointed down the hall to where Ron's history class.

"Oh! My bad." Ron gave a wave and left for his history class. He strolled in right as the late bell rang and chillaxed right on the desk. A couple more days of rattling Bonnie's emotions and then bingo bango – time to crumble the food chain and the timeline. Of course, this was a big change, which Ron intented to be careful of. If the chips fell in place too quickly, then alternate relationships and alternate situations would occur. However, as Ron so often heard from the Yamanuchi students, time wants to happen. What that means though, he has no idea.

Ron whipped out some paper and thought about how to deal with the upcoming events, such as meeting Monique, joining the cage with Pain King and Steel Toe, and Halloween – although this year, he wasn't going trick-or-treating and getting kidnapped by Duff Killigan. He should, however, figure out how to grab the Centurion project before the scientists. Chances were it was going to fall on Kim.

It was ironic how the truth could set you free, even if it felt as if it was a curse. The truth was what set Kim free from the project and the Truth Ray was kind of fun. There was no way that the truth would set Ron free this time, not with time travel thrown into the mix. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to tell his travels during the Truth Ray fiasco.

It was nearing the end of the day when Ron managed to run into Bonnie a second time. A grin appeared on Ron's face as he asked, "What's up, BonBon? Did you miss me?"

"Get real. Oh, also do me a favor and get a life," Bonnie snarked as she turned to walk away.

"Okay. I'll meet you and Tara there. Just text me the time!"

Bonnie turned and looked at Ron with a stupified expression. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, it occurs to me, BonBon-" Ron started.

"Don't call me that," Bonnie growled.

Ron continued on as if Bonnie hadn't commented, "That you're just jealous. You can't touch this because you're inadequate and weak-minded." He easily avoided the right hook Bonnie sent his way. "I am on Holy Ground and you just want to walk on it. You're trying to get my attention by calling me names, but in actuality, you like me because you're flirting with me."

"What?" Bonnie screeched, attracting the attention of passerby. The entire hallway, which had been chatting away froze.

Ron beamed at the attention as he continued on the offensive. "It's so obvious, why didn't I see it before?" Ron chuckled. "All those insults are really code. In this case, get a life means hang out at your place. So I will. Like I said, just bring Tara. That is, unless the two of you want to do it in the private of your bedroom."

Ron knew he was being gall, as the look on Bonnie's face made his behavior totally worth it. He felt guilty for throwing someone as innocent as Tara under the bus, but it was merely for the sake of breaking the food chain that Bonnie's sisters created. "This cannot be happening," Bonnie mumbled as she slumped up against a locker door to prevent her from falling down in disbelief.

Ron plunged ahead, planting the final nail in the coffin. He knew how Bonnie would react and wanted the entire school to see Bonnie brought to her knees. "I can assure you, my stuff is big. Everything is working in that department, B."

Ron was not surprised when Bonnie's face turned a lovely shade of green and she raced for the bathroom. He was, however, surprised when the motion caused her to upchuck right onto the tile floor. Bonnie passed the vomit in disgust and hurried into the bathroom. The hallway was silent, Ron proud of the chaos he had created, then...

"What's going on here?" Barkin's voice boomed throughout the hallway. In an instant, everyone resumed his or her activities, most of which involved heading to class.

* * *

In about two hours, I would be having dinner with the Possible family. First things first, I had to go to this basketball thing. Whatever basketball was. Ron never really mentioned it in the future, so I figured it wasn't that big of a deal. Seeing as how it stood between me and a dinner with Kim's parents, basketball seemed very important.

I found a seat several rows up, deciding that a good view would be beneficial. The game started a few minutes later and I watched as each team went up and down the court trying to score. The game was okay, but the scoring was a nuisance. It seemed as if one person didn't need to do anything to score a bucket. I didn't see how that was practical.

I didn't pay much attention to the second quarter, instead refraining from eating snacks before the dinner. Given my flower power, I required lots of food. Snacks usually helped, but since I was eating at the Possible's house tonight, I decided not to spend Ron's money.

It was nearing the end of the second quarter when I spotted her making her way several rows up. A collective cheer sounded all around right as she sat down in front of me, as the half had come to a close.

"A second time in under twelve hours," I greeted. "What luck! And you're just in time too."

Mrs. Possible turned around on the uncomfortable bleacher seat – the school really needs to fix that problem – and smiled. "So I haven't missed Ron?" she inquired, nearly shouting to be heard over all the other voices.

"Nope."

Any further comment was cut off as the lights focused on a door opposite the entrance and the announcer projected his voice across the stadium, telling people to put their hands together for the Middleton Mad Dog, which Mrs. Dr. Possible and I knew to be Ron. Ron let out a howl as he stormed over in his Mad Dog face mask, stole the basketball from the confused referee, and sent the referee and the ball flying several feet back. The cheers from the crowd told everyone what he or she thought about the act, the people cheering even louder as the Mad Dog sprayed some kind of foam over the crowd. Ron stopped briefly before storming back over to the cheerleaders and spraying Tara and Bonnie. We chuckled, despite recognizing the looks of pure, unadultered rage the cheerleaders sent Ron's way.

"He's better than I thought," I admitted, which was followed by Dr. Possible's agreement.

"I would hate to be the cheerleaders, though," Dr. Possible said as Bonnie chased the mascot off the court.

Middleton ended up winning the close game 65-62. As the fans departed, a majority talking animatedly about the game, Kim came out of the locker room dressed in her school clothes and her face broke into a grin as she crossed the court and hugged her mom.

"Mom, this is a surprise. Great game, huh?"

Dr. Possible agreed and then turned her attention to Ron who was dressed in a Middleton cheer jacket and his usual cargo pants. She smiled at Ron and offered him a ride home, which he accepted. Soon, all four of us were in Dr. Possible's car and on our way to Ron's house. I excused myself and headed with Ron inside, saying I needed to change clothes and pick something up before I arrived for the Possible's dinner.

Once inside, I called upon my flower powers and had it make Rhododendrons. Drakken was the person who taught me all about flowers and which flowers would work with what occasion when I was around ten. It took a while with these powers, but eventually I reached the point where I could summon any type of flower I wanted at will.

It took about a minute to change into something casual and then I headed over to the Possible's house, Ron staying home and likely exercising. I held the bundle of flowers in front of me as I knocked on the door and stared down at the driveway and waited.

A minute passed before the door opened, Mrs. Dr. Possible greeted me. Extending my hand forward, I told her these flowers were for her. Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled as she accepted the flowers and stepped back to allow me inside. As soon as I was inside, Jim, Tim, and Kim appeared.

"Whoa! Blue hair!" Jim exclaimed.

"Cool!" Tim said. The two of them then began asking him questions one right after the other, giving me no time to answer. I was a bit amused at the rapid fire questions. I would likely get to know them as time went on.

"Boys!" Mr. Dr. Possible warned.

"It's fine," I assured. "You'll get my life's story soon enough."

The six of us took a seat in the dining room where plates of lasagna lay on the table. The delicious meaty smell teased us men's nostrils, but we refrained from digging in until Kim and Mrs. Dr. Possible began to eat. The first few minutes was spent in relative silence.

Deciding she should be the one to start things off, Mrs. Dr. Possible said, "So Andrew, you were born in Japan, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"And evidently, you're Ron's friend. Where did you meet?"

"At the Middleton Mall. At the time, Ron had that haircut that he evidently didn't keep," I said, hoping my answers didn't come off as too rehearsed.

Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded to herself before falling silent again. Evidently, she was thinking about something. Possibly about my answers being rehearsed. She was a smart woman.

"Pardon me for asking," Dr. Possible interjected as he pointed a fork at Andrew, "but just what exactly are your intentions, young man?" Ignoring his daughter's protest, Mr. Dr. Possible continued. "Assuming Ron told you, anyone who doesn't treat my daughter right gets a one-way ticket to outer space. So what exactly are your intentions, young man?"

I finished the mouthful of lasagna before I tapped the fork on the table and mulled over my response. Truth be told, I had little idea on how I wanted to answer that. I didn't know the Kim of this time, only really learning about her from my parents. Kim was special, but it went beyond that. Thoughts of Kim influencing my parents came to mind. I thought about that Kim, the Kim that my parents saw and I saw the Kim at the table flesh into the woman who helped inspire Drakken. Finally,

"It should come as no surprise to you all that your daughter is a special girl. She's an inspiration, a role model, and a lot of people look up to her as an example. She is a hard-working, driven, she puts 100% into everything. I want Kim to see herself the way my parents did, someone who helps not just others, but the world. That is the Kim I want to know. The only intentions I have at the moment is to be your daughter's friend, sir."

And it was true. I wasn't sure what feelings I felt toward Kim, but it wasn't love. It was more so the feeling one has when they meet their idol for the first time. Respect. Would it grow into something more? Possibly, but I had no intention of rushing things.

Mr. Dr. Possible smiled in content as he leaned back in his seat and continued his dinner, pleased with the response I gave. Mrs. Dr. Possible exchanged glances with Kim before both settled back into eating dinner.

* * *

Inside her station wagon, Anne stared ahead, her hands on the wheel. Anne knew she had two choices. She could either head home and make some type of dinner or head to Middleton High to watch her daughter perform. After juggling these two options and weighing the pros and cons, Anne started up her car and drove to the High School. She arrived shortly before half-time and took a seat next to some parents several rows up. A collective cheer sounded all around Mrs. Possible as the half came to a close.

"A second time in under twelve hours," a voice announced from behind her. "What luck! And you're just in time too."

Mrs. Possible turned around on her uncomfortable bleacher seat and smiled at Andrew. "So I haven't missed Ron?" she inquired, nearly shouting to be heard over all the other voices.

"Nope."

Any further comment was cut off as the lights focused on a door opposite the entrance and the announcer projected his voice across the stadium, telling people to put their hands together for the Middleton Mad Dog, which Andrew and Mrs. Dr. Possible knew to be Ron. Ron let out a howl as he stormed over in his Mad Dog face mask, stole the basketball from the confused referee, and sent the referee and the ball flying several feet back. The cheers from the crowd told everyone what he or she thought about the act, the people cheering even louder as the Mad Dog sprayed some kind of foam over the crowd. He stopped briefly before storming back over to the cheerleaders and spraying Tara and Bonnie. Dr. Possible chuckled, despite recognizing the looks of pure, unadultered rage the cheerleaders sent Ron's way.

"He's better than I thought," Andrew admitted, which was followed by Dr. Possible's agreement.

"I would hate to be the cheerleaders, though," Dr. Possible said as Bonnie chased the mascot off the court.

Middleton ended up winning the close game 65-62, holding off a late rally by the opposing team. As the fans departed, a majority talking animatedly about the game, Kim came out of the locker room dressed in her school clothes and her face broke into a grin as she crossed the court and hugged her mom.

"Mom, this is a surprise. Great game, huh?"

Dr. Possible agreed and then turned her attention to Ron who was dressed in a Middleton cheer jacket and his usual cargo pants. She smiled at the guy who was a third son in so many regards and offered him a ride home, which he accepted. Soon, all four of them were in Dr. Possible's car and on their way to Ron's house. Andrew excused himself and headed with Ron inside, saying he needed to change clothes and pick something up before he arrived for the Possible's dinner.

Dr. Possible arrived home to the smell of something home-cooked. The three siblings headed into the living room, Kim stopping on her way upstairs to most likely freshen up. Frowning, Dr. Possible headed into the kitchen and the frown turned upside down when she saw her husband by the oven.

"Lasagna. I hope you don't mind," Mr. Dr. Possible said as he took the lasagna out of the oven. "Anything else I need to put on?"

Dr. Possible assured her husband that he did an excellent job and kissed him. A minute later, the special visitor arrived.

Knock knock.

"That must be him," Mrs. Dr. Possible stated as she left the kitchen. Knowing Jim and Tim would follow, no doubt wanting to meet Kim's 'boyfriend', Mrs. Dr. Possible ordered her sons to retrieve Kim from upstairs. The boys weren't pleased, but one withering glare had them both hurrying upstairs. "Andrew," Mrs. Dr. Possible greeted.

"These are for you," Andrew said as he extended a bundle of flowers to Kim's mom. "They're Rhododendrons."

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled as she accepted the flowers and stepped back to allow Andrew inside. As soon as he was inside, Jim, Tim, and Kim appeared. Kim did not comment on Andrew's appearance, as she already met him. Jim and Tim on the other hand…

"Whoa! Blue hair!" Jim exclaimed.

"Cool!" Tim said. The two of them then began asking him questions one right after the other, giving Andrew no time to answer.

"Boys!" Mr. Dr. Possible warned.

"It's fine," Andrew assured. "You'll get my life's story soon enough."

The six of them took a seat in the dining room where plates of lasagna lay on the table. The delicious meaty smell teased the men's nostrils, but they did not dig in until Kim and Mrs. Dr. Possible began to eat. The first few minutes was spent in relative silence.

Deciding she should be the one to start things off, Mrs. Dr. Possible said, "So Andrew, you were born in Japan, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew said.

"And evidently, you're Ron's friend. Where did you meet?"

"At the Middleton Mall. At the time, Ron had that haircut that he evidently didn't keep," Andrew said.

Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded to herself, noticing that the answers seemed precise, almost as if he had rehearsed for the dinner. She told herself to talk about that with Kim as soon as the dinner was over.

"Pardon me for asking," Dr. Possible interjected as he pointed a fork at Andrew, "but just what exactly are your intentions, young man?" Ignoring Kim's protest, Mr. Dr. Possible continued. "Assuming Ron told you, anyone who doesn't treat my daughter right gets a one-way ticket to outer space. So what exactly are your intentions, young man?"

Andrew finished the mouthful of lasagna before he tapped his fork on the table as he mulled over his response. The family waited with bated breath. Finally, "It should come as no surprise to you all that your daughter is a special girl. She's an inspiration, a role model, and a lot of people look up to her as an example. She is a hard-working, driven, she puts 100% into everything. I want Kim to see herself the way my parents did, someone who helps not just others, but the world. That is the Kim I want to know. The only intentions I have at the moment is to be your daughter's friend, sir."

Mr. Dr. Possible smiled in content as he leaned back in his seat and continued his dinner, pleased with the response he received. Mrs. Dr. Possible exchanged glances with Kim, both of them agreeing that Andrew would stick around for a while.

* * *

Kim Possible hated Bonnie Rockwaller. Ever since Kim started to go on missions, Bonnie would ridicule and poke fun at her, always looking for some edge to attack Kim. Kim never thought positively about her rival. Bonnie couldn't think positively about Kim either. Kim reminded Bonnie of her sisters, Connie and Lonnie, sisters who always criticized her clothes, her hair, her boyfriend, anything really. According to Bonnie, Kim needed to grow up.

"What?" Bonnie screeched, attracting the attention of passerby. The entire hallway, which had been chatting away froze.

Kim turned and saw an expression on Ron that she was not familiar with. Nor did she particularly like. "It's so obvious, why didn't I see it before?" Ron chuckled. "All those insults are really code. In this case, get a life means hang out at your place. So I will. Like I said, just bring Tara. That is, unless the two of you want to do it in the private of your bedroom."

Kim's jaw nearly hit the floor. Was Ron insinuating that Bonnie and Tara were a couple? That's what it sounded like. However, there was nothing to indicate that was the case. Besides, if Tara was a le...le...that word, then surely she would know about it, right?

"This cannot be happening," Bonnie mumbled as she slumped up against a locker door to prevent her from falling down in disbelief.

Ron plunged ahead, twisting the invisible knife further against Bonnie's ribcage. "I can assure you, my stuff is big. Everything is working in that department, B."

Kim was not surprised when Bonnie's face turned a lovely shade of green and she raced for the bathroom. She was, however, surprised when the motion caused Bonnie to upchuck right onto the tile floor. Bonnie passed the vomit in disgust and hurried into the bathroom. The hallway was silent, Ron proud of the chaos he had created, Kim annoyed that Ron was giving Bonnie so much attention – even if that attention happened to be negative – then...

"What's going on here?" Barkin's voice boomed throughout the hallway. In an instant, everyone resumed his or her activities, most of which involved heading to class. As Ron was in her next class, Kim knew she needed to talk about his gall behavior. Seriously, it was as if Ron was not his usual goofy self.

"Care to explain what that was Ron?" Kim snipped.

Ron turned to Kim with a pleased smile on his face. "What what was?"

"The hallway, Bonnie, you."

"Just setting the record straight."

Kim frowned. How? Was Ron going to elaborate on that? And what about insinuating that Tara was a le...le...that word? He was ruining a kind girl's high school career.

"Kim, you know my motto: Never Be Normal. I'm revolutionizing high school! I'm taking that food chain [censored] down!" Ron all but screamed that last part.

"And Tara?"

"She'll thank me. Eventually. So will Bonnie."

Kim shook her head slowly. Ron was assinine. Plus, he was giving Bonnie attention she didn't deserve. "Ron," Kim growled, "You're ruining a kind girl's high school career."

"The road to good intentions are often filled with pitfalls. Besides, everyone knows the rumor is false, so what's the harm?" What Ron didn't add was that his Mystical Monkey Power was powerful enough to erase a person's memories, not that he intended on using them.

Kim opened her mouth to retort, but the teacher entered and all conversation ceased. Thankfully, the teacher was someone other than Barkin. Kim tapped her fingers against the desk in impatience as she paid attention to Ron instead of the class. What was going on with Ron? He had been acting weird ever since his joining the cheer squad as a mascot. And how he was goading Bonnie and flirting with her, something he never did before then. Something was definitely going on with him and it was discouraging. Ron liked to keep to himself and shy away from the spotlight. That had always been him. But now he was flirting with cheerleaders and speaking up for himself? Something wasn't adding up.

Kim stood up after the bell rang to talk to Ron about his behavior, only the teenage sidekick was gone. _Weird. He was just here. _Kim searched for Ron for twenty minutes during the end of the day before she decided she had enough and left to do some homework. Ron would be at the game anyways. After all, he was a mascot.

Shortly before the basketball game started, Kim called all her cheerleaders together and noticed one of her teammates wasn't there. Frowning, she did a quick head count and turned to Liz, as she often hung with Marcella. "Have you seen Marcella today?" Kim asked.

"She mentioned something about a family member in the hospital," Liz spoke up.

Kim nodded, figuring everything would be fine one lady down. She turned to her rival and noted that she and Tara were avoiding the other cheerleader's gazes. Kim frowned and opened her mouth to say something but Jessica beat her to it.

"So you and Tara…"

"Completely false!" Bonnie snapped. "The loser made that up. Now stop staring at us!"

"Sorry," Jessica mumbled, sheepishly avoiding everyone's glances at her.

Deciding the cheerleaders needed to get their head in the game, Kim led her squad through stretches and the like. It did not even occur to her to see where Ron might be until Ron showed up with his mascot mask on. At least it wasn't Bonnie's mask. That was still weird.

"You're late," Kim noted.

"I know. I'm right on time for the act," Ron informed.

Any further comment was cut off as Kim and the cheerleaders had to get into position. A short time later, the lights dimmed and focused on a door opposite the entrance and the announcer projected his voice across the stadium, telling people to put their hands together for the Middleton Mad Dog. Ron let out a howl as he stormed over in his Mad Dog face mask, stole the basketball from the confused referee, and sent the referee and the ball flying several feet back. The cheers from the crowd told everyone what he or she thought about the act, the people cheering even louder as the Mad Dog sprayed some kind of foam over the crowd. He stopped briefly before storming back over to the cheerleaders and spraying Tara and Bonnie. Kim grunted and tapped her foot in impatience as she took note of the looks of pure, unadultered rage the cheerleaders sent Ron's way.

"That's it!" Bonnie screeched as she wiped the bannana foam off her face. "Time for you to play dead!" She then proceeded to chase Ron out of the gymnasium and into the hallway. Now gone three members of the cheer squad, Kim noticed her squad walking off and followed suit into the locker room to change, disappointed at the lackluster performance. Bonnie eventually showed back up, changed, and glared at Kim on the way out, as if Ron's behavior was somehow Kim's fault.

Kim ended up joining the other Middleton ended up winning the close game 65-62. As the fans departed, a majority talking animatedly about the game, Kim came out of the locker room and her face broke into a grin as she crossed the court and hugged her mom.

"Mom, this is a surprise. Great game, huh?"

Dr. Possible agreed and then turned her attention to Ron who was dressed in a Middleton cheer jacket and his usual cargo pants. She smiled and offered him a ride home, which he accepted. Soon, all four of them were in Dr. Possible's car and on their way to Ron's house. Andrew excused himself and headed with Ron inside, saying he needed to change clothes and retrieve something before he arrived for the dinner.

The Possible family arrived home to the smell of something home-cooked. Kim noticed that her dad was home and making something, no doubt saving everyone the time of preparing dinner. Mrs. Dr. Possible was grateful for that. Jim and Tim headed into the living room while Kim headed to the upstairs bathroom to compose herself. A minute later, the special visitor arrived.

Knock knock.

Kim took a deep breath as she prepared herself for this dinner. She knew that this dinner was an interrogation for her parents to question Andrew's motives and to figure out whatever else they wanted about him. She appreciated Andrew taking a big risk and meeting her parents first instead of the other way around. Kim suspected the situation of meeting the parents would be awkward for her. At least, she wouldn't need to answer all those embarrasing questions.

Jim and Tim were hounding Andrew with questions when Kim arrived to greet him. She spotted flowers in her mom's hands and suspected that was what Andrew went back for.

"Boys!" Mr. Dr. Possible warned.

"It's fine," Andrew assured. "You'll get my life's story soon enough."

The six of them took a seat in the dining room where plates of lasagna lay on the table. The delicious meaty smell teased the men's nostrils, but they did not dig in until Kim and Mrs. Dr. Possible began to eat. The first few minutes was spent in relative silence.

Deciding she should be the one to start things off, Mrs. Dr. Possible said, "So Andrew, you were born in Japan, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew said.

"And evidently, you're Ron's friend. Where did you meet?"

"At the Middleton Mall. At the time, Ron had that haircut that he evidently didn't keep," Andrew said.

Kim held back a frown, noticing that the answers Andrew gave seemed almost rehearsed. Sparing a glance at her mom, Kim noticed she was thinking along the same lines.

"Pardon me for asking," Dr. Possible interjected as he pointed a fork at Andrew, "but just what exactly are your intentions, young man?" Kim opened her mouth to protest, but her dad held up his hand, effictively cutting Kim's remark off. Mr. Dr. Possible continued, "Assuming Ron told you, anyone who doesn't treat my daughter right gets a one-way ticket to outer space. So what exactly are your intentions, young man?"

Andrew finished the mouthful of lasagna before he tapped his fork on the table as he mulled over his response. Kim waited with bated breath, curious as to what Andrew was going to say. As Andrew was Ron's friend, Kim suspected she would be spending a lot of time with Andrew. She hoped he held good intentions. Finally, Andrew looked the family in the eyes.

"It should come as no surprise to you all that your daughter is a special girl. She's an inspiration, a role model, and a lot of people look up to her as an example. She is a hard-working, driven, she puts 100% into everything. I want Kim to see herself the way my parents did, someone who helps not just others, but the world. That is the Kim I want to know. The only intentions I have at the moment is to be your daughter's friend, sir."

Mr. Dr. Possible smiled in content as he leaned back in his seat and continued his dinner, pleased with the response he received. Mrs. Dr. Possible exchanged glances with Kim, both of them agreeing that Andrew would stick around for a while.

"So tell us about your parents. The adopted ones," Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

"Honestly," Andrew leaned back in his chair. "Lousy. They're gone just about all the time. I only ever see them in the morning. They always leave pretty punctually. I guess they're government."

"And your other parents?" Kim asked.

"Well, mom was a skilled pilot who flew in those kamikaze aircrafts. She was also a Black belt and all around badass. My dad was... diverse. He was a scientist, an inventor, a government agent, tons of things. He taught me and my sister everything about flowers and gardening."

"You have a sister?" Jim or Tim asked, perking up at this.

"I had one. The Prime Minister made it so she's never coming home again."

Andrew's cold, yet firm tone caused a pause to its way across the table before Mrs. Dr. Possible broke the silence once again. "Sorry about your sister. So Andrew, what's your favorite type of science subject? Neurology? Medicine?"

Kim's head slammed against the table as Andrew confessed he was a little interested in Neurology. The Tweebs had the right idea and exited the dinner table, leaving Mr. Dr. Possible to clean everything up. Kim remained at the table for a while before she left to help her dad clean up dishes. All the science talk was driving Kim insane.

Mr. Dr. Possible turned to Kim once the dishes were done and then turned back to the sink. Kim bit her lip before she decided to take the plunge. "So what do you think?" she asked, masking her nervousness.

Mr. Dr. P's first thought was to mention a black hole, but seeing his daughter's expression, he refrained from doing so. "He's not bad. Although, I do caution restraint."

"You don't have to worry about that, dad," Kim assured.

"Good." Mr. Dr. Possible beamed and shot a look at Kim. Kim beamed as well.

"Thanks for the dinner, but I had best be getting home," Andrew stated as he approached Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible in the kitchen.

"It was a pleasure having you. And I… I'm sorry," Mr. Dr. Possible Possible said as he shook hands with Andrew.

"About what?" Andrew asked.

"Your sister. What was her name?"

"Sheena."

Kim paused in her action, about to hug Andrew when the name struck a chord in her. That sounded too much like Shego. Kim relaxed. _It's just a coincidence. That would mean Andrew is related to Shego, but he isn't because he doesn't have the glow._

Misinterpreting the pause as confusion for what to do, Andrew gave Kim a fist bump and headed to leave. Mrs. Dr. Possible noticed Kim glancing at Andrew as he walked away and motioned with her eyes for Kim to follow him.

Kim let out a lengthy exasperated sigh as she studied her mom before she nodded. _Might as well go for it. It's not like anyone's going to mad at for it___.__"Andrew, wait!"

Andrew turned on his way out the door to face his role model. "What's up, Kim?"

__This is probably going to be the biggest mistake ever, but ____I'll never know if I don't ask____. __"Andrew, you're a special guy," Kim started.

"Go on," Andrew ordered.

"Do you... have any plans tomorrow?" Kim questioned. _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no___.__

Andrew shrugged indifferently. "Shopping in the morning with the jocks. I'm going to be joining ice hockey. Why do you ask?"

"I uh was wondering if…" Kim paused, trying to conquer her nervousness.

"If I would what?" Andrew pressed.

"If you wanted to do that again sometime, only no parents or my crazy brothers."

Andrew turned to Kim with a smile on his face. "Sure. I don't see why not. Besides, as mom was always so fond of saying,"There are many ways of moving forward, but only one way of standing still." With that, Andrew waved goodbye and retreated into Ron's house. Kim headed back to her house, pleased the dinner had gone well.

* * *

**A/N: It's _finally _over. So sorry you had to read all the back and forth. It's the last time I am going to write something like that, as well as try it. I swear. I didn't know how to end the chapter. As this chapter took so long, I'm headed back later on to fix any mistakes. Unfortunately, next chapter isn't a continuation of this, but things are moving forward to the next episode. Next up: fake wrestling and Monique.**


	11. Here Comes Monique Part 1

**A/N: What's up, adrenaline junkies? Are you ready for Pain and Steel to collide with the Jackal? No idea how I'm going to work the Jackal angle, other than it's going to be a five, possibly six-on-one matchup against the Jackal. Sadly, because of time constraints, that is part 2. Monique makes her first appearance this chapter and Ron meets his wrestling idols. I may have Shego make an appearance in part 2, even though she doesn't originally appear. I'll have to see how long the chapter is before I make that decision. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Unlike in my last story, I actually own these OCs.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Ron hated nowadays, it was dealing with the boring missions. He knew how important it was saving birds, but it was just so boring compared to the ordinary run-ins with Drakken and Shego, literally the only serious villains. That wasn't true actually. There was Gemini, who Ron constantly had to hold himself back from murdering because he was such a [censored] [censored] who probably didn't have a good bone in his body. He seriously didn't understand why GJ didn't bomb the living [censored] out of Gemini by nuking his hideout. There was also Monkey Fist, but Ron knew he could take the old Englishman. He had several times before he came into contact with his Mystical Monkey Power.

Right now, Ron wanted to head to the Middleton Mall. He knew today was Kim's first time meeting Monique. Ron had attempted to speed through the mission, but he eventually stopped because of the curious looks Kim gave him. It also didn't help that Andrew had some sort of practice and decided not to attend. Ron could only hope Andrew showed up at the GWA entrance like Ron wanted him to.

"Kim, I want to hit up the mall for this GWA event. Care to join?" Ron inquired as Kim boasted her talent to the Park Rangers and headed over to him.

"GWA? What's that? Some sports club?" Kim wondered.

"Honestly, you're not that far off. Now, the mall's going to be crowded. We can't go through the Middleton Mall smelling like ammonia or something, so I suppose we could go through the vents," Ron theorized.

Not in any mood to get any dirtier than she already was, Kim scoffed and remarked that it seemed impractical, that they should go through the back.

"Fine, but when the wrestling fanatics start storming the place, you'll have to save me," Ron said.

Kim didn't think that would be the case, but she agreed. As it turns out, they needed to venture through the vents as patrons shouting Pain and Steel started to surround them. More fans added to the crowd in front of a GWA platform. People were already there shouting both Pain and Steel's names.

Kim gestured to the raucous crowd. "All this, just because some wrestlers are making a mall appearance?"

"GWA? What's that? Some sports club?" a familiar masculine voice questioned.

"Hey, Andrew. It means Wrestling," Kim said.

"So fake."

Ron took on an affronted face as Kim and Andrew fist-bumped. How dare they? Wrestling was passion, excitement, standing up for yourselves. Not some stupid fake fight garnered for the public's satisfaction. "Words hurt. Wrestling is not fake. Wrestling is a sport of passion. It's when people fight back against the problems overhanging in their lives and let loose! It's not some fake fight for the public's satisfaction. It's poetry."

Kim and Andrew stared jaw-slacked at Ron's zen wisdom. They weren't used to hearing Ron's seriousness and logic. Looking around the mall and noticing all the people, Andrew said, "All this, just because some wrestlers are making a mall appearance?"

"Not just _some _wrestlers. Pain King and Steel Toe." Turning on his eager, overhyped mood, Ron added, "Pain King's got a bionic eye, don't even think about looking into it. Or you'll writhe on the floor in total pain."

Kim responded exactly how Ron expected she would whenever she thought something was witless. "And I suppose Steel Toe actually has steel toes?"

Ron smiled as he shook his head. "They're more like titanium actually. A freak industrial accident." Rufus crawled up on Ron's shoulder and affirmed the statement.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight."

"Listen up Middleton! Are you ready for action?!" a voice boomed over the loudspeakers inside the mall. "Are you ready for head bumping, chest-thumping, back-breaking, ground shaking confrontation?" Loud cheers reverberated through the mall like fans at a rivalry football game as the wrestlers approached the stage.

Barely able to hear himself think over the noise, Andrew shouted, "Is that the Pain guy?"

Ron shook his head as he listened. Knowing the fan he was, Kim thought Ron would be clapping alongside everyone else. "That's Jackie Oakes, the founder of the GWA."

"Here's Pain King," Jackie said as he gestured to his right.

"Pain! Pain! Pain!" Pain King fanatics shouted.

"And Steel Tooeeeeee!" Jackie shouted as he gestured to his left.

"Steel! Steel! Steel!" Steel Toe fanatics shouted.

Andrew buried his head in his heads and shook his head as Ron urged Steel Toe to take it to Pain King. Kim wondered what was wrong with the picture of her being in the mall and not shopping. Ron grabbed her arm as Kim started to leave and he told her to watch. Kim did so as Pain King and Steel Toe kept shouting that the other one was going down.

"So they are poets," Andrew deadpanned. "I'm out of here." With that, he headed to the food court.

"Right behind you," Kim said as she headed into Club Banana while Ron stayed put, knowing that the backstage tickets were well worth what was about to happen.

"Hey, Shen. Over here!" a voice called off to Andrew's right. Andrew waved at the Middleton jock, ordered a snack, and headed over to sit with Jessica and Jessica's boyfriend, Reggie. Reggie was the person who drove everyone to the mall on Saturday. Today, Reggie had introduced Shen to the team and watched Shen's practice.

Andrew Shen sat down with Reggie and Jessica and nodded politely at the two of them. As he settled in and began eating his nachos, Andrew heard some sort of commotion coming from the mall. Glancing over, it appeared as if the shoppers were wrestling with each other. Initially, Andrew thought about staying put, but remembered Ron was there, possibly in all that madness. He excused himself and made his way over, searching for Ron. He found him riding a wave of raucous wrestlers.

Kim appeared out of Club Banana with a bag in her hands. She charged in, slipped through two customers who were trying to push the other back, dove over two people who were on the ground, and vaulted off a person's back into the air. It was impressive and artistic. Andrew marveled at how effortless Kim made it look.

As Kim landed with Ron up on the stands, Jackie Oakes approached them with excitement in his eyes at the prospect of expanding the wrestling community. "Honey, that was some performance. You ever think of a career in professional wrestling?"

"So not," Kim said as she stared down Jackie Oakes in disinterest.

"I tell you what. Here are two tickets to Mayhem in Middleton." He handed Kim two yellow tickets. "Enjoy yourself on Jackie."

Ron's eyes widened to saucers as he saw what Jackie handed Kim. "These are backstage passes! Give them to me!"

Kim rolled her eyes upwards as she handed Ron the passes. "Go for it. I have no intention of hanging out with some guy named Steel Cage."

Ron shrugged as he watched Kim leave. "Suit yourself. Andrew!"

"Not happening!" Andrew called before he headed back to the food court.

Ron sighed, disappointed that no one was taking wrestling seriously before he caught up with Kim. "I'm off to your house to watch wrestling so we can get psyched for the latest Steel Toe vs. Pain King match!"

"I'm going to the Cleopatra's Closet Exhibit at the Middleton Art Museum. It's a special preview for Club Banana frequent buyers."

"You'd rather see a dead queen's clothes than watch two men inspire people through wrestling?"

"First of all, does that really happen? Second of all, obviously."

Ron shook his head in disappointment as Kim headed to the exit. "See you in the arena then."

* * *

About Five Minutes Earlier

Kim entered Club Banana and headed to the special sale. As soon as she walked in, she spotted what she was looking for: dark green cargo pants.

"Hello, civilization," Kim sing-songed as she leaned in and collapsed her face into the jeans, pleased at how comfy they felt.

"Oh my gosh, how much do you love Cleo's Cargos?" an overly peppy female voice inquired. Kim rose from her awkward position on the pair of jeans and glanced at the speaker. The female was an African-American beauty with dark wavy hair that reached an inch below her shoulder, chocolate skin, and medium brown eyes.

"Way much." Kim scanned the pants she was looking for, looking for the color she was looking for. Then both she and the girl spoke at the same time.

"You'd look good with these in deiza green."

"Do you happen to have deiza green?" Kim, sensing a great friendship in the midst, added on, "Jinx you owe me a soda!"

After Kim found the pants she desired, the two females went to the register. The female asked, "Do you belong to our Club Banana Club?"

"Charter member," Kim said as she extended her card.

The girl who had yet to introduce herself glanced at the card and a smile broke across her face. "Kim Possible?! I thought it was you, the stuff you do is soo amazing."

Kim plastered a smile, used to the praise that people showered her with often. "Ah, it's no big. But thanks."

"I'm Monique. Just moved here." Monique extended her hand.

Kim grabbed Monique's hand and shook it. "Cool. Where do you go to school?"

"Middleton High."

"Me too!"

"I start Monday!"

Kim got really excited. "You totally have to let me show you around."

"Deal!"

As Kim was finishing up, she heard some sort of commotion. Glancing outside, it appeared as if the shoppers were wrestling with each other. Concerned for her best friend, Kim promised Monique she would see her on Monday, grabbed the bag, and dashed out of Club Banana to save Ron.

* * *

After going home and changing, Kim entered the Cleopatra Art Museum. Immediately, she recognized her new friend, Monique. "Monique! I should've known you'd be here!" Kim exclaimed.

"Exclusive preview. The Queen's accessories. Girl, it is all good." Then Monique checked out Kim's new pants. "I love your new pants!"

"And you? Very Cleo."

A blonde woman in a well-fashioned purple suit and wearing lots of makeup announced her presence. "Good evening. It's my pleasure to welcome everyone to this special Club Banana preview of Cleopatra's Closet." As she was speaking, the woman walked back towards the exhibit. "Oh my goodness?"

Kim didn't panic at the scene of a guard tied down and decided to take control of the group. "Call security and stay together," she ordered. As the tour guide rushed off to call security, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator from her pocket and turned it on. "Wade, trouble at Middleton Art Museum. Can you tap into the security cams?"

"Tapping," Wade remarked as he set to work on the task. Meanwhile, Kim heard a door close and dashed after the intruder, her Kimmunicator placed back in her pocket.

Kim dashed up to the roof and scanned the area, a bit concerned that she couldn't find the intruder. Right before she could scan the area a second and third time, a bright glow caused Kim to shield her eyes. Doing so, Kim took note that the glow was coming from behind an air duct. Her curiosity getting to her, Kim approached the air duct and leaned forward…

Something jumped behind the air duct and barked at Kim before running away from the scene. Kim followed it, dismissing the initial appearance of the thief appearing to be canine-like. She was five feet away when she had to stop, as the canine-like man somehow leaped twenty feet in the air and landed on another building. Kim growled in frustration before returning to the Cleopatra exhibit. She arrived just in time to hear that the security was ordering everyone head home while they do inventory. Well, this wasn't how Kim wanted the night to end.

* * *

Kim headed home, her expression sour after failing to catch the thief. The sound of wrestling and smack talk greeted the empty house. Andrew wasn't at the house, likely at Ron's or out with some jocks.

"Ron, you won't believe what happened tonight!" Kim greeted. The Tweebs and Ron both shhhed her, too entranced in watching wrestling to reply. Hearing the Kimmunicator beep, Kim withdrew the device from her pocket and said, "What's the sitch, Wade"

Jim, Tim, and Ron shhhed her once again, earning a steely glare from Kim before she retreated further back into the living room. "Sorry, Wade. Go ahead."

"The only thing stolen from the museum was a small talisman. It was a gift to Cleopatra from the High Priest of Anubis, the Jackal-headed Egyptian deity of mummification."

"A mummy, gross! I bet she'd rather have nice earrings."

"Don't be so sure," Wade said from on the other side of the screen. "This talisman was supposedly enchanted."

Ron's ears perked up at the word enchanted. While he believed in the mystical aspects of life, he knew Kim wouldn't. He refrained from breaking out into a smile when Kim asked who would believe that.

"Maybe that glowing guy on the roof?" Wade countered.

Kim admitted that Wade had a good point. Knowing she needed details, Kim asked, "So what does the talisman do?"

"Superhuman strength."

"Great," Kim sighed. "At least it's not immortality. I guess. Thanks, Wade."

As the TV was now on a commercial, Ron strolled over to the couch. "So how were the Queen's old clothes?"

"I barely got to see them! Right after I hooked up with Monique, the museum was robbed by a glowing headed animal guy," Kim griped.

"That's nice." Pause. "Who's Monique?"

"She's a new friend I made at Club Banana. We went to Cleo's Closet together," Kim explained.

"So what's she like? Is she single?"

"Ron, focus. There's a glowing guy running around Middleton with some kind of supernatural powers."

Ron's expression soured but he agreed to focus. "We'll figure out who this glowing guy is, promise. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then and you can introduce me to your new friend. Seeing as how Pain never wins, I won't be missing anything. See you later, buds!" Ron called to Kim's brothers before he left the Possible house and arrived home to Andrew and Rufus eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Eating more food? Man, you're lucky I'm rich. What have you had today?" Ron questioned, not expecting an answer.

"Bacon, a couple of eggs, two slices of toast, a banana, fish, meatloaf, salad, nachos, a pretzel, and now ice cream," Andrew remarked.

"That dinner with the Possible's didn't do anything, did it?"

"Absolutely not! And I passed on snacks during the basketball game, so I had to grab a second dinner when I got back."

"Noted. Well, tomorrow we get to meet Monique. You'll like her." Ron slapped Andrew on the back and headed upstairs and into his bathroom. He knew he was going up against the Jackal tomorrow and needed to rest. He also needed to keep the damage to a minimum. Chances are, Ron would lose the backstage passes if he went up against the Jackal. Like in the last timeline, Ron would likely fly through a couple of walls and interrupt the Pain/Steel matchup. Well, not this time.

"Not this time. Not this time," Ron muttered to himself, gripping the bathroom countertops. "No one is going to get hurt again because I'm not bringing them." With that decided, Ron got ready for the night and fell asleep, unaware that Rufus had come up and heard Ron talking to himself. And those words he said had Rufus puzzled and left with a lot of questions.

* * *

Ron wasn't sure whether to be happy or disappointed when he showed up at the Possible house the next morning and Mrs. Dr. Possible said Kim had already left. On one hand, the timeline was still the same. On the other hand, Ron had to wait to see Monique, who was one of the prettiest females to walk Middleton High in Ron's opinion. Waiting sucked sometimes.

At the school, Ron met up with Andrew outside Andrew's class and the two of them entered the cafeteria to get lunch. And maybe see Monique. While they approached at their table, Kim sat sitting with an African-American girl chatting animatedly about a mission of sorts. At Ron's eager look, Andrew surmised this was the Monique Ron mentioned.

Ron grabbed a chair and slipped in next to Kim. "Hello, beautiful ladies."

"Ron. What are you doing here?" Kim questioned, an eyebrow raised as Andrew sat down next to Monique.

"Lunch?" Ron held up a paper bag with a pastry inside it.

"Right." Kim motioned to first Andrew and then Monique. "Andrew, Monique. Monique, Ron. And vice versa."

"Badical." Ron grabbed the pastry out of the bag and offered it to Monique. "Bearclaw?"

"No thanks, I'm a vegetarian."

Ron shrugged. "For now. Once we hit Bueno Nacho, no chance."

Monique didn't comment on Ron's remark. She turned to Andrew, noticed the blue hair, and asked, "You a Naruto fan?"

"No. The hair color is an artistic statement for me and my personality," Andrew revealed.

"Oh. And here I thought you were going for the Atlantis feel. Cool, cool." Monique turned to Kim. "I'd better get to class now. Later Kim. Nice seeing you Ron, Andrew."

"Likewise I'm sure!" Ron called out.

Kim looked at Ron after Monique left. "What is up with you? You're acting very weird."

Ron shrugged. "You met with Monique last night and then again with her as well. I feel as if you're excluding me and that we're drifting apart. I don't want to be left behind."

"Ron, I'm not excluding you. It's just that you and Monique are...different." Andrew nodded in agreement, much to Ron's annoyance.

"I know what you're going to say, Kim. You're going to tell me that sometimes growing up means growing apart. I've heard it before in second grade. Billy Bullwicky."

"You are _so_ blowing this out of proportion," Kim insisted.

"I know. Oh, don't forget," Ron said as he pulled the Middleton wrestling tickets out of his pocket. "_Mayhem in Middelton _tonight."

"Those are for you. I already made plans with, uh, Monique," Kim mumbled, guilty that she wouldn't be with Ron.

"I blame the smoothies." Ron stood up and dropped the tickets on the table. "Here, Jackie gave these to you."

Kim snagged the tickets and extended them back to Ron. "And I gave them to you!"

"And I'm giving 'em back to you!" Ron snatched a ticket right before he left. "Except this one. But only because it'll be the highlight of my life." He walked away.

Kim sighed, staring at the ticket forlornly before she looked over to Andrew. "Just the two of us. Interested in joining Monique and me for lattes later?"

"Sure. Let me see your phone." Kim did so and Andrew entered his number before giving it back to her. Andrew stood up, told Kim he would see her later that day, and headed back to his class, unaware a blonde cheerleader had observed the conversation and slipped out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: A little bit of mystery there at the end, which is nice. Not finishing this has likely thrown a wrench in the Halloween episode I'm doing, but I think I'll just have to throw another episode in before then. ****I have plans on a Thanksgiving one-shot, which I need to get cranking away at. ****Until next time, take it easy and stay healthy.**


	12. Ron vs Jackal Pt 2

**A/****N: Welcome to part 2 of Pain King vs Cleopatra. ****Some surprises are in store**** next chapter. ****Hopefully, the fight scene was all right. ****Sadly, Shego couldn't be in this episode, but she will be in the next one. As will Josh Monkey. Sorry, Mankey. ****Yeah. Oh well.**

**I would like to thank the continued readers and followers for staying patient with my update schedule. You all are great and a lifesaver.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kim Possible. Unlike in my last story, I actually own these O****Cs****.**

* * *

Sneaking in was easier than Ron expected, despite the fact that the match was sold out by the time he arrived in line. He had arrived an hour and a half early and didn't get in until five minutes ago. Ron had left his backstage pass at home, as he knew that if he followed the timeline, Jackie Oakes would throw him through a few walls and into the arena. Ron didn't want that. Still, he was surprised the bouncer accepted the fake ticket. Could he have influencing power of thought? He'd have to talk with Sensei later.

"Hi. How's it going?" Ron greeted the person on his right. She took one look at him and turned the other way. A grin crept across Ron's face as he pulled out Rufus and asked, "What do you think of this guy?"

The girl glanced over, screamed at the naked mole-rat, and high tailed it out of the arena. Ron let out an amused laugh and placed his pet on the seat. "Worked like a charm," he mumbled.

Rufus glanced curiously at his owner before returning his attention to the game, even though the little buddy could not see anything. When Jackie Oakes wasn't available to introduce the wrestlers, Ron knew that the ritual was underway. He whipped out his phone and began to text Andrew. As soon as Jackie Oakes stormed out of the backstage area, Ron sent the text, grabbed Rufus, and headed down to meet his idols.

* * *

Kim let out a sigh and she mixed her latté with an unusual lack of enthusiasm.

Noting her friend's lackluster attitude, Monique asked, "Not enough froth on your latté?"

"No. Uh...I'm just feeling guilty. We kind of blew off Ron to be here tonight," Kim said as she gestured to Andrew.

"Why didn't you bring him along?"

Kim sighed as she shook her head in response to her best friend's behavior. Although, lately she was wondering if the friendship was tainted, as Ron no longer gave her nicknames and focused on making her happy with the food chain. In fact, he seemed to be trying to tear it down. "Unless someone put a waiter in a headlock, this is definitely not Ron's scene. Besides, he had a date with __Steel Toe.___"_

A grin broke across Monique's face and she leaned forward, much to Kim and Andrew's amusement. "He scored tickets to Mayhem in Middleton?! The GWA rocks!"

Disappointment flashed across both Kim and Andrew's face, both of them saying, "What?"

"Pretty tacky, I know. But my brother hooked me up. Pain King's my boy!" At Andrew's and Kim's looks, Monique asked, "You two don't like wrestling?"

"Of course not!" and "It's fake!" Kim and Andrew replied respectively.

Andrew's cellphone beeped shortly after Kim's Kimmunicator chimed. Both of them apologized for the interruption and looked at their respective devices. For Andrew, the text read **911 at GWA.**

"Kim, Ron's in serious trouble! The creature from before is in Middleton Arena right now and causing havoc."

"On our way. Come on, Andrew. Let's jet," Kim ordered, readying herself to leave. Andrew downed his latté, threw the drink in the trash, and left right behind Kim.

* * *

Ron hopped into the ring while the Jackal showed off his super strength to the crowd. The wrestlers were curious as to the scene. They didn't recognize the Jackal as anyone other than some nut job, not realizing the Jackal was actually Jackie Oakes.

"Who the [censored] is this guy?" Pain King wondered.

His friend and rival, Steel Toe, shrugged and said, "Man, beats me."

Ron refrained from a smart-alec answer and almost revealed the Jackal to be Jackie Oakes. However, Ron didn't think it mattered in the long run. A villain you only see once is just a small-time villain. No pun intended. "I would say the bad guy," Ron said.

The Jackal finally pulled his attention away from his fans and turned around to face Pain, Steel, and Ron."You all said I was too small to get into the ring." A villainous laugh followed. "Here I am! You still think I'm too small?!" The Jackal straightened up to reveal his towering height.

"Jackie Oakes!?" Pain King questioned. "Is that you?"

The Jackal didn't answer, instead grabbing both Steel Toe and Pain King and raising over his head. His intent was clear.

Not caring that there was a monster that was three times his height, Ron strolled over towards the monster. "You made your point Jackie. Now put them down!"

The monster broke his gaze and glanced at Ron. "I'm no longer Jackie. I am now... THE JACKAL!" His eyes glowed for a second before he shot some sort of laser at Ron, who collided against the pole of the wrestling ring. _Ouch! That's going to leave a bruise tomorrow._

Kim and Andrew saw Ron's predicament as they ran into the arena, both of them making their way towards Ron. Both could see the Jackal in the ring having his way with the two wrestlers and that had them hurrying, Kim more so than Andrew. Andrew could have gotten through easily, but he was not sure how to do that without revealing his strength or his hidden powers.

Ron sensed Andrew and Kim and knew it was time to start his acting. He sank to his knees dramatically and cried, "First I lose my friends, now professional wrestling. Everything's ruined!"

"Put a ham in it, dude," Andrew commented as he approached his friend. "You knew we would come."

"It's put a can in it," Kim corrected. "And you didn't lose your best friend, Ron. Don't worry; we're going to save...this...would you call this a sport?"

"Only the greatest sport ever!" Ron exclaimed, his disappointed tone gone.

"Let's take him down!" Kim declared as Ron pulled the ropes away so she and Andrew could enter the ring.

"I'd tag team with you any day." Ron gave both Andrew and Kim fist-bumps and the three stared down the Jackal.

The Jackal, having had enough fun with Pain King and Steel Toe, threw them on opposite ends of the ring, the momentum causing the two wrestlers to slam into each other. The crowd cheered, excited that someone was wreaking havoc against the two wrestlers.

"I will take on all competition in a no-hold barred grudge match! Right here! Right now! Come on!" Jackie roared, earning boos from the crowd. The Jackal lighted the Pain King poster on fire and shot an energy blast, which burned Steel Toe's poster. He then finished it off by creating a whirlwind with his bare hands.

"Awesome, rocking effects, bro!" a wrestling fan in the front row shouted over the wind.

For the most part, Kim, Andrew, and Ron kept their balance against the Jackal's wind. "Prepare to be body-slammered, Jackal!"

"That's body-slammed! Better let me do it." Ron charged forward and grabbed the Jackal's leg. With his mystical monkey power, Ron could easily snap the leg in half. Maybe. He wasn't about to try that, however, as it would be too suspicious. The Jackal glanced at Ron as if he was an annoying fly on the wall and used his momentum to send Ron flying toward the ropes. Knowing his lack of balance, Kim was surprised when Ron caught himself and walked back to her. "Probably not going to work. You're up."

Kim stormed up to the Jackal and pointed a finger at him. "Why don't you try it without the talisman?"

The Jackal craned his neck and spotted what he deemed to be a pest. His hands clenched into a fist as he addressed Kim. "Why don't you try and make me! I am all-powerful!" He shot Kim with some sort of mystical energy, which froze her in some sort of force field. He held Kim frozen in midair for a few seconds before releasing the energy, which caused Kim to land on her rump.

"Ouch!" She accepted the hand that Ron offered her and turned to Andrew. "You two distract him. I'll go for the talisman."

"Distraction. Solid."

Andrew turned to Ron. "And how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"Leave that to me. Just be sure to catch Kim." Ron ordered Andrew to stay put and walked to the opposite side of the ring. Cupping his hands, Ron yelled, "Steel Toe's number one! Jackal who? Jackal who? Steel Toe's number one! That's right, you heard me, old demon!"

As Ron was providing the distraction, Kim was trying to rip the amulet off the Jackal's neck. However, the Jackal seemed to know and managed to grab Kim with one hand, flinging her into Ron. Both of the teens rubbed their heads, Ron not expecting that to have happened. Andrew offered both of his hands to Ron and Kim and helped them up.

"That worked out well," Andrew deadpanned.

"From now on the world will bow down to me!" Jackal shouted as he decided to take matters into his own hand and jumped out of the arena. People finally managed to get through their thick skulls that the Jackal was not a wrestler and started running off. The scene started to take a serious turn when Ron noticed that people were being trampled on. Without a second's thought as to what he was doing, Ron dove over the ropes, which Kim didn't know the athleticism was in him, and maneuvered his way around the crowd to get to the trampled people.

"As long as he has that talisman on, this guy can't be stopped. Ron...I mean, Andrew, you keep the Jackal busy. Get them to help." Kim didn't wait for an answer as she vaulted over the ropes and went to help out Ron.

Andrew turned to Pain King and Steel Toe, two wrestlers who looked anything but willing to get back into the fight. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to find some common ground with the wrestlers to convince them to contribute. "Come on, dudes. We gotta keep the Jackal busy!"

"No way, man! This guy's scary!" Pain King protested.

Steel Toe shook his head. "There's no way! I don't wanna a piece of this guy. His eyes are glowing!"

Scared. That was something Andrew could work with. He knew that his speech needed to be quick – the longer the speech, the more time the Jackal had to injure other people. Andrew nodded in understanding, familiar with the emotion that surfaced quite frequently during Kim the Yono's rise. "I get that. I do. I'm scared, my friends are scared, yet we are taking action. Take the guy who is trying to help the people down there. You two are his heroes. People look up to you, like those kids down there." Andrew gestured to the two kids who were smiling and oblivious to the danger around them. "Are you going to let them down?"

Both of the wrestlers looked at each other and grinned, eager to get back at the Jackal for ruining their match. "Let's get it on!" Pain and Steel shouted.

The Jackal's eyes glowered at Pain King and Steel Toe's revelation. With revenge on his mind, the Jackal dropped the spectators he was holding and jumped up into the ring. While Pain and Steel fought against the Jackal, Kim was scaling the upper stage and attaching her grappling hook to the ledge. Once the Jackal flung both Andrew and Pain King way off to the side, Kim dove for the Jackal, which as she predicted, didn't work. In the meantime, Ron climbed back into the ring after having helped a few people.

"Rufus, it all comes down to you," Ron announced as he pulled the naked mole-rat out of his pocket. The Jackal was momentarily distracted at Kim jumping back and forth on the wrestling ropes. Ron threw Rufus in the Jackal's direction, right as Kim leaped forward. The naked mole-rat chomped down on the amulet as it flew past right in the direction of Kim, who cradled him in midair as she somersaulted onto the stage. A guttural scream erupted from the Jackal as it found that its amulet was missing, continuing the cry as the wind withered down to a gentle breeze and the Jackal revealed himself to be...

"Jackie Oakes?!" Pain King and Steel Toe exclaimed at the same time.

Jackie chuckled weakly as the giant wrestlers approached. The GWA manager tried to suggest the wrestlers be reasonable, but Pain King and Steel Toe didn't agree as Pain King lifted Jackie overhead and threw him out of the ring, eliciting cheers from the remainder of the fans.

Kim, Ron, Andrew, Pain King, and Steel Toe stuck around for a little bit while the fans cheered for them. After about a minute, Ron hopped off the stage and headed over to one of the sections where a few injured people lay. He was met by Pain King, Steel Toe, and Andrew who seemed to make sure people were comfortable rather than playing doctor. Kim stood on stage, soaking up the praise before snapping out of the fame and glory and heading over to Andrew, Ron, and the wrestlers.

"We need an ambulance," Ron ordered, face grave as he recognized one of the people injured was the girl he had stolen out of a seat, a mere practical joke at the time but was now unlucky happenstance. He gingerly checked the girl's pulse and sighed as he felt a strong heartbeat.

"It should be on its way," Steel Toe stated, pointing a finger in the direction behind him. "Thanks for the help."

"It was nothing," Ron assured. "You should thank the girl. I didn't do anything."

"If you say so. The blue-haired dude said you were a fan. What's your name?"

Kim and Andrew smirked at Ron as he grew a huge grin at introducing himself to Pain King and Steel Toe. "Ron. Ron Stoppable. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. I have a backstage pass so I can meet you next week."

Pain King and Steel Toe glanced at each other in realization before turning back to Ron. "The backstage passes only last for that one match. You can't use them afterward," Pain King informed.

Ron's horrified face told the story and he sank to his knees and let out a cry. Kim glanced at Ron in confusion, once again wondering why Ron was so different. The Ron she knew would have brought it with him.

"We'll send you another one, kid. In the meantime, come backstage and we'll give you an autograph or two," Steel Toe offered.

Ron accepted and left with Pain King and Steel Toe to receive a signed autograph. He arrived back a few minutes later right as the ambulance was pulling up. The mood was solemn and not many words were spoken as a few people were loaded into the ambulance and sent to the hospital. With a promise to see Pain King and Steel Toe again later, Ron waited until Kim and Andrew walked up to him.

Kim noticed the crestfallen expression on Ron's face and approached him, glancing at Andrew, and was pleased when Andrew stepped away to give the two of them a private conversation. "Hey, are you all right?"

Ron heaved a deep sigh, glancing at the sky instead of his best friend. "I suppose not. One of the girls who was trampled, I met her earlier today. I didn't say anything to her except for when I showed her Rufus; she ran off, but must have come back and then...the Jackal… it's all my fault."

"No, Ron. It's not your fault. It's the Jackal's fault. I know you feel like it's your fault, but you're the most selfless guy I know," Kim reassured, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

"I got to get back to Monique. Are you headed home?"

Ron shook his head and informed Kim that he intended to stop by the hospital and told her to tell Andrew not to wait for him. Knowing what would cheer his spirits, Kim suggested they stop by Bueno Nacho tomorrow, which Ron agreed to. He knew Monique would be there, not that he was going to tell Kim that.

"Ron said not to wait up for him," Kim greeted Andrew as the ambulances drove off. "I got to get back home. Probably too late to meet back up with Monique. Wait here."

Andrew nodded imperceptibly and watched as Kim contacted Wade for a ride. When she came back and informed him a ride was on the way, Andrew asked, "So where is Ron headed?"

"Most likely the hospital. One of the girls who was trampled, he met earlier," Kim revealed.

"Probably doesn't even know who she is," Andrew mused.

Kim shrugged insouciantly. "He's Ron. It wouldn't matter who it was, he'd still go. You hungry?"

"Usually. Bueno Nacho?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Monique, Andrew, Kim, and Ron were at Bueno Nacho the next day, Monique wanting to hear all about Pain King and Steel Toe. Kim apologized for not returning back to the store after the wrestling match, which Monique forgave her for. As she turned to Ron who was eating a chimmerito, Monique commented, "I bet I could beat you."

"Huh?" Ron perked up, chimmerito in his mouth.

"I bet I could finish my chimmerito before you can," Monique challenged.

Ron chuckled, thinking Monique was joking until he saw her serious expression. "I've never lost a snack-off in my life. Are you really willing to suffer the defeat I'm about to hand you?"

"Depends on how embarrassed you'll be once I win," Monique countered.

"You're on, lady," Ron said before he polished his chimmerito off and went to the counter to get two more.

When Ron returned and set aside a chimmerito for her, Monique said, "You know, I still can't believe you met Pain King and Steel Toe."

"I can't believe you are into wrestling," Ron remarked.

Kim interjected. "I can't believe I know either one of you."

"Agreed," Andrew said.

Monique waved her hand. "Enough talk." She smiled as she picked up her chimmerito and faced her competition. "In the immortal words of Pain King, you're going down!"

Ron picked up his own chimmerito. "Au contraire. It is you who will be going down!"

"First one to drip is a loser."

"Better get your bib baby."

Kim huffed as she turned her head, unhappy with the attention which was not directed toward her. Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket onto the table, ran in the middle, and held a napkin up. He looked at both at them for a moment, making sure neither one cheated, then brought it down. "Go!"

Kim seemed happy as she watched Monique and Ron go at it. She leaned back and said, "I think this is the beginning of a very weird friendship."

* * *

**A/N: I could have kept going, but most likely, it was ending there. I suppose I could include who won the chimmerito eating contest, but it's not significant really. I've done some thinking and the next episode will be ****October 31, although, I will have to include parts fro****m Number One – the Will Du episode. Don't worry. He's not getting any scenes. I'm skipping over most of the episode. Like I said before up top, Josh Mankey and ****Shego will make their first appearance ****next chapter. Until then, enjoy Thanksgiving****.**


End file.
